Ich hab dich gefunden mein Glück
by jennalynn2010
Summary: Bella selbstbewusste Studentin. Edward arroganter Player. Lernen sich kennen aber nicht gleich lieben. Bei ihm war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick…bei ihr Skepsis. Doch lange kann sie seinem Charme nicht wiederstehen. Alles hätte perfekt sein können…doch
1. Prolog

Vor 20 Jahre erblickte ich das Licht dieser Welt. Seit dem wohne ich zusammen mit meinen Eltern Charlie und Renee Swan in Seattle. Seattle ist die größte Stadt in Nordwesten der Vereinigten Staaten. Sie liegt etwa 155 km südlich von der Grenze zu Kanada. Hier gibt es eindeutig mehr Wolkenbedeckte und verregnete Tage, als sonnige im Jahr. Doch stören tut es nicht. Jedenfalls mich nicht. Ich wohne gern in Seattle.

Hier wohnen auch meine besten Freunde. Jasper und Rosalie Hale, sie sind Zwillinge und ein Jahr älter als ich. Wir kennen uns schon aus den Sandkastenzeiten und waren seit dem beste Freunde. Unsere Eltern also meine und die der Zwillinge haben eine Import und Export Unternehmen zusammen. Das Unternehmen unserer Eltern läuft hervorragend. Um Geld müssen wir 3 uns keine Gedanken machen.

Daher können wir auch an der bekanntesten Universität in Seattle studieren. Die University of Washington. Ich studiere Naturwissenschaften und Rose und Jazz beide Humanmedizin. Das Studium ist einfach großartig, bei weitem besser als die High School. Naturwissenschaft hat mich schon immer interessiert. Für uns 3 war klar, wir studieren an dem gleichen College.

Eine Zeit lang hatten wir vorgehabt gemeinsam in Deutschland zu studieren. Aber je näher die Abschlussprüfungen kamen, umso voller wurden unsere Hosen. Am Ende haben wir einstimmig entschieden, dass Deutschland doch eine Spur zu groß für uns ist. Unsere Eltern waren von unserem Rückzug mehr als begeistert. Es gefiel ihnen gar nicht, dass wir auswandern wollen. Also ist es so wie es ist und wir wohnen immer noch bei Mami und Papi zuhause.

Ein Dauerzustand soll das nicht werden, aber noch genießen wir die Zeit im Heimischen Nest. Um richtig erwachsen zu werden ist ja auch noch Zeit. Die Semesterferien sind fast vorbei und in einer Woche geht der Uni stress wieder los. Was nimmt man nicht alles in Kauf um eine gute Bildung zu bekommen. Manchmal stell ich mir vor, wie es wohl währe nach der Schule kein Studium begonnen zu haben. Gleich raus in die weite Welt und einfach sehen was sie einen bietet. Aber im Nachhinein bin ich doch so mit meinem Leben zufrieden wie es ist.


	2. Neue Studenten

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Verregnet und nebelig aber was soll man auch erwarten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüste, würde ich annehmen der Morgen hat sich meiner Stimmung angepasst. Aber da die Morgende beinahe 365 Tage im Jahr gleich in Seattle ablaufen, wird meine Stimmung wohl nicht der Grund für schlechtes Wetter sein. Stöhnend schlüpfte ich aus meinem Bett und ging ins Bad. Eine heiße Dusche soll ja bekanntlich gut fürs Gemüt sein.

Totaler Quatsch.

Warum müssen die Semesterferien nur so verdammt kurz sein. Heute beginnt also wieder das büffeln, ein Trost es ist Freitag. Das hab ich auch noch nie erlebt. Das der erste Tag gleich auf einen Freitag beginnt, aber mir soll es nur Recht sein. Für gewöhnlich bin ich eigentlich nicht so schlecht drauf, aber heute ist irgendwie alles Mist.

Ich zog mich an, putzte meine Zähne und band meine Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf. Das übliche Morgenritual eben. Ich stolperte die Treppe runter und wie sollte es nicht anders sein, war ich mal wieder allein im Haus. Meine Eltern waren schon weg, was auch beinahe 365 Tage im Jahr morgens der Fall ist. Ich machte mir eine Schüssel mit Müsli und jammerte vor mich hin.

Wenn Rose und Jasper mich heute nicht aufmuntern können, dann stimmt definitiv etwas nicht mit mir. Für normal bekomme ich schon gute Laune, wenn ich einen der beiden sehe. Mit mieser Laune, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und ging in die Garage. Ich stieg in meinen blauen Audi s4 Cabriolet ein und wartete bis dieses scheiß Garagentor endlich oben war. Ja ich weiß, was will man mit einem Cabrio in so einer völlig verregneten Stadt.

Ganz einfach, ich weiß es selber nicht aber ich wollte ihn unbedingt haben. Seit meinem 16 Geburtstag hab ich dieses Schätzchen und das Verdeck war vielleicht wenn es hoch kommt ganze 30 Mal auf plus, minus ein paar Tage. Ich sauste aus der Garage und bog keine zwei Straßen weiter wieder ab. Montags, dienstags und freitags fahren wir drei immer zusammen zur Uni. Die einzigen Tage wo unsere Vorlesungen fast Zeitgleich zu Ende sind.

An den anderen Tagen, fangen meine Später an und Enden somit auch später. Das hat sich im neuen Semester leider nicht geändert. Aber was soll's, Rose und Jazz warteten schon. Jasper setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Rose krabbelte auf die Rückbank. Sie umarmte mich von hinten und Jasper gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Morgen Bella", kam es aus ihren Mündern wie ihm Chor.

"MH Morgen", nuschelte ich.

"Oh da ist aber jemand schlecht drauf, was denn los?"

"Keine Ahnung Jazz heute ist meine Stimmung irgendwie im Keller".

"Ich bin mir sicher das schaffen wir zu ändern", grinste er.

Schmunzelnd fuhr ich los. Ja er hatte Recht, da bin ich mir auch sicher. Immerhin schaffen sie es immer. Das dynamische Duo wie ich sie immer so schön bezeichne. Wenn ich mir die beiden immer so ansehe, wie vertraut sie miteinander sind, dann bin ich schon traurig keine Geschwister zu haben. Aber das kann man ja nicht ändern.

Die Fahrt zur Uni war mit Ausnahme von meinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sehr ausgelassene. Die Zwillinge können eh nie die Klappe halten, also drängten sie mich dazu mich an ihrer Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. Das Resultat auf dem Parkplatz der Uni, war ein halbwegs normales Grinsen. Mit steigender Intensität, je mehr Minuten mit den Hales, je höher wurden meine Mundwinkel. Wir verbrachten noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Parkplatz, bis wir uns zu unseren Vorlesungen begaben.

Ich bin jetzt im 4ten Semester und es beginnt mal wieder ein neues Modul. Leitfach Anwendungen und Methoden, ein Modul das mir sehr gut gefällt. Seit dem ich mit dem Studium angefangen habe, hatte ich mich auf dieses Semester gefreut. Meine erste Vorlesung hab ich heute in Bio, wahrscheinlich werden sie uns heute, bestimmt auch noch Montag erst einmal über alle Themen der nächsten 6 Monate informieren. Kann mir nur gelegen kommen, denn ich hab heute nicht viel Lust um meine grauen Gehirnzellen sehr zu strapazieren.

Der Saal war noch recht leer, also suchte ich mir gleich einen Platz in der Vorletzten Reihe. Letzte Reihe nehme ich nie. Es macht immer den Eindruck, dass man keine Lust auf die Vorlesungen hat. Vorletzte ist nun auch nicht gerade besser, aber es ist nicht die letzte. Das muss man schon sagen. Es macht eher den Eindruck wie (Ich würde gern, hab heute aber nicht ganz so viel Lust, aber wie sie sehen versuch ich es), wesentlich besser als gleich auf null Bock.

Obwohl es den Dozenten eigentlich egal ist, jeder ist selber für sich verantwortlich und wenn man nicht aufpasst und nicht mitkommt dann hat man eben Pech gehabt. Ich bin eher eine Schleimer Kandidatin. Normaler weiße suche ich mir immer in den ersten Reihen einen Platz und geh nach den Vorlesungen oft zu den Dozenten und lass mir noch einmal ein paar Dinge erklären. Es tun nicht viele, aber einige. An Tagen wie heute jedoch will ich nur noch nachhause oder zu den Hales, alles andere ist nur scheiße und die Dozenten sehen darüber hinweg, denn oft kommen solche Tage bei mir nicht vor.

Langsam wurde der Saal immer voller. Ich hielt Ausschau nach neuen Studenten und tatsächlich. Eine neue Studentin hab ich schon mit meinem Blick erfasst, sie kam direkt auf mich zu. Sie war etwas kleiner als ich, hatte lange Braune, fast schwarze Haare und passte von der Hautfarbe genau nach Seattle. Sie war blass wie alle in dieser Gegend. Sie setzte sich neben mich und lächelte mich selbstbewusst an.

"HI ich bin Alice Cullen".

"Bella Swan freut mich", wir gaben uns die Hand.

Schon jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Alice eine gute Freundin werden könnte. Ihre locker und offene Art, passt gut zu mir und den Zwillingen.

"Darf ich fragen warum du die Uni gewechselt hast?"

"Klar darfst du, wir sind mit unseren Eltern her gezogen. Mein Vater hat eine Stelle im Krankenhaus als Leiter der Chirurgischenabteilung bekommen. Da wir nicht so weit von unseren Eltern getrennt sein wollten, sind wir mit ihnen gezogen".

"WIR?"

"Oh ahm ja ich und meine beiden Brüder".

"Die auch beide Studieren?"

Hackte ich weiter nach. Es ist komisch aber ich möchte alles über sie wissen. Wie gesagt, sie könnte eine gute Freundin werden.

"Ja Edward ist im 5ten Semester und studiert Musik und Emmett ist im 6ten Semester und studiert Sport. Vorher haben wir in New Orleans gewohnt".

"Das war bestimmt eine schwere Entscheidung für euch euer zuhause zu verlassen".

"Nein eigentlich nicht. Wir 3 hatten nie wirklich viele Freunde wir waren immer unter uns und daher viel ein Abschied auch nicht so schwer. Uns war klar dass wir bei unseren Eltern bleiben wollen. Und noch klarer war, dass wir drei zusammen bleiben werden".

"Du scheinst einen engen Draht zu deinen Brüdern zu haben".

"Ich liebe sie. Sie sind das wichtigste in meinem Leben, ohne meine Brüder wäre ich nicht das was ich heute bin".

"Das muss schön sein. Ich hab leider keine Geschwister, aber meine besten Freunde sind Zwillinge. Jasper und Rosalie Hale. Wir drei sind unzertrennlich und haben auch keinen weiteren Freundeskreis. Ich kenn sie schon seit meiner Geburt. Unsere Eltern haben ein gemeinsames Unternehmen. Wir sind also sozusagen zusammen aufgewachsen".

"WOW das hört sich nach einer tiefen Freundschaft an".

"Das ist es, wenn du willst stell ich sie dir vor. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet euch gut verstehen".

Mittlerweile hatte die Vorlesung schon begonnen, aber wie erwartet war es nur reine Information über den Ablauf des Semesters, also nicht ganz so wichtig.

"Das wäre klasse. Wir können uns ja mal treffen, ich hab das Gefühl das wir gute Freunde werden könnten".

Alice lächelte mich an und ich empfand wie sie.

"Ja das Gefühl hab ich auch, dann würde ich sagen nachher in der Pause".

"Oh ich würde gern, aber nach dieser Vorlesung muss ich zu einer Versammlung. Wo alle neuen Studenten begrüßt werden und so weiter. Aber wir können uns ja heute Abend treffen".

"Klar es ist schon echt Praktisch dass unser neues Semester auf einen Freitag beginnt. Das gibt es auch nicht oft", lachte ich und Alice stimmte mit ein.

"Ja das ist wahr, aber es ist angenehm. Also wo treffen wir uns?"

"Ich würde sagen bei den Hales. Die beiden haben eine eigene Etage in ihrer Villa mit separatem Eingang. Es ist eher eine Art Luxuswohnung".

"WOW das hört sich ja klasse an. BOR ich freu mich richtig. Wo müssen wir denn hin, wenn es OK ist das ich meine Brüder mitnehmen?"

"Klar kannst du sie mitbringen. Wird Zeit das unsere Clique größer wird, wenn sie genauso drauf sind wie du, dann hab ich ein gutes Gefühl".

"Das sind sie", lachte Alice.

Ich gab ihr die Adresse der Hales. Wir redeten die ganze Vorlesung über. Es war eigenartig aber ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich Alice schon ewig kennen. Wir lachten und machten Späße wie alte Freunde. Da war kein Gefühl von Fremdheit, wir verstanden uns seit der ersten Sekunde. Sie strahlt so viel Sympathie aus das man sich sofort von ihrer Art mitreißen lässt. Sie erzählte mir ihr halbes Leben und ich ihr meines.

In ihren Erzählungen ging es hauptsächlich um ihr und ihre Brüder und in meinen um mich und den Zwillingen. Und mit jeder vergangenen Minute, war ich mir sicherer dass wir gute Freunde werden könnten. Auch ihre Brüder machten durch ihre Erzählungen einen Sympathischen Eindruck, obwohl die Dinge die sie mir über Edward erzählte eher nicht so für ihn sprechen. Er mag zwar ganz nett sein, so wie Alice ihn beschrieb. Aber seine Leidenschaft mit fremden Mädels zu schlafen und sie dann ab zu servieren ist echt heftig.

Sie sagte er muss selbst wissen wie er sein Leben zu führen hat. Dennoch liebt sie alle Eigenschaften an ihm, auch wenn er sich oft wie ein Arsch verhält. Na ich bin gespannt auf ihre Brüder. Emmett scheint wohl vom Aussehen einem Bären gleich zu kommen, aber sein Wesen wohl er dem eines Kuschelbären, so Alice. Harte Schale weicher Kern hat sie gesagt.

"Bella ich bin echt froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich fühl mich als würde ich dich schon lange kennen. Das ist echt eigenartig aber ich bin sehr glücklich darüber", lächelte sie.

"Das gleiche hab ich auch gerade gedacht. Du bist mir so vertraut".

Wir lachten gemeinsam und erzählten uns weitere Geschichten über unser Leben. Gegen Ende der Vorlesung kannte ich ihr ganzes Leben und sie meins.

"Wann sollen wir heute Abend da sein?"

"Ich würde sagen so gegen 19 Uhr".

"OK ich freu mich schon".

Die Vorlesung ging zu Ende und die ersten verließen den Saal. Alice und ich warteten bis das Gedränge nachließ. Mein Blick flog zur Tür und da stand er. Ein großer Typ mit Bronzen Haar und einer unglaublich tollen Figur. Er war nicht zu übertrieben mit Muskeln bepackt, aber er sah auch nicht aus wie ein Hänfling. Er sah fantastisch aus und seine stechenden Smaragdgrünen Augen suchten den Raum ab. Er war ein Traum, er hatte ein enges Shirt an wodurch man seine Muskulösen Oberarme und seine Brust sehen konnte. Er war wirklich ein Leckerbissen.

"HU HU BELLA", riss mich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken.

"Oh was hast du was gesagt?"

Mein Blick hing immer noch an dem Typ, der nun auch in unsere Richtung schaute. Dann fing er mit einmal an zu lächeln und was das für ein Lächeln war. Es haute mich fast um. Doch sein Blick lag nicht auf mir, er lag auf Alice. Schnell sah ich zu ihr, auch sie lächelte ihn an, dann drehte sie sich zu mir.

"Ich sagte mein Bruder wartet schon, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend".

"Oh das das ist dein Bruder?"

"Ja das ist Edward, also wir sehen uns", lachte sie umarmte mich kurz und ging dann zu Edward.

Ich beobachtete sie, bis sie den Raum verließen. Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verließen sie zusammen den Saal.

"HA", stöhnte ich und ließ mich wieder auf die Bank plumpsen.

Na toll, warum muss der ausgerechnet Edward sein, der mit den wechselnden Frauen. Kein Wunder das so viel auf ihn reinfallen, so wie er aussieht. Gott sieht er gut aus, aber das ändert noch lange nichts an seinem Verhalten. Ich werde nicht so blöd sein und mich auf ihn einlassen, auch wenn er noch so nett lächelt. Ein Lächeln bei dem man wirklich alles vergessen kann. Aber gutes Aussehen ist nicht alles. Es gibt viele gut aussehende Männer. Der Charakter versaut auch das Aussehen. Ist der Charakter Mist, ist der Rest auch nicht besser. Aber egal, er ist ja nur ein Typ, was Zermarter ich mir eigentlich das Gehirn, ich werde ihn ja heute kennen lernen, dann kann ich mir selbst ein Bild von ihm machen. Ich hoffe nur er lässt keinen von dieses bekloppten Anmachsprüchen ab, dann ist er bei mir ja gleich unten durch, dass kann dann auch kein Lächeln mehr gut machen. Gedanken versunken lief ich in die Cafeteria. Jazz und Rose warteten schon auf mich.

"Man wo bleibst du denn, wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken", gespielt genervt verdrehte ich die Augen was Rose nur zum Lachen bracht.

"Hier ich hab dir was zum Essen geholt", sagte Jasper und schob mir ein Tablett hin.

"Danke", lächelte ich und begann zu Essen.

"Gott das ist so ätzend. Das ganze Geschwafel was interessiert mich das denn was wir in ein paar Monaten durch nehmen. Diesen Einführungstag können die sich auch echt sparen", motzte Rosalie.

"Jupp da gebe ich dir Recht, aber ich fand die Vorlesung gerade echt toll. Ihr bekommt heute Abend übrigens Besuch", ließ ich trocken von mir und biss in mein Brötchen.

Verwirrt sahen mich die beiden an.

"AHA und wer kommt?"

"Wir haben eine neue Studentin bekommen. Die ist echt toll, hab mich die ganze Vorlesung über mit ihr unterhalten. Sie heißt Alice Cullen und ist von New Orleans mit ihrer Familie her gezogen. Ihr Vater hat eine gute Stelle im Krankenhaus bekommen. Na und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich euch mit einander bekannt mache. Da sie keine anderen Freunde hat und auch noch nie hatte, fand sie das super. Ich kann das alles zwar nicht verstehen, denn sie ist wirklich unglaublich. Wer weiß warum sie keine Freunde hatte, aber sie meinte ihre Brüder reichen ihr vollkommen. Ach ja, die bringt sie übrigens auch mit".

"AAAHHMM OK wie Brüder?"

Stammelte Rosalie, ich fing an zu kichern.

"Sie hat zwei Brüder. Edward muss so alt sein wie ihr und Emmett ist wohl ein Jahr älter als ihr. Aber so wie sie von den beiden erzählt hat, könnten die echt gut zu uns passen. Also alle drei mein ich, obwohl dieser Edward wohl sein Hobby in Frauen gefunden hat".

"In Frauen?"

"Jap. Rose, sie meinte er sei ein Player. Aber sonst total lieb. Wenn er sich seinem Trieb wie sie es meinte hin gibt kann er ein Arsch sein, aber im Grunde ist er Handzarm", ich fing an zu lachen.

"Aha na dann und die drei kommen heut bei uns vorbei ja?"

"Ja", war meine kurze und knappe Antwort.

"Dann müssen wir aber nachher noch Einkaufen, wir haben nix mehr da".

Meldete sich nun Jasper zu Wort. Ich wusste dass sie damit keine Probleme hatten. Auch wenn ich über ihren Kopf hinweg jemanden bei ihnen einlud. Das nehmen sie mir nicht übel. Im Grunde ist das auch meine Wohnung. Naja jedenfalls hab ich da ein eigenes Zimmer und haufenweise Klamotten. Ich bin mehr bei ihnen als bei mir.

"Wann kommen sie?"

"So gegen 19 Uhr".

"Super, na ich bin ja mal gespannt wenn du da anschleppst", lachte Rose.

"OH glaub mir Alice wirst du lieben. Und dieser Edward sieht verdammt gut aus. Gott wenn er doch nur nicht so eine scheiß Einstellung hätte", jammerte ich.

"Du hast ihn schon gesehen?"

"Ja er hat sie vorhin abgeholt".

"Oh Bella du hast doch kein Auge auf ihn geworfen ODER?"

Typisch Rosalie, dachte ich genervt.

"Nein hab ich nicht. Ich sagte nur dass er gut aussieht. Aber wenn er mit Frauen spielt ist er für mich sowieso nur ein Arsch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger".

"Vielleicht solltest du ihn erst mal kennen lernen, bevor du so über ihn urteilst", sagte Jasper und ja er hatte Recht.

"Das werde ich ja heute Abend", grinste ich.

"Und der andere Bruder, wie sieht der aus?"

"Weiß nicht ich hab ihn nicht gesehen Rose. Aber Alice meinte er sieht aus wie ein Bär ist aber richtig lieb", ihre Augen funkelten.

Ich sah zu Jasper und im gleichen Moment verdrehten wir beide die Augen. Oh Rosalie und die Männer das ist auch ein Thema für sich. Sie spielt nicht mit ihnen, aber diese Schwärmerei ist so nervig. Wenn dieser Emmett nur halbwegs so gut aussieht wie dieser Edward, na dann gute Lust. Rosalie wird mir dann ständig das Ohr abkauen.

Die Pause war zu Ende und wir gingen wieder zu der nächsten Vorlesung. Die eindeutig öde war. Ich freu mich schon auf das Studium mit Alice. Dann wird mir mit Sicherheit nicht mehr langweilig. Nach einem endlosen Vortrag über die bevorstehenden Themen, konnten wir gehen. Ich musste noch 10 Minuten warten, bis Rosalie und Jasper kommen. Ihre Vorlesung fing ein bisschen später an. Und dann kamen sie auch schon.

Also fuhren wir als erstes Einkaufen. Wir kauften was zum knabbern und genug zum trinken. Sollte der Abend doch etwas zu heftig werden, dann können die drei auch bei den Hales pennen. Neben meinem Zimmer gibt es noch zwei Gästezimmer auf ihrer Etage. Dann kauften wir noch alle Hand Kleinigkeiten.

Wir verbanden es gleich als Wocheneinkauf, die beiden mussten ihren Kühlschrank eh mal wieder füllen, also passte es gleich hervorragend. Mein Kofferraum war nun mehr als überfüllt und wir fuhren zu den Hales. Nachdem alles ausgepackt war und die Getränke in der Bar verstaut waren, lümmelten wir uns vor dem Fernseher.

Es war schon kurz nach 18 Uhr und Rose und ich fingen an Essen zu machen. Wir entschieden uns für Nudelauflauf. Um halb sieben schoben wir ihn in den Ofen, ungefähr eine Stunde dann ist er fertig. Wir räumten auf und dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Ich eilte hin und öffnete sie. Als erstes erblickte ich einen Kollos von Mann.

* * *

LG jennalynn


	3. Neue Freunde

Es geht weiter.

Tut mir wirklich leid.

Es hat furchtbar lange gedauert.

Aber jetzt geht es zügiger weiter.

Nun aber erst mal das zweite Kapitel.

Viel Spaß.

* * *

Ich musste kurz schlucken. Alice hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, was ihren Bruder Emmett anging. Der sieht wirklich aus wie ein Bär.

„Hey", brachte ich heraus.

Er schenkte mir ein bezauberndes lächeln. Dennoch machte mich sein Erscheinen ziemlich platt.

„Hey", antwortete er mit einem grinsen.

„Emmett nun hau doch mal ab da. Du schüchterst sie ja total ein. Ich hab doch gesagt ich klingel", hörte ich Alice sagen.

Sie quetschte sich an ihm vorbei und viel mir um den Hals. Emmett fing an zu lachen auf ihre Aussage. Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden war wirklich erschreckend. Alice ging ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust. Sie hätte sich dreimal neben ihm stellen können. Und nicht mal dann würde sie ihn verdecken.

„Ich freu mich so dass du uns eingeladen hast", quietschte sie.

„Ich freu mich dass ihr gekommen seid. Kommt rein".

Ich ging zur Seite um sie rein zu lassen. Alice stürmte gleich rein, dann hielt Emmett mir die Hand hin. Ich zögerte ganz kurz. Er bemerkte es nicht, aber einen kurzen Moment hatte ich Angst er würde mir die Hand brechen bei seiner Pranke.

„Ich bin Emmett aber das weißt du ja schon", er schüttelte meine Hand.

Ich könnte schwören einen meiner Finger geknackt gehört zu haben.

„Bella".

Er lief an mir vorbei und jetzt sah ich auch erst ihren anderen Bruder.

EDWARD!

Hinter Emmett ging der total unter. Wir sahen uns einen Moment tief in die Augen. Er sah unglaublich gut aus in dieser Verwaschene Jeans und dem Pulli. Er war eindeutig ein Leckerbissen. Ich war wie erstarrt. Dann schenkte er mir ein umwerfendes Lächeln und kam auf mich zu. Er reichte mir seine Hand und ich musste mich wieder daran erinnern wie man den Arm hebt. Ich gab ihm meine Hand und ein elektrischer Schlag durchzuckte mich. Es war nicht unangenehm im Gegenteil es war richtig angenehm.

„Und ich bin Edward. Danke das du uns eingeladen hast", sagte er.

Einen Augenblick starrte ich ihn völlig perplex an. Seine Stimme war noch schöner als sein Lächeln. Sie klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Wie kann man nur so perfekt sein?

„Gern geschehen ich bin Bella", brachte ich halbwegs normal raus.

„Ich weiß", grinste er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Dann ging auch er durch die Tür. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Bleib ganz locker Bella. Der ist nichts für dich. Du hast gehört was Alice gesagt hat, er spielt mit Frauen. Ich schloss die Tür. Im Wohnzimmer begrüßten sich noch alle, also ging ich in die Küche um nach den Auflauf zu sehen. Er brauchte nicht mehr lange vielleicht noch 15 Minuten. Rose kam zu mir und holte Teller und Besteck.

„Gott dieser Emmett sieht so gut aus", schwärmte sie.

Ich musste kichern. Das war mir klar dass sie so empfindet. Sie steht auf solche Brocken von Männern.

„Er ist ein bisschen beängstigend".

„Findest du, also für mich ist er genau richtig", grinste sie frech.

„Ja das weiß ich", lachte ich.

„Alice ist wirklich toll. Ich denke das wird ein super Abend".

Ich nickte ja Alice ist TOLL.

Ich ging mit Rosalie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie deckte den Esstisch und ich ließ mich auf einen großen Sitz sack fallen. Edwards Blick lag auf mir das ist mir nicht entgangen aber ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Die anderen lümmelten sich auf dem großen Ecksofa. Rein vom äußerlichen passten sie wirklich hervorragend zu uns. Sie hatten wirklich Stil. Aber da ihr Vater Chirurg ist wird es ihnen an Geld auch nicht fehlen.

Emmett war ähnlich lässig gekleidet wie Edward. Sie passten von den Klamotten genau zu Jasper. Ich musste Schmunzeln als ich sie miteinander verglich. Und Alice sah wirklich hammermäßig aus. Nicht ganz so aufreizend wie Rosalie, aber Rosalie läuft eh immer etwas gewagter rum. Was anscheinend Emmett sehr gut gefällt. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu ihr. Sie zeigt gern Haut. Auch in so einer verregneten Stadt wie Seattle. Doch sie läuft nie Tussig rum. Ganz im Gegenteil eher Sexy.

Mein Blick schweifte kurz den von Edward. Ich schaute sofort wieder weg. Spürte sein aber immer noch auf mir. NA GROSSARTIG, bin ich etwa seine neue Wahl oder was? Versuch einfach mit ihm auszukommen Bella. Ihr müsst ja keine dicken Freunde werden, du musst ich nur akzeptieren. Emmett und Jasper unterhielten sich über Fußball und es scheint als verstehen sie sich gut. Na das sieht man doch gern. Alice ist hinter Rosalie her, sie will ihr wahrscheinlich helfen und ich traf wieder Edwards Blick. Diese Mal hielt ich ihm stand. Er lächelte mich an und ich konnte nicht anders als auch zu lächeln.

„Essen", trällerte Alice.

Wir erhoben uns und gingen zum Esstisch. Ich setzte mich neben Jasper und Alice neben mir. Mir gegenüber saß NATÜRLICH dieser Edward. Wenigstens starrte er mich jetzt nicht mehr an. Er beteiligte sich wie ich an die Gespräche. Ich erwischte mich immer wieder dabei wie ich ihn musterte. Verdammt Bella jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Warum behandelst du ihn nicht wie jeden anderen auch? Gott er ist doch nur ein Kerl. Nach und nach wurde jeder ein bisschen ausgefragt. Bei mir waren wir schon durch und ich musste wirklich zugeben dass es mir nicht einmal unangenehm war. Wir sind es ja nicht sonderlich gewohnt mit so vielen FREMDEN zureden. Aber die drei passen wirklich total zu uns. Wir lachten und Quatschten als würden wir uns schon Jahre kennen. Als wir bei Edward ankamen wurde ich neugierig.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen Musik zu studieren?"

Fragte ich einfach frei raus. Es fiel mir von Minute zu Minute leichter mit seiner Anwesenheit klar zu kommen.

„Musik ist schon immer eine Leidenschaft von mir gewesen", sagte er Schulter zuckend als wäre es offensichtlich.

„Edward ist begnadet", sagte Alice

„Spielst du ein Instrument oder singst du?"

Fragte Jasper, ich war auf einer Antwort gespannt. Ich konnte mir den schönen vollkommenden Edward nicht mit einer Posaune oder Geige vorstellen.

„Ich spiel Klavier", war die Antwort.

Ich spürte wie meine Gesichtszüge mir entgleiten wollten. Schaffte es aber sie zu kontrollieren.

KLAVIER!

EDWARD!

Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.

„Ich spiel schon seit ich 4 Jahre bin".

„WOW also das ist kaum vorstellbar", sagte ich und hätte mir am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

Das ich auch immer einfach los plappern muss. Erst denken Bella dann sprechen. Er grinste mich breit an. Mir wurde ein bisschen schwindlig.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Naja also Ahm…", großartig Bella das hast du dir nun selbst zuzuschreiben.

Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Alice kicherte und Emmett achtete nicht wirklich auf ihn er hatte nur Augen für Rose. Man Bella sag doch einfach was du denkst. Du bist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Weiß nicht so genau. Aber irgendwie passt dein Aussehen und dein Auftreten überhaupt nicht zu einem Klavierspieler", sagte ich trocken er lachte.

Es war gar nicht so schwer mich bei ihm NORMAL zu verhalten. Sein Aussehen lässt mich schlucken, aber im Grunde gibt es keinen Grund schüchtern zu sein.

„Findest du? Zu was passt es den dann?"

SUPER!

„Jedenfalls nicht hinters Klavier. Eher hinters Schlagzeug oder so", ich fing selbst an zu lachen auf meiner Aussage und die anderen stimmten schallend mit ein.

„Du kannst es uns ja beweisen", lachte Rose.

„Wir haben eins nebenan. Das ist bestimmt total eingestaubt aber funktionstüchtig", lachte sie weiter.

„OH ja Edward spiel was", Alice bekam ein Leuchten in den Augen.

„Na gut", sagte er wieder Schulterzuckend.

Er stand auf und wirkte überhaupt nicht unsicher. Eher total von sich überzeugt. Wir folgten ihm. Er klappte den Deckel hoch und machte große Augen.

„Was macht ihr denn mit dem armen Teil. Das ist kein Staub das sind Dünen. Sowas muss man Pflegen", er klang richtig entsetzt.

Dann wurde erst mal das Klavier geputzt. Bis Edward sich sicher war das es ihm wieder gut ging. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und legte die Finger auf die Tasten. Das sah so grotesk aus. Ich wartete gespannt, ich war auf alles eingestellt. Doch nicht auf das. Seine Hände glitten über die Tasten wie Zauberei und mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, so wunderschön hörte sich das an. Weiche und wunderschöne Klänge füllten den Raum. Es war unglaublich. Nie hätte ich das für möglich gehalten. Es hörte sich so wunderschön an. Jasper und Rose stand der Mund auch offen. Nur Emmett und Alice grinsten ihren Bruder an. Dann füllten die letzten Klänge den Raum. Er blickte auf und grinste mich triumphierend an.

„WOW das war unglaublich", sagte ich.

„Danke".

„Im Ernst das war wundervoll".

Er lächelte und sah mir tief in die Augen. Dieser Blick hatte eine so starke Intensität das ich mich unwohl fühlte. Ich wandte den Blick ab. Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so übel. Wie kann jemand der so Klavierspielen kann ein Player sein?

„Edward ist unser Wunderknabe", holte mich Emmetts dröhnende Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Edward lachte auf dessen Aussage und klappte den Deckel wieder runter. Wir liefen wieder zum Esstisch.

„Wo hast du so spielen gelernt?"

Er sah zu Rosalie und die Antwort kam schnell. Als müsste er nicht lange drüber nachdenken.

„Ich hab es mir selbst beigebracht. Meine Mutter kann ein bisschen Spielen. Als wir klein waren, hat sie uns oft etwas vorgespielt. Es waren mehr schlechte als rechte Versuche. Aber es hat mich schon als kleiner Junge fasziniert. Also setzte ich mich eines Tages ran und begann darauf rum zu klimpern. Umso öfter ich gespielt habe, um so mehr machten die Töne Sinn. Ich hatte nie einen Lehrer oder Noten. Ich hab nur aus Spaß gespielt. Ich hab mir die Fingerfolgen gemerkt. Als ich älter wurde, begann ich auch mit Noten zu spielen. Aber am liebsten Spiel ich eigenkomponiertes".

WOW wie vielfältig dieser Junge wohl zu scheinen mag. Naja auch egal was interessiert mich das überhaupt. Wir redeten noch eine ganze Weile am Tisch. Hin und wieder schaufelte Emmett sich einen Löffel Auflauf auf seinen Teller und verputzte den ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte bestimmt den halben Auflauf allein gegessen. Ich frag mich warum er sich nicht gleich die Auflaufform rüber nimmt und daraus isst. Nach weiteren 3 Löffeln hatte er es dann geschafft. Der Auflauf war alle und er machte noch nicht den Eindruck satt zu sein. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel essen? Kurz hatte ich das Gefühl er wollte die Form auslecken. Sicherheitshalber wartete ich noch ein bisschen mit dem Abräumen. Als ich mir dann sicher war, dass die guten Manieren bei ihm gesiegt hatten und er seine Speichel nicht mit der Form teilen wollte begann ich abzuräumen. Edward stand auf und half mir. MH irgendwie überrascht er mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Alice hatte ihn ja als lieb und Handzarm beschrieben. Außer wenn er wieder seine Macho Tour abzieht. Von der merkte ich aber den ganzen Abend noch nichts. Ob sie vielleicht übertrieben hat? Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn sie übertrieben hat. Denn solche Kerle die Frauen als ein Stück Fleisch ansehen haben bei mir ganz schlechte Karten. Ich hasse sie.

„Nochmal danke dass du uns eingeladen hast", sagte Edward in der Küche.

„Gern geschehen", lächelte ich und stellte alles in den Geschirspüler.

Als ich wieder hoch kam, sah ich wie sein Kopf ruckartig wieder nach oben schnellte. Er hatte mir doch wohl nicht auf den Arsch geguckt? Na toll NATÜRLICH hatte er das. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Und hast du einen Freund?"

BAHM genau das hatte ich von Anfang an erwartet. Ich atmete tief durch und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Nein und du eine Freundin?"

Ich war gespannt was er Antworten würde.

„Nö ich bin nicht so der Beziehung Typ. Jedenfalls war das mal so".

He na gut er ist wenigstens ehrlich. Aber was meinte er mit das war mal so?

„AHA", war meine kurze und knappe Antwort.

„Hättest du gern einen Freund?"

Oh bitte mach doch nicht alles kaputt.

„Ne um ehrlich zu sein NEIN".

„Schade", flüsterte er.

Ich tat so als hätte ich es nicht verstanden und widmete mich wieder meiner Tüte Chips. Suchte eine Schüssel und kippte sie rein. Ich überlegte ob ich Emmett gleich eine volle Tüte in die Hand drücken sollte.

„Du bist echt hübsch".

Gut jetzt ist er also der Edward wie er leibt und lebt. Alice hatte also doch nicht übertrieben.

„Du pass mal auf Edward. Alice hat mir ein bisschen über dich erzählt aber damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen bei mir zieht das nicht", er grinste dreckig.

„Ich wette ich könnte dich zu einem Date überreden".

„Die Wette steht", sagte ich siegessicher.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was meine Schwester dir alles erzählt hat, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie nicht übertrieben hat. Doch Menschen können sich auch ändern".

„Na dann viel Glück", sagte ich genervt.

„Du kannst ja richtig zickig sein, dass gefällt mir".

Oh dieser Typ geht mir sowas von auf die Nerven.

„Was willst du eigentlich?"

„Nichts ich wollte dir nur sagen das du gut aussiehst" grinste er.

„Danke das Kompliment geb ich gern zurück".

Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Doch…", setzte ich an um ihn von seinem Hochgefühl wieder runter zu kriegen.

„… das ändert nichts daran das du dir deine Anmache sparen kannst".

„Was genau ist eigentlich dein Problem", sagte er nun etwas ernster.

„Mein Problem ist, das ich es nicht ausstehen kann wenn Typen wie du", ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„So von sich überzeugt sind und denken sie bekommen jede".

„Ich bekomme jede", sagte er selbstsicher.

„Wie kann man nur so arrogant sein", giftete ich ihn an.

„Du wirst mir nicht lange wiederstehen können. Ich werde nicht aufgeben".

Ich schnaufte und er lachte. Für mich war das Gespräch damit beendet. Er kann es ja gern versuchen, aber ich werde nicht auf ihn rein Fallen. Da kann er sich auf den Kopf stellen. Ich nahm die Schüssel und ging ins Wohnzimmer ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Emmett stürzte sich auf die Chips und ich musste schmunzeln. Ich hätte ihm doch eine Tüte in die Hand drücken sollen. Ich setzte mich ans Ende des Sofas weit weg von Edward. Der erste Eindruck war dahin. Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis mich nochmal mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ich würde ihn akzeptieren mehr nicht.

Der Abend war einmalig. Bis auf Edwards Art die mir gehörig gegen den Strich geht konnte man mit den dreien wirklich gut auskommen. Was heißt gut auskommen, sie passten hervorragend zu uns. Rosalie und Jasper scheint es ähnlich zu gehen wie mir. Sie konnten sich also in die Clique aufgenommen sehen. Uns würde es ab nun nur noch zu 6 geben. Und mit Edward würde ich schon klar kommen. Es ist ja nicht so dass er nicht nett ist. Eigentlich ist er voll in Ordnung. Bis auf die wenigen aber doch für mich stark auschlaggebenden schlechten Eigenschaften an ihm. Aber solange er mich damit in Ruhe lässt habe ich kein Problem damit. Sollte er wieder versuchen mich an zu machen, werde ich ihm wieder die kalte Schulter zeigen. Sollte er vernünftig mit mir reden, werde ich genauso vernünftig mit ihm reden. Ein Kompromiss den ich mir selbst gestellt habe und mit dem ich gut leben kann.

Um kurz nach elf kamen die Eltern der Zwillinge und begrüßten kurz unsere Gäste, dann waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Ich rief schnell zuhause an um meinen Eltern zu sagen dass ich das Wochenende bei den Hales verbringen würde und dann ging es heiß her. Es wurde getrunken und gelacht. Witze gemacht und Sing Star gespielt. Es war ein geiler Abend. Rosalie war kaum noch ansprechbar. Jasper brachte sie um halb eins ins Bett. Wir anderen saßen noch bis halb drei zusammen. Edward zeigte sich wieder von seiner guten Seite und ich musste feststellen, dass ich mit dieser Seite prima klar komme. Dann kann ich mit ihm genauso lachen und rumalbern wie mit dem Rest. Doch bei einigen Blicken von ihm verzog ich das Gesicht. Worauf er mich nur herausfordernd angrinste. Alice schlief bei mir und ihre Brüder in eines der Gästezimmer. Wir gingen ins Bad und machten uns fürs Bett fertig. Wir waren beide ordentlich angetrunken, wobei es mir wesentlich besser ging als ihr. Aber sie war immer noch zur Verbalen Kommunikation im Stande.

„Danke noch Mal es war ein super Abend", sagte sie unter der Dusche.

„Jap. Das war er es ist wirklich toll mit euch. Deine Brüder sind genauso gut drauf wie du".

„Ich glaube Emmett steht auf Rose", lachte sie.

„Ja das glaub ich auch. Wer weiß vielleicht wird es ja was mit den beiden. Solange er nicht so ist wie Edward", ich zischte seinen Namen beinahe.

„Ne Emmett ist total anders. Er kann an Frauen mehr schätzen als nur ihren Körper".

„Was Edward nicht beherrscht".

„Bei Edward ist das schwierig. Er macht da gewisse Unterschiede weißt du".

„Was denn für Unterschiede?"

Sie stieg aus der Dusche und schnappte sich ein Handtuch. Dann hopste ich unter die Dusche.

„Er unterteilt sie als Beute und Freunde. Ich weiß blöde Begriffe aber so kann man es am bester erklären".

„Er sieht Frauen als Beute?"

Er wurde mir gerade wieder total unsympathisch.

„Nein also doch. Naja pass auf. Wenn er eine ins Auge gefasst hat mit der er vögeln will, dann JAGT (ich weiß noch ein blöder Begriff) er sie so lange bis er das von ihr bekommt was er will".

Ich fühl mich gerade wie auf einer Safari. (Sehen sie den Löwen wie er seine Beute umzingelt. Gleich beginnt er zu Jagen). Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken wieder los zu werden.

„Und er bekommt es IMMER?"

„JA", das kam klar und überzeugend aus ihrem Mund.

„Er bekommt sie immer rum. Keine Ahnung wie er das macht, aber die Frauen sind ihm schnell verfallen. Ob es an seinem Aussehen liegt, oder an seinem Charme kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich bin seine Schwester ich sehe ihn mit anderen Augen".

Es liegt eindeutig an seinem Aussehen und an seinem Charme und an seinem lächeln und seiner Stimme und… . Halt STOPP Bella es kann dir egal sein. Denk doch nicht an sowas.

„Und darauf ist er mächtig stolz was?"

So ein Arroganter Pinsel.

„Stolz würde ich das nicht nennen. Vielleicht ist er ein bisschen sehr von sich überzeugt. Aber er ist nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst. Er ist keiner von denen die Trophäen sammeln. Er prallt damit nicht rum. Bei ihm ist es nur Vergnügen und kein Rekord versuch. Er spielt den Frauen auch nichts vor weißt du. Er sagt ihnen klipp und klar was Sache ist. Die Frauen wissen also dass sie nicht mehr von ihm erwarten können als eine schnelle Nummer. Und sie wissen auch dass sie eine von vielen sind".

Das ändert die Lage vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber dennoch tut er was er tut und das nervt mich tierisch. Auch wenn die Frauen sich auf ihn einlassen mit dem Wissen nicht mehr erwarten zu können, so ist es trotzdem nicht richtig. Es ist einfach falsch eine Frau als Stück Fleisch zu sehen und sie nur für das eine haben zu wollen.

„Und wenn er sie nicht als Beute sieht?"

„Dann ist er so anders. Wie du heute bestimmt mitbekommen hast. Hat er viele, sehr viele gute sehr gute Eigenschaften. Er ist nett und höflich. Er ist schlau und gebildet. Er hat Ziele und versucht diese auch zu erreichen. Man kann mit ihm gut reden und lachen und Spaß haben. Er ist zuvorkommen und hilfsbereit. Er ist ein großartiger großer Bruder. Er wurde alles für die tun die er liebt".

„Und er kann Klavierspielen", sagte ich locker.

„Ja", lachte sie.

„Er ist einmalig Bella und so ist es auch gut. Ich liebe ihn, alles an ihn. Er ist schwer in Ordnung", sagte sie voller Anbetung.

Klar dass sie ihn so sieht. Er ist ihr Bruder. Doch ich kann es nicht ganz so sehen wie sie. Hätte er nur diese GUTEN Eigenschaften, würde ich mich mit ihm bestimmt super verstehen. Aber diese andere Sache können auch die GUTEN Eigenschaften nicht überschatten. Ich stieg aus der Dusche. Es dauerte nicht lange und Alice neben mir war eingeschlafen. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder zu Edward. Wie schafft er es nur mir so den Kopf zu verdrehen? Es gibt zwei Seiten an ihm. Die eine ist großartig und die andere abartig. Unser Gespräch in der Küche, hat mir seine abartige Seite gezeigt. Und durch Alice Erklärungen ist mir klar geworden das ich jetzt seine Beute bin und er die Jagd angefangen hat. Und das widert mich zutiefst an. Anderer Seitz sind da auch die anderen Eigenschaften und die faszinieren mich. Er ist ein toller Man. Sieht gut aus und ist nett. Er spielt Klavier, alles so widersprüchliche dinge die nicht zu der anderen Seite an ihm passen. Doch warum wiedersprechen sie sich so? Warum lebt er beide Seiten und entscheidet sich nicht für eine. Entweder der coole Edward der nichts anderes im Kopf hat als Frauen. Oder der freundliche und liebenswerte Edward der sich um das wohl seiner Familie und seiner Freunde sorgt. Er ist wirklich schwer einzuschätzen. Kann ich mit ihm Befreundet sein? Oder schreckt seine Art mich dermaßen ab das ich ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollte? Wenn er sich so verhält wie heute in der Küche, wäre es für uns beide gesünder wenn ich ihm aus dem Weg gehe. Doch dann ist da die andere Seite mit der ich sehr gut klarkomme. Die Seite die ich öfter sehen möchte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach ihm anpassen. Ist er freundlich bin ich es auch und sehe ihn als guten Freund. Ist er wieder auf der Jagd nach mir, dann werde ich ihm schon zeigen dass er das lieber lassen sollte. Wenn es seine Charakter Eigenschaften sind, kann man sie ihm ja nicht einmal verübeln. Man muss nur anpassungsfähig sein. Und das werde ich. Ich werde mich ihm anpassen. Doch würde ich auch damit klarkommen, wenn er mal wieder Jagd auf einer anderen Frau macht? Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht interessieren. Es ist sein Leben. Doch ich weiß schon jetzt dass mich das stören würde. Weil es einfach nicht richtig ist. Ich würde es ihm spüren lassen, wie ich darüber denke. Ganz einfach, ich würde mich nicht zurück halten. Ich werde offen zu ihm sein und ihm sagen was mir nicht passt. Entweder er kommt damit klar oder er hat Pech gehabt. Ich war noch nie auf den Mund gefallen und das werde ich auch nicht bei ihm sein. Mit dieser Einstellung schlief ich seelenruhig ein.

* * *

Das war das zweite Kapitel. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin auf Kommentare gespannt.

LG jennalynn


	4. Neue Gefühle

Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Mal eins aus Edwards Sicht. Ich dachte mir es wäre ganz schön zu wissen. Wie Bella auf Edward wirkt. Also viel Spaß.

* * *

Edward POV

Also Dinge gibt es, die hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Was ist denn an diesem Mädchen so besonders das sie mich komplett um den Verstand bringt. Sie ist mir schon aufgefallen als ich Alice von ihrer Vorlesung abgeholt habe. Doch sie war viel zu weit weg als das ich sie hätte richtig sehen können. Wie auch immer sie hat mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Als sie da in der Tür stand das war wie ein Schlag ein angenehmer Schlag. Sie ist wunderschön. Normalerweise wäre so ein Typ wie sie ist nie unter mein Beuteschema gefallen. Eher solche Typen wie Rosalie. Bella ist so unscheinbar, aber das fasziniert mich an sie. Ein hübsches Mädchen das ihren Mund auch noch am richtigen Fleck hat. Gefällt mir, wie sie mich da in der Küche angegangen ist, das hat mich schon beeindruckt. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass eine Frau so mit mir spricht. Oder mich abblitzen lässt bevor ich überhaupt anfing sie für mich zu gewinnen. Das alles hat sie nur noch interessanter gemacht. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Man kann es Liebe auf den ersten Blick nennen. Ich war noch nie verliebt. Aber ich hatte noch nie so starke Gefühle für jemanden Empfunden wie für Bella. Also kann es nur Liebe sein. Und das fühlt sich verdammt gut an. Doch wie schaff ich es sie zu überzeugen, dass ich sie liebe und nicht nur auf eine schnelle Nummer aus bin. Sie scheint ja nicht so viel von mir zu halten. Alice sei Dank. Ob ich es ihr beweisen könnte? Sie wird mir nicht wiederstehen können, keine kann das. Auch Bella nicht, ich werde nicht aufhören sie anzuschmachten. Irgendwann wird sie auch mein werben nicht ignorieren können. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird sich in mich verlieben. Wer kann mir schon wiederstehen? Ich werde ihr zeigen, dass ich auch anders kann. Ein neuer Edward…

„Edward hey hörst du mir zu?"

Oh ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft.

„Was Was ist denn?"

„Ich hatte dich was gefragt".

Emmett der neben mir lag sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was hast du gefragt?"

„Ob du auch das Gefühl hast das wir drei richtig gute Freunde gefunden haben?"

„Ja hab ich die drei sind wirklich spitze".

Und das war nicht gelogen. Man kommt wirklich prima mit ihnen aus. Sie sind auf unserer Wellenlänge und das gefällt mir.

„Ich bin echt froh dass Alice Bella getroffen hat", sagte Emmett nachdenklich.

„Na und ich erst", flüsterte ich.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?"

„Na so wie ich es gesagt habe. Wenn sie sie nicht getroffen hätte, hätten wir sie nie kennen gelernt".

Sein Blick verriet mir dass er mir das nicht ganz abkaufte. Also versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Rosalie scheint es dir ja angetan zu haben WAS?"

Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Sie ist der Wahnsinn. Ich warne dich, lass deine Hände von ihr", sagte er ernst ich musste kichern.

„Keine Sorge ich will nichts von ihr".

„Ach nein?"

Er klang verwundert. Verständlich, Rosalie wäre genau mein Typ. Aber BELLA, BELLA ist so viel schöner. Jedenfalls in meinen Augen.

„NEIN".

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit dir? Bist du krank…", er tätschelte mein Stirn und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Die ist doch normalerweise genau nach deinem Geschmack".

„Ja normalerweise".

„EDWARD?"

Man das er ein auch immer ausquetschen muss.

„Bella hat es mir angetan", beantwortete ich die Frage in seinem Blick.

„Ach Edward komm. Muss das sein? Lass sie in Ruhe. Mach das nicht kaputt, ich denke nicht das Bella so eine ist die nur auf Sex aus ist. Also lass es sein".

„Hey wer hat denn gesagt dass ich nur mit ihr vögeln möchte?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Du hast dich in sie verliebt?"

Er klang total entsetzt. Was ist denn daran so unnormal. Gut ich bin vielleicht nicht der Typ der sich verliebt. Aber alles muss sich ja mal ändern.

„Du klingst ja so als wäre das eine Sache des unmöglichen".

„Das ist es bei dir auch", grinste er.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie ist schon toll. Ja ich denke ich bin verliebt".

„Dann solltest du aber deinen Lebensstil ändern", ich schnaufte.

Daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. TOLL könnte ich das? Ja ich denke für Bella könnte ich das. Ich muss sie überzeugen dass ich auch anders sein kann. Nur wie?

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Sie scheint nicht allzu viel von mir zu halten".

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Ich hab sie vorhin in der Küche angemacht. Und sie meinte die Nummer zieht bei ihr nicht, ich solle es gar nicht erst versuchen. Alice hätte ihr wohl erzählt wie ich mein Leben gestallte".

Emmett fing herzhaft an zu Lachen. Ich fand das gar nicht so witzig.

„OH na da hast du ja ganz schön ins Klo gegriffen", prustete er.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf. Eine Frau wiedersteht meinen Bruder", er japste schon richtig vor Lachen.

„Du bist mir echt eine tolle Hilfe Emmett", zischte ich.

„Schon gut schon gut", hechelte er und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Also was hast du gedacht um sie zu überzeugen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kenn mich in solchen Sachen nicht aus".

„Du solltest erst mal dafür Sorgen das sie ein anderes Bild von dir bekommt", wieder schnaufte ich.

Das dauert mir eindeutig alles zu lange. Was wenn Bella Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monate braucht bis sie der Meinung ist ich hätte mich geändert. Hätte ich sie doch bloß vorhin nicht so plump an gegraben. Das wird nicht einfach sein sie zu überzeugen. Denn ersten Eindruck hab ich ja schon gründlich versaut. GOTT was wenn es wirklich Monate dauert. Soll ich etwa Monate auf SEX verzichten. Das halt ich nicht aus.

„Das dauert bestimmt ewig", jammerte ich

„TJA mein Lieber die Liebe ist nicht einfach, aber du wirst es schon schaffen. Hör einfach auf so ein ARSCH zu sein. Lass die anderen Weiber links liegen und zeig dich nur von deiner Schokoladen Seite", grinste er spötisch.

„Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen es liegt an dir. Lernt euch doch erst einmal richtig kennen".

Der hat gut reden. Er hat bei Rosalie ja auch gleich ein Bomben Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber ich Idiot komm mit meinen Billigen Verhalten. Warum klappt das denn nicht bei ihr? Bei den anderen Weibern klappt das doch auch. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin find ich das gut. Eine Frau die nicht leicht zu haben ist. Das ist doch eigentlich gut. Ich meine es zeigt das sie keine Schlampe ist, was natürlich noch besser ist. Verdammt Edward wie sollst du das denn wieder hin bekommen. Ich werde alles, wirklich alles versuchen. So schnell werde ich nicht aufgeben. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Emmett neben mir schnarchte schon. Ich schaltete die Nachtischlampe aus und schlief bald darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von meiner Blase geweckt. Ich zog mir schnell ein T-Shirt über und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Bad. Gerade wollte ich die Klinke anfassen als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ich keuchte einmal auf und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Bella stand wie erstarrt in der Tür. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und huschten immer wieder über ihren Körper.

VERDAMMT!

Sie hatte ein weißes Nachthemd nein das war kein Nachthemd. Das geht nie und nimmer als Nachthemd durch. Der Stoff war viel zu durchsichtig. Bis auf ihren Brüsten und ihrer Mitte sah ich alles. Ihre langen Beine, ihren Flachen Bauch. SIE IST EIN TRAUM! Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten das sie so einen tollen Körper hat. Ihr Gesicht hat mich schon verzaubert aber das hier. Das ist mehr als Zauberei das ist unglaublich. Ich war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Bellas Blick huschte an mir runter und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungesund. Gleich darauf lief sie rot an. Was war denn? Ich sah an mir runter und sah was sie rot werden ließ. Mein bestes Stück hatte an Größe zugelegt. Sie hob den Blick und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Gott sah sie süß aus wenn sie verlegen ist.

„AHM…", machte sie.

Edward reiß dich zusammen. Ermahnte ich mich selbst. Sag etwas, etwas was dich nicht wie ein Trottel dastehen lässt.

„Gott bist du sexy", AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG.

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

Wie kann man nur so blöd sein. Ist dir nichts Besseres eingefallen, du Vollidiot. Sie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ich sah wie der Schock allmählich von ihr wich. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und in ihren Augen leuchtete Belustigung.

„Tja, Genies den Anblick mehr wirst du nie bekommen", grinste sie dreckig.

So ein kleines Luder. Die kann ja richtig frech sein. Ich musste schmunzeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", sagte ich herausfordernd.

Oh Edward halt doch einmal deine Klappe. So kannst du sie bestimmt nicht überzeugen. Das ist so schwer. Wenn sie so mit mir spricht, dann kratzt es gleich mein Ego an und das kann ich nicht haben. Sofort kommt meine Macho Seite zum Vorschein. Ihr Blick wurde gleich wieder wütend. NA TOLL jetzt ist sie sauer.

„Gut also wenn du mich mal durchlassen würdest", giftete sie.

Ich ging einen Schritt zur Seite und sie ging zügig an mir vorbei. Ich konnte es nicht lassen ich musste ihr auf den Arsch gucken. Die Hotpants hätte auch ein Tanga sein können. Viel mehr verdeckte die auch nicht. Heilige Scheiße hat die einen knack Arsch. So schön geformt. Verdammt Edward warum musst du alles nur noch schlimmer machen, so wird sie nie verstehen dass du auch anders sein kannst. Wenn ich sie sehe dann kommt sofort der Jagdinstinkt in mir durch. Das muss ich unter Kontrolle kriegen. Stöhnend ging ich ins Bad und hielt meinen kleinen Freund unter kaltes Wasser. Das gibt es nicht. Noch nie stellte er sich durch den bloßen Anblick einer Frau aufrecht. Bella ist wirklich alles was ich will und brauch. Nur wie schaff ich es sie dazu zu bringen das es ihr bei mir genauso geht.

Total unbefriedigt ging ich zurück ins Zimmer. Du bist so ein Trottel Edward Anthony Cullen. Du versaust dir das immer mehr mit ihr. Noch schlechtere Eindrücke kannst du ja nicht vermitteln. Wie kann man nur so blöde sein. Warum hast du sie denn nicht gleich an dir gezogen und abgeleckt du Vollidiot. Wenn du schon alles vermasseln willst, dann hättest du das ja auch machen können.

VERDAMMT!

Ich fluchte weiter vor mich hin und machte mich selbst schlecht. Eine gute Möglichkeit um seine Wut auf sich selber raus zu lassen. Emmett schnarchte noch, also zog ich mich an und ging runter ich wollte ihn ja nicht wecken. Versuch dich doch einmal wie ein normaler Mensch mit ihr zu unterhalten du Trottel das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Ich stöhnte und ging in die Küche. Es ist komisch aber ich fühl mich hier irgendwie wie zuhause. Wir kennen die drei erst seit ein paar Stunden und schon jetzt sind sie mir so vertraut. In der Küche blieb ich wieder wie angewurzelt stehen. MACH JETZT KEIN FEHLER!

Bella stand da und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Wenigstens hatte sie sich was angezogen. Nochmal hätte ich diesen heißen Anblick nicht verkraftete ohne sie anzuspringen. Sie hielt eine Kaffeekanne in der Hand. Es dauerte genau 10 Sekunden bis sie aus ihrer starre rausgefunden hatte, dann lächelte sie. Ich lächelte ebenfalls und setzte mich an den Tisch.

„Willst du auch einen?"

Ich schreckte hoch. Sie klang freundlich nicht sauer oder zickig. Das wunderte mich, nach dem was gerade passiert ist.

„WAS?"

„Ob du auch einen Kaffee willst?"

„Oh Ja danke", sie schüttelte mir einen ein und sah dann zum Backofen in dem sich Brötchen befanden.

Sie macht wohl Frühstück. So und nun? Rede mit ihr. Oder besser entschuldige dich bei ihr.

„Bella?"

Sie drehte sich zu mir. Setzte sich mir gegenüber und sah mich fragend an. Sie sah kein bisschen genervt aus.

„JA?"

„Das vorhin und das gestern das tut mir Leid", sie zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„Ich meine das ich dich so plump an gegraben habe", sie zog sie noch weiter hoch.

„WAS?"

Fragte ich nun. Warum guckt sie denn so?

„Nichts, ich wunder mich nur das du dich entschuldigst. Hattest du gestern nicht gesagt du gibst nicht auf".

„Ja hatte ich. Ich sag ja auch nicht das ich aufgeben habe", grinste ich.

„Und warum entschuldigst du dich dann".

„Weil ich mitbekommen habe das du das nicht magst und ich werde versuchen nicht mehr so so…", mir fehlte das richtige Wort.

„So überheblich, arrogant, von sich überzeugt, eingebildet, idiotisch…", sie wollte gerade weiter aufzählen als ich die Hände hob.

„AUA ja ja schon verstanden. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt das eine Frau darauf nicht anspringt", sagte ich ärgerlich sie lachte.

„Tja dann hast du wohl nicht sehr viele LEUCHTEN kennen gelernt".

Ich musste lachen. Bella ist echt einmalig.

„Bist du sauer oder so?"

„Nein, ich hab mir da eine ganz einfache Strategie überlegt um mit dir aus zu kommen".

Ich sah sie fragend an. Na darauf bin ich ja mal gespannt.

„Bist du scheiße zu mir, bin ich scheiße zu dir. Bist du freundlich bin auch ich freundlich".

Klingt logisch.

„Aber keine Sorge ich bin nicht nachtragend oder so. Aber ich sag was mir nicht passt".

„Find ich gut. Ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen ist nicht verkehrt".

„Zu viel kann aber auch nicht gut sein", stichelte sie ich kicherte.

„Also wenn ich von nun an versuche mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Würdest du dann mal mit mir ausgehen", sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist unmöglich weißt du das. Ich hab dir gesagt dass sowas bei mir nicht zieht. Versteh doch Edward ich hab eine gewisse Abneigung gegen solche Männer wie dich. Also versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist nett und man kann gut mit dir reden und lachen. Ich mag dich wirklich obwohl wir uns noch nicht lange kennen. Aber lass uns einfach Freunde sein. Ich will keine von vielen sein".

Ihre Worte brachten mich zum nachdenken. SIE MAG MICH! Das find ich gut, das find ich sehr gut. Aber sie mag meine Art nicht. Gut, aber das kann ich ja ändern.

„Ich mag dich auch und ich würde mich sehr freuen dich meine Freundin nennen zu können", sie verdrehte wieder die Augen.

„Man so mein ich das doch nicht. Nicht feste Freundin sondern eine Freundin. Ich weiß bei dir echt nicht was ich sagen soll. Alles nimmst du gleich als Anspielung auf", ich klang zu tiefst deprimiert.

„Meistens sind es ja auch welche".

„Das aber gerade nicht. Und als ich gestern sagte du bist hübsch war das auch als Kompliment gedacht".

Sie sagte darauf nichts.

„Jedenfalls was ich dir sagen wollte ist…", ich atmete tief durch.

„…ich kann mich auch versuchen zu ändern".

„Du brauchst wegen mir nicht dein Leben zu ändern. Obwohl ich es für gut heißen würde, wenn du mit dieser Macho scheiße aufhören würdest", ich grinste.

„Ok also wenn ich dich überzeuge, dass ich mich ändern kann und die Macho Seite entfernen kann. Gehst du dann mit mir aus?"

Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen oder?"

„Nein ich sagte doch ich gebe nicht auf".

„NA dann viel Glück beim überzeugen", grinste sie.

„War das ein Ja?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, noch bin ich nicht überzeugt", sagte sie triumphierend.

„Du kannst dir ja schon mal überlegen wo wir dann hin gehen werden", grinste ich frech.

„Das hättest du wohl gern", sagte sie und ging wieder zum Backofen.

DU GLAUBST NICHT WIE GERN!

OK Edward jetzt heißt es hart arbeiten. Du musst dir ihr Vertrauen erarbeiten. Und das wird hart. Bella ist eine harte Nuss. Aber ich werde schon schaffen ihre Schale zu knacken und dann werde ich ihr die Vorzüge des Edward Cullen zeigen. Nicht nur die Erotischen sondern alle. Bella ist eine Traumfrau. MEINE TRAUMFRAU ich will sie immer bei mir haben. Ich will mit ihr glücklich und alt werden. Gott verrückt das ich mal solche Gefühle empfinden würde aber es fühlt sich so gut und richtig an. Jedenfalls weiß ich dass sie mich mag. Das ist ja schon mal was. Und sie akzeptiert mein Verhalten heißt es aber nicht für gut. Das ist auch besser als wenn sie es total hassen würde. Das heißt ich kann sie nicht so verschrecken das sie mir aus dem Weg gehen würde. Sie würde zickig werden und ich wüsste halt STOP Edward das ist ihr zu viel. Eine sehr nützliche Hilfestellung.

Ich half ihr den Tisch zu decken und nach und nach kamen auch die anderen eingetrudelt. Rosalie sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Sie hatte es gestern auch krachen lassen. Emmett stichelte sie die ganze Zeit. Es war so herrlich zu sehen. Dabei kannten wir uns erst alle so kurz und doch benahmen wir uns wie Jahrelange Freunde. Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten wir uns erst mal von den anderen dreien. Wir würden uns heute Abend sehen. Wir hatten uns entschieden heute in einen Club zu gehen. Das Twilight nach Rose Jazz und Bella der beste Laden in Seattle. Na ich bin gespannt. Doch jetzt heißt es erst mal noch ein bisschen ausruhen und vor allem Nachdenken. Ich muss mir überlegen wie ich es ihr beweisen kann, dass Edward Cullen mehr von ihr will als eine schnelle Nummer und das er es ernst mit ihr meint. Wir würden und gegen 22 Uhr bei den Hales treffen und dann geht es zum Club. Ich freu mich schon. Schon jetzt Genies ich die Zeit mit den anderen viel Intensiver. Es tut gut endlich mal Freunde zu haben die genauso Ticken wie man selbst.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. In den nächsten Kapiteln werde ich zwischen Bellas und Edwards Sicht immer hin und her wechseln. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß noch ist alles ein bisschen langweilig, aber das wird sich noch ändern.

LG jennalynn


	5. Twilight

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und freu mich auf Kommentare.

Bella POV

* * *

Also eins steht fest. Ich werde mir einen Schlafanzug zulegen müssen. Damit solche Situationen wie heute Morgen nicht wieder passieren. Das war mir so peinlich im ersten Moment. Er fing schon förmlich an zu sabbern und als ich dann noch sein wachsendes Glied sah wurde es noch schlimmer. Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich zu sammeln. Das Problem an dieser Situation war das sein Anblick mir auch die Luft abschnürte. Er sah so heiß aus. Verdammt dieser Kerl ist nicht gesund für mich. Seine Bemerkungen holten mich ganz schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er ist ein überheblicher von sich überzeugter Arsch. Jedenfalls in solchen Situationen. Doch als er dann am Tisch anfing sich zu entschuldigen war ich mehr als verwirrt. Er meinte es ernst. Er sagte er würde sich ändern. DOCH WARUM? Warum will er sich ändern? Vor allem wieso wegen mir? Es war eindeutig das er sich für mich ändern wollte. Was interessiert ihn es denn, was ich über ihn denke? Das kann ihm doch egal sein? Ich hab ihm doch vergewissert das ich ihn mag. Als Freund und das ich sein Verhalten akzeptiere. Doch warum um Gottes Namen ist er so Besessen darauf mir zu zeigen dass er anders sein kann? Wir kennen uns doch kaum. Natürlich mag ich ihn. Er hat auch andere Seiten. Seiten die mir sehr gut gefallen. Doch das würde trotzdem nichts an meiner Einstellung ihm gegenüber ändern. Da kann er sich auf den Kopf stellen. Warum will er unbedingt ein Date mit mir? Er kann doch jede andere haben. Jede die auf seine Tour reinfällt. Mit denen hätte er es wesentlich leichter wie mit mir. Aber es soll mir auch egal sein. Er soll machen was er will. Wenn er es so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag, schaffen sollte mich zu überzeugen. Dann werde ich ihm ein Date mit mir gönnen. Wenn es ihn dann glücklich macht. Ich kenn ihn noch nicht gut genug um einschätzen zu können wie stark sein Verlangen nach anderen Frauen ist. Aber nach allem was Alice mir erzählt hat, ist er völlig Besessen nach Sex. Warum auch immer irgendwie find ich es süß, dass er sich so ins Zeug legen möchte um mich zu überzeugen.

Es war halb zehn. In einer halben Stunde werden die anderen kommen. Wir drei waren schon fertig für den Club und saßen im Wohnzimmer.

„Man ich freu mich schon aufs Feiern", sagte Jasper.

„Ja das wird bestimmt lustig mit den anderen", sagte ich.

„Sie sind echt gut drauf. Danke dass du sie angeschleppt hast Bella", sagte Rose mit einem leuchten in den Augen.

„Gern geschehen. Nicht auszudenken wenn du Emmett nicht kennen gelernt hättest", grinste ich und Jasper lachte.

„Was lachst du denn da so mein lieber Bruder. Dir hat es doch Alice angetan", wandte sie sich an Jasper.

Der machte große Augen und wirkte verlegen. ACH das hatte ich ja gar nicht bemerkt.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Rosalie kicherte und sah in verwundert an. Als hätte er sich die Frage auch sparen können.

„Woher ich das weiß. JASPER…", setzte sie an.

„…du vergisst das in unseren Adern das gleiche Blut fließt. Ich weiß immer wie es dir geht und was du fühlt. Schon vergessen wir sind Zwillinge".

Das nenn ich mal eine logische Erklärung. Jasper lachte und gab Rose ein Küsschen.

„Dir kann ich nichts vormachen", sagte er dann.

„Also hat sie recht?"

„Natürlich hab ich recht. Jasper ist verliebt", er grinste wieder und nickte dann.

„Oh das freut mich ja so für dich".

„Danke Bella nun muss es Alice nur noch wie mir gehen".

„Das wird sie, wer könnte dich nicht lieben", grinste ich.

Rosalie nickte um meine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„Wie auch immer die drei sind wirklich schwer in Ordnung. Die passen gut zu uns. Ich denke wir haben gute Freunde gefunden", sagte Rose.

„Ja und sie überraschen einen wirklich sehr. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht dass Edward Klavier spielen kann", sagte Jasper fassungslos.

„Ja und dann auch noch so gut", sagte Rose.

„Naja er muss ja auch gute Seiten haben", nuschelte ich.

„WAS?"

Kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund. Genaugenommen ist es ja auch nur ein Mund.

„Wie was? Ich hab nichts gesagt".

„Klar du sagtest was von gute Seiten. Hast du deinen Groll auf ihn immer noch nicht abgelegt. Also ich habe gestern nichts von dem Edward gemerkt den Alice dir beschrieben hat".

„Tja Rosalie du vielleicht nicht. Dich hat er ja auch nicht an gegraben".

Sie starten mich mit offenen Mund an.

„Gestern einmal und heute einmal. Ist mir auch egal ich hab ihm klipp und klar meine Meinung gesagt. Er hat sich entschuldigt. Aber im gleichen Atemzug meinte er dass er nicht aufgeben wird. Er möchte mich überzeugen das er auch anders sein kann", ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Ihre Münder wurden noch größer.

„Wie Moment er hat dich angemacht. Und sich dann entschuldigt und will sich für dich ändern", fasste Jasper zusammen ich nickte.

„Irgendwie ist er fest von der Idee Besessen mit mir aus zu gehen", wieder schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf.

„Warum sollte er sich denn solche Mühe machen. Der kann doch bestimmt viele haben?"

Murmelte Rosalie vor sich hin. Aber genau die gleiche Frage beschäftigt mich auch. Ich find sein Verhalten auch Komisch. Es hat absolut keinen Sinn. Entweder ist es für ihn wirklich eine Art Spiel und er will mich unbedingt ins Bett bekommen. So eine Art Aufgabe die er sich selbst gestellt hat um sich selbst etwas zu beweisen oder er hat einen anderen Grund. Wie auch immer ich werde nichts mit ihm anfangen. Obwohl er schon echt geil ist, aber das ist nicht das wichtigste.

„Vielleicht hat er sich auch in dich verliebt", sagte Jasper dann.

„Ja natürlich das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen".

Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen. Immerhin kennen wir uns nicht.

„Warum kannst du dir das nicht Vorstellen?"

„Weil wir und nicht kennen Jazz".

„Na und ich kenne Alice auch noch nicht richtig und Rose Emmett auch nicht", da hatte er recht.

Trotzdem das glaub ich einfach nicht. Es klingelte und ich war dankbar darüber dass dieses Gespräch jetzt zu Ende war. Jasper ließ die drei rein und sie pflanzten sich gleich aufs Sofa. Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt und es müsste so sein. Als kennen wir uns schon Ewig und genau diese Art ist es die mir gefällt. Es gibt kein Gefühl der Fremdheit unter uns. Mein Blick schweifte zu Edward. Er sah toll aus. Verdammt der sieht aber auch zum Anbeißen aus.

„Also rufen wir uns zwei Taxen oder will jemand fahren?"

Fragte Emmett in die Runde. Ich hob gleich bereitwillig die Hand. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Alkohol. Wir hatten gestern schon ordentlich ein gebechert. Ich trink für gewöhnlich nicht so viel, obwohl ich einiges Vertragen kann. Ich vertrage mehr als Rosalie und Jasper zusammen. Aber zwei Tage hinter einander muss ich das nicht haben.

„Ich fahr auch", sagte Rosalie.

Das war bestimmt auch besser so. Ihr ging es bis vor 3 Stunden immer noch beschissen. Würde sie heute wieder etwas trinken, hätte sie Montag bestimmt Problem bei den Vorlesungen. Die anderen nickten und wir gingen in die Garage. Mein Baby steht hier auch immer unter. Ich hab einen eigenen Stellplatz. Wie gesagt ich bin hier auch zuhause. Ich ging zu meinem Auto und Edward folgte mir.

„WOW ein Audi s4", schwärmte er.

„Ja er ist großartig", ich strich über den Kotflügel.

„Hier habt echt tolle Autos. Wem seiner ist das da", er zeigte auf Jaspers Lambo Bicolore.

„Jaspers".

„Der ist einmalig. Hey Jasper", rief er.

Jasper kam zu uns.

„Kann ich den irgendwann mal fahren", er zeigte auf den Wagen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und setzte mich ans Steuer. Typisch Männer dachte ich.

„Klar was fährst du für einen?"

„ Ein Aston Martin Vanquish".

„Ist nicht dein ernst", sagte Jasper ungläubig.

„Doch", lachte Edward und ich stöhnte auf.

Beide sahen zu mir. Jasper steckte mir die Zunge raus. Er wusste wie mich sowas nervte.

„Denn muss ich unbedingt mal fahren", sagte er dann.

„Wann immer du willst", antwortete Edward.

Dann drehte er sich zu mir.

„Kann ich bei dir mit fahren?"

Seine Augen leuchteten. Ich tat vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", er grinste und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Ich dachte wenn ich nett bin dann bist du auch nett", sagte er herausfordernd ich grinste in an.

Er schenkte mir ein unglaubliches schiefes lächeln, bei dem ich alles vergas. Nein er ist definitiv nicht gesund für mich. Jasper sprang auf den Rücksitz und Alice folgte ihm. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall dachte ich schmunzelnd. Rose preschte mit ihrem Audi r8 aus der Garage und ich folgte ihr. Vor dem Club war noch nicht so viel los. Also brauchten wir nicht lange warten. Drinnen organisierten wir uns erst mal einen großen Tisch an den wir alle Platz hatten. Emmett und Jasper holten Getränke. Für mich gab es eine Cola, mehr wird es heute nicht werden. Edward setzte sich ganz selbstverständlich neben mich. Das komische ist das ich gern in seiner Nähe bin. Wenn er sich denn nicht wieder wie ein Arsch verhält. Wir ließen den Abend ruhig angehen. Saßen beisammen und lachten viel. Nach einer Weile ging Alice mit Jasper tanzen. Jetzt da ich weiß wie Jasper für sie empfindet. Wurde ich Wachsammer und stellte zufrieden fest. Das auch Alice nur Augen für ihn hatte. Bei Rose und Emmett scheint es sehr voran zu gehen. Ich erwischte Emmett dabei wie er Rose eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte und sie ihn verliebt anlächelte.

„Gehst du mit mir Tanzen?"

Flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr. Ein angenehmer Schauer jagte über meinen Rücken. Bella reiß dich zusammen. Lass dich nicht auf seine Masche ein. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn an.

„Ach nun komm schon Bella ich will doch nur mit dir Tanzen nichts mehr", er sah mich bittend an.

Ich atmete tief durch. Gut was soll beim Tanzen schon groß passieren.

„Na schön".

Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und nahm wie selbstverständlich meine Hand. Die ich ihm aber sofort wieder entzog. Der spinnt wohl. Er kicherte und ging vor ich folgte ihm. Unbehagen und Vorfreude keimte in mir auf. War mir aber nicht sicher für welches dieser beiden Gefühle ich mich freuen sollte. Er ging an den Rand der Tanzfläche und sah mich auffordernd an.

NA TOLL EIN KUSCHEL SONG!

Klar warum auch nicht dachte ich sarkastisch.

Ich machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er schien sichtlich amüsiert über diese Situation. Er ist so eingebildet. AARGG der macht mich fertig. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Hüfte und ich wiederstand den Drang sie ihm abzureißen. Also gut wenn es ihm glücklich macht. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und eine auf die Schulter und ich hörte ihn leise kichern. Wenn ich ehrlich bin fühlte sich das sehr gut an. Seine andere Hand lag auf meinen Rücken und er zog mich dichter zu sich. Langsam bewegten wir uns zur Musik. Ich hütete mich davor in seine Augen zu sehen. Ich war mir sicher dass es so besser war.

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt wie…", ich hielt ihm den Mund zu.

Gänsehaut legte sich über meinen Körper als ich seine Lippen unter meiner Hand fühlte. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und so giftig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Spar es dir".

Er kicherte und sein heißer Atem streifte mein Ohr. Das war eine dämliche Idee. Ich hätte lieber auf meinem Platz bleiben sollen.

„Ich versteh dich nicht. Was ist denn so schlimm wenn ich dir sage wie gut du aussiehst?"

Ich wusste keine Antwort darauf. JA was ist eigentlich so schlimm daran? Er zog mich noch enger an sich. Jetzt spürte ich seine Lippen an meinem Ohr. Pure Wärme strömte durch meinen Körper. Was um Himmels Willen ist das?

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort", seine Lippen kitzelten mein Ohr.

Ich schloss die Augen um mich zu beruhigen.

„Edward", sagte ich warnend und es geling mir meine Stimme eisern klingen zu lassen.

„Mach ich dich nervös", raunte er.

Ich versuchte mich von ihm zu lösen. Ich hatte darauf absolut keine Lust. So schafft er es ganz bestimmt nicht mich zu überzeugen. Er hielt mich fest und sah mich verlegen an. Ich kniff die Augen zu schlitzen.

„Ok tut mir leid. Lass uns einfach nur Tanzen ja", ich war nicht überzeugt ob die Entschuldigung ernst gemeint war.

„FREUNDE EDWARD FREUNDE", sagte ich bissig.

„Mehr verlang ich gar nicht", flüsterte er.

Und erstaunlicherweise klang das wirklich ehrlich. Ich musste schlucken. Irgendwie hatte ich damit nicht gerechnet. Aber es gefiel mir wie er das sagte. Ich lächelte und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. Wir tanzten eng und vertraut miteinander. Trotz dessen das wir uns gerade mal einen Tag kannten. Mit Jasper tanze ich oft so, aber ich hätte nie gedacht dass es mir auch bei Edward so leicht fällt und sogar noch Spaß macht. Würde er sich doch in meiner Gegenwart immer so verhalten. Keine Anspielungen, keine lüsternen Blick einfach ganz normal so wie Jasper und Emmett es bei mir tun, dann wäre alles noch besser. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als das wir das richtige Maß finden. Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren. In den 24 Stunden ist er mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Trotz der ständigen nervigen Anmachversuche. Aber das gehört alles zu ihm. Ich denke mit meiner bissigen Art schaffen wir es beide sehr gut das Ruder wieder rum zu reißen. Was noch praktischer ist, dass ich schnell wieder vergessen kann. Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Alice hat recht, er ist einmalig. Und alle seine Eigenschaften gehören zu ihm und so ist es auch gut. Doch das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich mich auf eine seiner Seite einlasse und die gut finde. Niemand ist perfekt. Auch ich nicht, aber er kann nicht von mir erwarten das ich seine Art gut finde.

„Wollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?"

Ich nickte und wir liefen ganz normal so wie zwei Freunde eben zu den anderen. Keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen, keine Anstalten meine Hand zu nehmen. Keine nervigen Blicke einfach ganz normal. Die Seite an ihm die ich wirklich von Minute zu Minute mehr liebe. Auf eine Freundschaftliche Art versteht sich.

Es war mittlerweile schon kurz nach Mitternacht. Und alle hatten schon ordentlich was getrunken. Rosalie und ich amüsierten uns köstlich. Emmett wurde immer anzüglicher, aber Rosalie genoss es. Ich freute mich für die beiden. Alice und Jasper waren beide schüchtern aber man sah ihnen an das die Funken flogen. JA und Edward der wurde auch immer anzüglicher. Das muss bei den Cullen Jungs wohl in den Genen liegen. Ich war es leid ständig weg zu rutschen. Also ließ ich es zu das er seinen Arm um mich legen konnte. Viel weiter hätte ich auch gar nicht rutschen können, sonst säß ich nämlich bei Emmett auf dem Schoß. Immer wieder versuchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und immer wieder wich ich gekonnt aus. Rosalie lachte darauf immer wieder und ich warf ihr einen vernichteten Blick zu. Aber sauer war ich nicht auf ihr. Immerhin kann ich mir gut vorstellen wie lustig das aussehen muss. Und genau diese Situationen sind es die mich tierisch nerven. Genau diese Seite an ihm ist es die ich nicht ab kann. Warum muss er denn immer zu einem Arsch mutieren? Dennoch mag ich ihn. Das ist echt verflixt. Ich fühl mich gut in seiner Nähe. Doch wenn er wieder so reagiert wie jetzt, dann würde ich ihm am liebsten eine kleben. NATÜRLICH ist es jetzt der Alkohol. Aber das ist auch keine Entschuldigung. Sollte er morgen wieder nüchtern sein, dann kann er sich das auch klemmen. Er brauch gar nicht anfangen mit TUT MIR LEID. Nun hab ich schon zwei Mentale Notizen.

Nummer 1: Einen Schlafanzug kaufen.

Nummer 2: Bei einem nächsten Discobesuch nicht mehr neben ihm sitzen.

Bin gespannt wie viel Notizen noch kommen werden.

„Ich hol mir noch ein Bier. Will noch jemand was?"

Fragte er durch die Runde und blies mir seine Fahne ins Gesicht. Ein Wunder das er noch deutlich sprechen konnte. Emmett wollte auch noch was und mir sollte er noch eine Cola mitbringen. Dann ging er und ich konnte endlich wieder durch atmen. Der kann was hören wenn er wieder nüchtern ist. Das soll er sich mal noch einmal wagen mir so auf die Pelle zu rücken. Nach 10 Minuten war er noch nicht da. Ich dankte der Schlange die vor der Bar sein musste. So hatte ich wenigstens Ruhe vor ihm.

„Das mit euren Getränken könnt ihr wohl vergessen", sagte Rose mit einer Kopfbewegung.

Ich folgte dieser und im gleichen Moment bereute ich es. Edward stand wild knutschend an der Wand. In seinen Armen eine aufgetakelte Blondine. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Ich war zutiefst enttäuscht und verletzt. Nur warum das weiß ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht weg gucken es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. So will er mir also beweisen dass er sich ändern kann? Na das ist ihm gelungen. Nur warum stört es mich eigentlich? Er kann machen was er will. Ich wusste doch dass er so ist. Und dennoch tat es weh. Ich hatte seinen Worten am Morgen viel zu viel Beachtung geschenkt. Warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet wegen mir ändern? Und warum gefiel mir der Gedanke das er es tun wollte eigentlich? Mittlerweile war seine Hand unter ihr Shirt verschwunden. Erstarrt beobachtete ich sie. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich wusste auch so wohin die kleine Reise ging ohne es sehen zu müssen. Das Dammenklo war nicht weit entfernt. Ich könnte kotzen wenn ich daran denke was er mit dieser Schlampe gleich treibt. Beruhig dich Bella es kann dir egal sein hörst du vollkommen egal. So ist er nun einmal. Erstaunlicherweise gelang es mir recht schnell meine Enttäuschung zu vertreiben. Gleichgültigkeit nahm ihren Platz ein. Und das war ich auch, es war mir auf ein Mal so egal was oder mit wem er etwas tut. Doch er soll es sich bloß nicht mehr wagen mich auf irgendeine absurde Art und Weise zu nahe zu kommen. Umarmen OK, Küsschen auf die Wange OK. Sowas tun Freunde aber alles andere sollte er unterlassen. Ich unterhielt mich mit Rosalie. Erwischte mich aber immer wieder dabei wie mein Blick zur Klotür wanderte. Plötzlich stöhnte Jasper auf und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Er hatte eindeutig genug.

„Wir sollten los", sagte Rose.

„Ja klar, willst du da rein gehen…", ich zeigte aufs Klo.

„… und Edward raus holen", sie verzog gespielt angewidert aber doch mehr amüsiert das Gesicht.

Ich fand das gar nicht amüsant. Sie sah wieder zu ihren Bruder und ein Ausdruck von Besorgtheit lag in ihren Augen. Sie kann es nicht sehen wenn es ihm schlecht geht. Ich kann es auch nicht sehen, er ist mein bester Freund.

ALSO GUT EDWARD!

„Fahr mit ihnen nachhause. Ich warte auf Edward".

„Wirklich du kannst auch nachhause fahren ich warte auch".

Ich winkte ab.

„Nein nein schon gut", sie lächelte und nickte.

Sie stupste Emmett an der eigentlich noch ganz tauglich aussah. Er hob seine Schwester hoch und trug sie, denn sie sah nicht mehr tauglich aus. Rose stützte Jasper und dann warf sie mir noch einen Luft Kuss zu.

„Bis dann süße", sagte sie.

„Ja bis später irgendwann", sagte ich und grinste.

Kaum war sie außer Sichtweite, erstarb mein grinsen. Dieser Trottel der soll mir mal unter die Finger kommen. Ich bin müde und will nachhause und nun kann ich warten bis der Herr meint genug Druck abgelassen zu haben. Ich bin auf 180, oh nein das reicht nicht mal 260. Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und schnaufend ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen. Ich stellte mich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein.

Edward POV

Bella sah so sexy aus. In ihrer Leggins und der knappen Hotpants. Gott sie ist ein Traum. Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten durfte ich ihr keine Komplimente machen. Ich weiß nicht was ihr Problem ist. Was ist denn so verkehrt daran wenn ich ihr sage wie geil sie ist? Naja wie auch immer, ich werde nicht aufhören es ihr zu sagen. Irgendwann wird sie es mit einem strahlenden Lächeln genießen wenn ich ihr das sage. Ich habe unseren Tanz so genossen. Sie in meinen Armen zu halten und ihren berauschenden Duft einzuatmen. Das war das schönste was ich je gefühlt hatte. Erst war sie angespannt. Doch als ich mit meinem blöden Gerede aufhörte hatte ich das Gefühl als fühlte sie sich wohl von mir gehalten zu werden. Der Abend würde feucht fröhlich ich trank eindeutig zu viel. Aber ich war so gut drauf. Verliebt zu sein, der Tanz und dann das krönende Finale ich durfte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legen. Natürlich rückte sie erst immer wieder weg, doch schließlich gab sie auf und ließ es zu. Das hatte meine Stimmung an gekitzelt. Also beschloss ich mir noch etwas zu holen. So ein toller Abend muss einfach ordentlich begossen werden. An der Bar war eine ordentliche Schlange doch mein Hochgefühl war so geladen das nicht einmal das mich störte. Naja und der Alkohol tat sein übriges. Nur gut das ich sehr viel vertrage. Ich bin ordentlich angetrunken. Kann aber immer noch klar denken und sprechen.

„Hey süßer dich hab ich hier ja noch nie gesehen", jemand legte mir von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte eine Wahnsinns Frau.

„Hey schöne Frau was kann ich für dich tun?"

Im selben Moment waren ihre Lippen auf meinen. Gierig nahm ich ihre Küsse an. Genau das brauch ich jetzt. Das letzte Mal war schon zu lange her. Etwas in mir schrie das es falsch ist das ich aufhören muss, aber ich schaltete die Stimme aus. Was soll daran schon falsch sein? Wir drängelten uns Küssend durch die Menge bis wir an einer Wand ankamen. Gott wie sehr ich das jetzt brauche. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie die tolle Frau heißt die mir den Abend versüßt. Aber im Grunde interessiert mich das auch nicht. Ich glitt unter ihr Shirt und berührte ihre heiße Haut. Sie stöhnte und flüsterte mir ein Wort ins Ohr.

„KLO".

Das musste sie mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich zog sie mit mir und zwängte mich mit ihr in eine Kabine. Dann schalteten auch meine Gedanken ab und ich ließ meinem Trieb freien Lauf.

…

Keuchend ergoss ich mich. Auch sie kam im selben Augenblick. Eine Weile küssten wir uns noch, dann stellte ich sie vorsichtig wieder auf ihre Füße. Ich schmiss das Kondom weg dann richteten wir unsere Kleider und versuchten unseren Atem zu kontrollieren.

„Das war unglaublich du hast mir den Abend gerettet", japste sie.

„Freut mich dass ich helfen konnte", lachte ich.

„Hey wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Edward und du?"

„Maria, also dann mach's gut. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja nochmal", sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Klo.

Solche Frauen lieb ich. Keine großen Worte, die Fronten sind geklärt und man hat einfach zusammen seinen Spaß ohne Verpflichtungen. Bella ist da ganz anders. Keuchend ließ ich mich auf die Kloschüssel fallen.

BELLA!

Was hab ich getan? WAS HAB ICH GETAN? Du verdammter Idiot wie konntest du nur? Du liebst Bella verdammt. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konntest du mit einer anderen? Du hast doch gesagt du willst dich ändern, für sie. Du willst es ihr beweisen du willst nur sie. Was bist du für ein widerlicher Kerl Edward. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Was hab ich nur getan? Hat sie was mit bekommen? Oh bitte lass sie es nicht bemerkt haben. Das kann ich nie wieder gut machen. Warum kannst du nicht einmal nachdenken? Warum musst du nur mit deinem Schwanz denken du Trottel? Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Es wäre armselig es auf den Alkohol zu schieben. Das würde ich mir ja nicht mal selbst glauben. Es war wie immer. Genau wie immer. Aber das darf es doch nicht mehr sein. Nicht wenn ich Bella für mich gewinnen möchte. Stöhnend verließ ich die Kabine und ging zum Waschbecken. Ich könnte kotzen wenn ich in den Spiegel blicke. Ich spritze mir Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Meine Hände zitterten. Was mach ich wenn sie etwas mit bekommen hat? Verdammt was soll ich dann tun? Ich kann mich entschuldigen. Das würde sie mir nie abkaufen. Ich kann ihr Zeit geben. Ihr ab jetzt beweisen dass ich es ernst meine. Ich kann sagen dass es ein Ausrutscher war. Auch das würde sie mir nicht glauben. Aber ich muss es versuchen. Vielleicht hat sie nichts bemerkt. Dann wäre ich aus dem schneider. Wäre ich das? Könnte ich sie anlügen wenn sie mich fragt wo ich so lange gewesen bin? NEIN das könnte ich nicht. Es wäre nicht richtig. Wie soll sie Vertrauen Aufbauen, wenn ich sie belüge? Nein ich muss es ihr sagen. Ich bin ihr eigentlich nichts schuldig. Aber ich liebe sie doch. Ich bin es mir selbst schuldig. Bitte lass sie verstehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir dass es schon kurz nach drei war. Vielleicht sind die anderen noch so am feiern, dass keiner etwas bemerkt hat. Meinem Bruder und meiner Schwester kann ich natürlich nichts vor machen aber den anderen. Wenn ich Gelegenheit habe mit Bella allein zu sein. Dann würde ich es ihr erzählen. In Ruhe, das wäre besser als wenn alle dabei wären. Doch was mach ich wenn sie es alle mitbekommen haben? Einfach nichts sagen und auf einen passenden Zeitpunkt warten? GOTT warum musstest du schon wieder nur an dein Vergnügen denken? Heute lief es eigentlich ganz gut mit Bella. Und du muss alles wieder zerstören. Nun muss ich wieder von vorn anfangen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es jetzt noch härter wird Bella zu überzeugen. Ich fühl mich so elend so Grotten schlecht. Bella hat recht, solche Kerle wie ich sind widerlich. Langsam verließ ich das Klo und ging zu unserem Tisch. Ich musste Schlucken. Bella saß da und funkelte mich wütend an. Sie war allein, keiner der anderen war zu sehen. Sind sie schon gegangen? Hat sie etwa die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartete? OH NEIN dann weiß sie was ich gemacht habe. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Noch nie in meinem Leben hab ich mich so schäbig gefühlt.

Bella POV

20 Minuten saß ich nun schon hier und von Edward war noch nichts zu sehen. Ich könnte ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Wenn er so einen Notstand hat, dann soll er das gefälligst machen wenn niemand anderes mit bei ist. Dann soll er gefälligst selbst fahren. Ich hätte auch nachhause fahren können. Dann hätte er sich ein Taxi rufen können. Warum hab ich das eigentlich nicht gemacht? Ach ja weil ich dämlich bin. Verdient hätte er es ja. Aber etwas in mir will ihn unbedingt noch sehen. WARUM UM HIMMELS WILLEN? Mein Blick war stur auf die Klotür gerichtet. Immer wieder kamen Mädels raus die kicherten. Ich man mir schon vorstellen warum sie kichern. Aber ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Dann kam er endlich. Ich weiß nicht ob ich stocksauer oder erleichtert sein sollte. Jedenfalls war es eine Mischung aus beiden. Als er mich entdeckte blieb er wie erstarrt stehen.

GUT!

Sein Blick hatte etwas Entschuldigendes. HA das kann er sich gleich klemmen. Aber ich sah auch Verzweiflung. Das wiederrum ließ mich ein bisschen schlucken. Aber nur ein bisschen. Meinet wegen kann er Schuldgefühle bis zum umfallen haben. Doch warum sollte er Schuldgefühle haben? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Er steht nicht in meiner Schuld. Genau genommen ist er mir gar nichts schuldig. Wir kennen uns erst einen Tag. Dennoch ist er mir so vertraut, als würde ich ihn schon ewig kennen. Das ist komisch, aber es fühlt sich auch gut an. Als wären wir dafür gemacht Freunde zu sein. Als wäre es Bestimmung. Das einzige was ihm vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten wird, ist das er es nicht geschafft hat sich zu ändern. Aber auch das kann mir egal sein, immerhin kann er machen was er will. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und blieb dann zögernd am Tisch stehen. Ich unterdrückte es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich schnappte meine Tasche und stand auf.

„Na bist du endlich fertig, dann können wir ja gehen", keifte ich.

Ich sah dass er kurz zusammen zuckte. Ich wollte gerade an ihm vorbei ziehen als er mich am Arm packte. Der hat Nerven mich noch anzufassen, nachdem er dieses Miststück angetatscht hat. Ich entriss ihm meinen Arm und sah in wütend an.

„Fass mich nicht an", fauchte ich.

„Bella es…", ich hob eine Hand.

Eine deutliche Aufforderung dass er schweigen soll.

„Ich will nichts hören. Beweg dich, ich will nachhause", fauchte ich wieder.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Schon lange gegangen", sagte ich spitz und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Er weitet kurz die Augen, dann trat eine Nachdenklicher Blick in seine Augen.

„Hast du etwa nur auf mich gewartet?"

Er flüsterte. Es klang ziemlich überrascht. Aber auch so als freute ihn der Gedanke das ich auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Ich hätte dich ja wohl schlecht hier allein lassen können. Und denk bloß nicht ich habe nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach abzuhauen".

„Du hättest nicht warten müssen. Ich hätte mir auch ein Taxi gerufen", flüsterte er wieder.

Dieses Mal klang es Schuldbewusst. Ja, ich hätte wirklich gehen können. Doch alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen ihn alleine zu lassen. Ich weiß es ist albern. Immerhin ist er erwachsen und ein Mann. Dennoch wollte ich auf ihn warten.

„Freunde tun sowas", flüsterte ich zurück.

Ich hoffte er würde es nicht hören. Ich war immer noch stocksauer. Aber das schlimmste war, das ich hundemüde war. Mir fielen fast die Augen zu. Ich wollte einfach nur nachhause. Und es interessierte mich auch nicht, was er noch zu sagen hatte.

„Freunde", flüsterte er noch leiser als ich aber ich verstand es.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er das Wort FREUNDE aussprach. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Als würde ihm ein riesen Stein vom Herz fallen. Als hätte er Angst gehabt, ich wäre an einer Freundschaft nicht mehr interessiert oder würde ihn hassen. Wer weiß was er sich alles für Fantasien aus gemalt hatte. Es war mir auch egal ich wollte nur noch ins Bett. Ich ging wieder an ihm vorbei.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

Er legte so viele Emotionen in dieses kleine Wort das mir kurz schwindlig wurde. Es kann natürlich auch die Müdigkeit gewesen sein. Wer weiß das schon. Aber dieses kleine Wort kam vom Herzen das hörte ich. Doch antworten tat ich nicht. Ich nickte nur und lief weiter. Er folgte mir. Draußen war es eisig. Es regnete mal wieder und der Wind peitschte mir die nassen Haare ins Gesicht. Bis zum Auto war es noch ein Stück. ARG nur wegen ihm. Würde ich ihn nicht jetzt schon so mögen, hätte ich ihn nachhause laufen lassen. Warum nahm ich das eigentlich alles auf mich? Ach ja weil du dämlich bist. Diese Antwort werde ich mir bestimmt noch häufiger selbst geben. Das habe ich jedenfalls im Gefühl. Er reichte mir seine Jacke. Doch ich nahm sie nicht. Will er damit etwa alles wieder gut machen. Na da kennt er mich aber schlecht. Eigentlich kennt er mich gar nicht. Ich bin vielleicht nicht nachtragend, aber es dauert auch bis ich vergesse. Und wenn ich erst mal in Fahrt bin, brauch es seine Zeit bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe. Er seufzte als ich keine Anstalten machte seine Jacke zu nehmen und trottete weiter hinter mir her. Endlich hatten wir das Auto erreicht. Ich stellte gleich die Heizung an. Edward setzte sich ohne einen Mucks neben mich. Ich wühlte in meiner Tasche um nach meinem Handy zu suchen. Da fiel mir auf, dass ich den Schlüssel zu der Wohnung der Zwillinge vergessen hatte. Ich habe einen eigenen Schlüssel. Den habe ich aber an einem extra Schlüsselbund. Ich nehm den immer nur mit, wenn ich vor habe zu ihnen zu gehen.

„Großartig", fluchte ich.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich hab den Schlüssel von den Hales vergessen. Aus dem Bett klingeln will ich sie auch nicht".

„OH", machte er nur.

Er traute sich kaum etwas zu sagen. Er wirkte eingeschüchtert.

GUT!

„Ich bring dich nachhause wo muss ich lang?"

Meine Stimme klang alles andere als Freundlich. Er beschrieb mir den Weg und ich fuhr los. Er brauchte nur die Straße nennen. Dann wusste ich schon wo die Reise hin geht. Jeder kennt diese Straße. Dort wohnen größten Teils nur Anwälte oder Ärzte.

„Bella?"

Ich schnaufte, ich wusste es dass er meine Stimmung noch mehr versauen wollte. Doch ich blickte kurz zu ihm. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung zu erzählen. Langsam hatte ich wirklich Probleme meine Augen offen zu halten. Das Warme Auto war nicht gerade hilfreich gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Vielleicht würde ich wach werden, wenn er mich zu textet. Zuhören muss ich ja noch lange nicht.

„Bella es tut mir leid", gut jetzt keimte die Wut wieder auf genau das wollte ich nicht hören.

„Was tut dir denn leid", zischte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du mich mit ihr gesehen hast. Ich nehme mal an ja, ich wollte…", setzte er an doch ich brachte ihn mit einem bitteren lachen zum Schweigen.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Es ist mir vollkommen egal WO oder in WEM du gesteckt hast KLAR".

Wieder zuckte er zusammen.

„Es war ein Versehen", wütend starrte ich ihn an.

„Bella pass auf", schrie er.

Ich schaute wieder auf die Straße und riss das Lenkrad rum. Beinahe wären wir auf den Bürgersteig gefahren. Beruhig dich Bella. OH ich würde ihm am liebsten…

„Ein versehen. Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig. Was versuchst du mir eigentlich weiß zu machen Edward. Das eure Lippen sich ganz zufällig begegnet sind und du ganz zufällig in sie abgetaucht bist. BITTE erspar mir das es interessiert mich nicht. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Aber erzähl mir nie wieder irgendetwas von wegen ICH KANN MICH ÄNDER", äffte ich ihn nach.

„Du bist mir nichts Schuldig. Du musst mir auch nichts erklären oder dich rechtfertigen. Weil es mir nichts angeht was du treibst. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal Notstand hast dann sehe bitte zu das ich mir das nicht mit angucken muss. Bei aller liebe ich mag dich und ich komm gut mit dir klar. Aber du kennst meine Meinung zu deiner Einstellung also erspar mir das. Ich will mir nicht mit angucken müssen wie du mit den Weibern spielst und wie du sie als Stück Fleisch betrachtest. Mach das gern wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber mit mir hat das alles überhaupt nichts zu tun. Und wenn du dich jetzt schlecht fühlst dann ist mir das auch egal. Ich will jetzt nur noch ins Bett. Denn während du deinen SPASS hattest, bin ich fast eingeschlafen. Ich finde deine Einstellung zu machen dingen so widerlich das ich brechen möchte. Wüsste ich nicht dass in dir ein guter Kerl steckt, würde ich mich keine Minute länger mit dir angeben. Aber solange du deine widerliche Seite nicht mehr in meiner Gegenwart zeigst, kann ich darüber hin weg sehen. Aber komm nie wieder auf die Idee mich irgendwie Anzugraben. Ich schwöre dir Edward das würdest du bereuen. HÖRST DU", die letzten Worte schrie ich nur noch.

Er rutschte bei jedem Wort tiefer in den Sitz. Doch gut für ihn er sagte nichts mehr. Er wirkte traurig und nachdenklich, aber auch das interessierte mich nicht. Wir führen in seine Straße und er zeigte auf eine Villa auf der anderen Seite. Ich führ auf die Auffahrt und guckte stur aus die Windschutzscheibe. Jetzt bringt es nichts mehr mit mir zu reden und es wurde auch alles gesagt. Vielleicht nachher irgendwann wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin und mich beruhigt habe. Ich nehm mal stark an das wir uns heute noch sehen werden. Er schnallte sich ab, stieg aber nicht aus. Stöhnend drehte ich mich zu ihm. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich aus dem Auto schreien aber sein Blick ließ mich unweigerlich etwas weicher werden. Er sah ziemlich gequellt aus. Er sah mich flehend an.

„Was ist denn noch?"

Ich klang nicht mehr ganz so angespannt. Sein Anblick tat mir irgendwie weh. Ob ich zu hart zu ihm war. Darüber werde ich mir später Gedanken machen. Jetzt will ich nur noch schlafen. Ich kann mich immer noch bei ihm entschuldigen.

„Würdest du mir bitte den Gefallen tun und hier schlafen".

Will er mich provozieren? Der hat vielleicht Nerven. Fragt er mich jetzt allen Ernstes ob ich noch mit hoch komme um mit ihm zu kuscheln oder was? Ich blies die Backen auf um eine neue Attacke abzufeuern, doch dann hob er beschwichtigend die Hand und ich stieß die Luft wieder aus.

„Ich mein das nicht so wie du schon wieder denkst. Aber ich bitte dich hier zu schlafen. Wir haben Gästezimmer oder du kannst bei Alice im Zimmer schlafen", sagte er langsam jedes Wort wohl überlegt.

„Warum sollte ich das machen?"

„Weil ich nicht möchte das du jetzt noch allein durch die Gegend fährst. Es ist spät und du bist müde. Ich hätte einfach Angst um dich".

WOW genau das ist die Seite die ich an ihm liebe. Die GUTE Seite. Die Seite bei der man sich geborgen und wohl fühlt. Der freundliche, liebevolle und hilfsbereite Edward. Der Edward mit dem man reden und lachen kann und der für einen da ist. Sein Angebot ist wirklich verlockend. Ich würde wirklich nichts lieber in diesem Moment machen als einfach nur zu schlafen. Ich glaube das Autofahren gerade wirklich gefährlich wäre. Ich kann ja kaum noch die Augen auf halten. Trotzdem zögerte ich.

„Bitte Bella", wieder dieser Flehende Blick.

Ich gab nach.

„NA schön. Aber ich nehm das Zimmer das am weitesten von deinem entfernt ist", er grinste kurz und nickte.

Er öffnete das Tor und ich stellte das Auto in die Garage. Dort sah ich auch sein Schmuckstück. Sein Auto war wirklich ein Traum. Ich versuchte es dennoch zu ignorieren und die Begeisterung nicht zu zeigen. Er merkte aber wie ich sein Auto einen kleinen Moment bewunderte und kicherte. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und er verstummte. Um ihm kichern zu hören war ich immer noch nicht in der Stimmung. Er führte mich durch die Villa. Sie war unglaublich. Doch da wir selber eine haben und die Hales ebenfalls ist es für mich nun nicht ganz so beeindrucken. Ich bin solche Häuser gewohnt. Er zeigte mir kurz seine Zimmertür und schmunzelte. Ich wusste genau warum er sie mir gezeigt hat. Damit ich abschätzen konnte ob zwischen seinem und den Gästezimmer genügend Platz ist. Unweigerlich musste ich auch schmunzeln. Aber so dass er es nicht sah. Er zeigte mir das Gästezimmer und blieb zögernd in der Tür stehen.

„Ahm also ich will dir nicht schon wieder zu nahe treten oder etwas falsches sagen aber…", er zögerte.

„ABER?"

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein T-Shirt von mir haben zum Schlafen. Ich denke Alice ihre Sachen werden dir zu klein sein", er sprach ganz vorsichtig und sehr leise.

Ich sah dass er wirklich unheimliche Angst vor meiner Reaktion hatte. Doch ich fand das sehr lieb von ihm. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust in meinen Sachen zu schlafen. Und er hatte recht. Alice ist viel kleiner als ich. Ihre Sachen würden mir nicht passen.

„Ahm gern das wäre lieb von dir und ahm vielleicht auch eine Boxershorts wenn du nichts dagegen hättest".

„Hab ich nicht", er grinste und verließ das Zimmer.

Er hatte es nicht mal anzüglich klingen lassen. Ich war begeistert. Kurz darauf kam er wieder. Ich nahm ihm dankend die Sachen ab. Er lächelte, sagte mir Nacht und verließ das Zimmer. Sofort ging ich ins Bad, das Gott sei Dank zum Zimmer gehörte und machte mich frisch. Kaum lag ich ihm Bett, schlief ich auch schon ein. Für langes Nachdenken fehlte mir einfach die Kraft.

Edward POV

Ich war froh dass ich sie überreden konnte hier zu schlafen. Sie sah sehr fertig aus und ich hatte Angst dass sie vielleicht einen Unfall bauen würde. Ihre Worte brachten mich zum Nachdenken. Ich muss so einiges überdenken. Dass sie sauer ist kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Aber gern hätte ich ihr die Lage erklärt. Vielleicht hab ich noch Gelegenheit dazu. Ich hoffe es ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen. Sie muss sich jedoch erst mal beruhigen. Dann versuch ich es nochmal. Wenigstens sah sie zum Schluss nicht mehr ganz so wütend aus. Sie nahm sogar meine Sachen an. Es wunderte mich schon sehr. Ich hätte damit gerechnet dass sie wieder an die Decke geht. Aber wahrscheinlich kommt es bei ihr nur darauf an wie man die Sachen andeutet. Ob es einen anderen Hintergrund hat oder einfach eine ganz normale Frage oder Bitte. Ich muss einfach in ihrer Gegenwart aufpassen wie ich manche Sachen sage. Wie ich sie betone und wie sie sich für jemand anderen anhören könnten. Was er daraus noch verstehen könnte. HACH das ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen. Ich würde es gern tun, aber es geht nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen dass ich es noch gerade gebogen bekomme. Und dafür werde ich mir alle Zeit der Welt nehmen. Ich werde es ihr beweisen. Ich werde es schaffen. Doch jetzt will ich nur noch schlafen. Mit einem seufzen losch ich meine Nachtisch Lampe und glitt in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Das war es erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe ich hab in dem Kapitel die verzweigte Situation in der sich die Beiden befinden gut dargestellt. Auf einer Seite die Wut und der Eckel bei Bella über Edwards Macho Seite und anderer Seitz die Vertrautheit seiner anderen Seite zu der sie sich hingezogen fühlt. Und bei Edward die liebe zu Bella aber dennoch die Bedürfnisse die er hat und nicht so leicht abstellen kann. Lasst mir ein paar Kommentare da wenn ihr Lust habt ich würde mich freuen.

LG jennalynn


	6. Klartext

Es geht weiter. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lang wie das letzte, aber zwingend Notwendig. Ein Gespräch zwischen Bella und Edward das unbedingt geführt werden muss. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet mir dass es schon ein Uhr nachmittags war. Stöhnend zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich bin so ein widerlicher Idiot. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ich das nur machen? Ich weiß einfach nicht was in mich gefahren ist. DOCH ich weiß das ganz gut. Ich war angetrunken, gut drauf und einfach nicht bei klarem Verstand. Ich hab mich verhalten wie immer. Und sonst fühlte es sich auch nie verkehrt an. Doch es war verkehrt. Sonst hatte ich nie starke Gefühle für jemand anderen. Doch jetzt hab ich die. Ich liebe Bella. Und genau vor ihren Augen sabberte ich eine andere ab.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE", fluchte ich und riss die Decke weg.

Wie kann ich das nur wieder gerade biegen? Und das auch noch ausgerechnet sie auf mich gewartete hat. Die ganze Zeit saß sie da und wartete auf MICH. Während ich in einer anderen steckte. Und sie wusste es und hatte wahrscheinlich die wildesten Fantasien im Kopf. Gott ich bin so ekelhaft. Ob ich heute Gelegenheit bekomme mit ihr zureden. Normal zu reden ohne Geschrei von ihr. Geschrei das ich gut nachvollziehen kann. Ich hab ihren Abend versaut. Ich weiß ja das sie solche Typen wie mich nicht ausstehen kann und dann lass ich diese Seite an mir die sie so hasst auch noch vor ihren Augen raus. Ich könnte mich schlagen. Was dachte ich mir bloß dabei? Das ist der springende Punkt ich dachte gar nichts. Ich muss das irgendwie wieder gerade biegen. Und wenn es Jahre dauert. Ich werde ihr beweisen dass ich auch anders kann. Das sie mir vertrauen kann und ich der richtige für sie bin. Denn nach allem was ich getan habe, sehe ich ihn ihren Augen das sie mich wirklich mag. Das ist so verwirrend. Wenn sie mich hassen würde, wenn sie mir aus dem Weg gehen würde, dann würde ich das verstehen. Aber das tut sie nicht und das wundert mich. Es gefällt mir natürlich aber es ist komisch. Wir müssen wirklich reden. Ich werde versuchen alles das zu beherzigen was sie möchte. Wenn sie will dass ich mich von ihr fern halte, dann werde ich das schweren Herzens tun. Obwohl ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann das sie das will. Sie sieht mich als Freund. Als sie gestern meinte FREUNDE TUN DAS da schlug mein Herz einen Tick schneller. Ich werde ihr ein Freund sein ein guter Freund und dann wird sie hoffentlich verstehen das ich auch ein guter fester Freund sein kann. Und dann wird sie sich hoffentlich auch in mich verlieben und ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen. Wie sie jetzt wohl auf mich zu sprechen ist? Ob sie immer noch sauer ist? Ich hoffe nicht, ich hoffe sie hat sich beruhigt. Sie sagte sie ist nicht nachtragend und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als das es wirklich so ist.

Ich ging ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Auf dem Flur blieb ich kurz stehen. Es war nichts zu hören, also ging ich erst mal in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel meiner Mutter.

# Kinder falls ihr vor mir zuhause sein solltet, ich bin nach Port Angeles gefahren. Ich werde erst spät zurück sein. Bestellt euch was zum Essen. Wir sehen und heute Abend. Ich hab euch lieb!

MUM#

Ich faltete den Zettel zusammen und legte ihn auf die Anrichte. Dann setzte ich eine Kanne Kaffee an und deckte den Tisch. Es waren noch frische Brötchen da. Ich überlegte ob ich warten sollte bis Bella selbst kommt. Aber dann dachte ich mir dass es für sie vielleicht unangenehm wäre in einem fremden Haus durch die Gegend zu spazieren. Ich kann es mir zwar nicht vorstellen denn sie ist sehr Selbstbewusst und nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Genau das gefällt mir so gut an ihr. Und deswegen komm ich auch so gut mit ihr und den Zwillingen klar. Sie sind wie wir. Dennoch entschied ich mich sie zu holen. Vielleicht schläft sie ja noch? Ich stand vor der Zimmertür und atmete tief durch. Machte mich auf alles gefasst und klopfte.

Bella POV

Ich lag im Bett und starrte die Decke an. BESSER ich lag in dem Gästebett von Edward und starrte die Decke des Gästezimmers an. Wie konnte das nur alles so weit kommen? Was genau hat dieser Typ an sich das er meine kompletten Gedanken einnimmt? Er ist doch nur ein Kerl. NEIN das ist auch nicht richtig er ist mein Freund. Oder auf dem besten Weg ein guter Freund zu werden. Würde er doch nicht diese scheiß gespaltene Persönlichkeit haben. Ich wäre ihm gestern am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen. Dass er uns einfach hängen ließ um mit diesem Flitchen zu vöglen. Doch das schlimmste an dieser ganzen Geschichte ist eigentlich der Grund warum ich sauer bin. Was mir natürlich erst jetzt klar geworden ist. Es war nicht einmal die Tatsache dass er mit ihr gevögelt hat. Oder das er überhaupt so ist. Das er Frauen nur für das eine Will. Es ist eher die Tatsache dass ich enttäuscht war. Ich hatte mir insgeheim erhofft dass er sich vielleicht wirklich ändern würde. NEIN nicht einmal das war es. Dass er sich für MICH ändern würde. Der Gedanke dass er es für MICH tun würde obwohl ich ihn nicht einmal darum gebeten habe tat unglaublich gut. Doch ich hatte mir zu viel auf seine Worte eingebildet. Es war vielleicht nicht ganz richtig ihm so anzuschreien. Aber im Grunde hat er es verdient. Denn wenn ich über all die Leeren Äußerungen hinweg sehe die er mir gab. Dann ist da immer noch sein Verhalten das mich ärgert. Warum gibt es eigentlich Männer du nur auf das eine aus sind? Ich meine was ist schon so gut daran? Gut ich kann es nicht beurteilen ich bin noch Jungfrau. Und ich bin stolz darauf ich will es für den richtigen aufheben. Ich will das mein erstes Mal was besonderes ist. Und nicht mit jemanden den ich nicht kenne und dann vielleicht noch auf einem schmierigen öffentlichen Klo. Nein das ist nichts für mich. Einige Frauen scheinen es anders zu sehen. Trotzdem ich habe ihm gesagt wie ich zu seiner Einstellung stehe. Und ich habe ihm auch gesagt dass mir das nicht passt und dass er sich nicht wundern muss wenn ich ausraste. Wie gesagt er soll es machen wenn ich nicht mit dabei bin. Auch wenn ich es weiß was er treibt ist es nicht so schlimm für mich als wenn ich ihm dabei zu sehen muss. Aber auch egal. Er soll machen was er will. Er braucht sich nur nicht über ein Kommentar meinerseits wundern. Ich würde es ihm immer wieder spüren lassen wie sehr mich seine Art stört. Was interessiert mich das überhaupt? Es ist sein Leben. Und solange er seine Pfoten von mir lässt, Ist alles gut. Dann werde ich die GUTE Edward Seite genießen und die SCHEISS Edward Seite ignorieren, wenn er sie nicht in meiner Gegenwart raus lässt.

Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja bitte", sagte ich.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Edward steckte den Kopf rein. Er lächelte mich schwach an. Er war sich bestimmt noch nicht sicher ob ich friedlich war. Ich lächelte zurück. Ich sah wie er gleich die Schultern lockerte und sich entspannte.

„Ich hab den Tisch gedeckt kommst du runter", sagte er freundlich.

Sofort fühlte ich mich wohl. Ja genau den Edward will ich immer sehen. Ich nickte und er schloss die Tür wieder. Schnell hopste ich unter die Dusche und zog mir die Kleider von gestern wieder an. Eine Tatsache die mir überhaupt nicht gefällt, aber was sollte ich schon machen. Ich lief durch die Villa und blieb an einer Foto Wand stehen. Dort waren zahlreiche Bilder in den gleichen goldenen Rahmen eingerammt und hingen an der Wand. Jedes Bild sah ich mir genau an. Es waren Familienfoto in jeder Lebensphase. Alle zusammen im Urlaub oder beim Fotografen. Ich musste Feststellen das Edward seiner Mutter wirklich ähnlich sah. Alice kam eher nach ihrem Vater bis auf die Haarfarbe die hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Genau wie Emmett. Der Vater der drei, der Carlisle hieß hatte blonde Haare, die er an keines seiner Kinder weiter gegeben hatte. Edward hatte einen ungewöhnlichen Farbton. Ein eigenartiges Bronze. Es sah toll aus. Ich ließ mein Blick weiter über die Fotos wandern. Babybilder, Kindergartengruppen, Einschulungen, Fasching, Geburtstage und viele Bilder mit den drei Geschwistern zusammen. Edward war wahnsinnig süß als Baby und Kind. Ich merkte dass er hinter mir stand, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken und sah mir weiter die Bilder an.

„Meine Mutter liebt diese Wand", sagte er dann.

„Das glaub ich es sind schöne Bilder", antworte ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

Eine Weile blickte ich noch die Bilder an bis ich mich umdrehte. Edward war immer noch auf der Hut. Er tat mir irgendwie leid. Ich versuchte so normal wie möglich zu sein. Im Grunde bin ich nicht mehr sauer, nur leicht verärgert. Aber das hält sich auch in Grenzen.

„Also was gibt es zum Essen ich habe Hunger", grinste ich.

Erleichtert lächelte er mich an. Spätestens jetzt verstand er dass ich mich beruhigt habe und ihn nicht Angreifen werde. Er ging vor und ich folgte ihm. Mein Blick huschte auf seinen Po und ich blickte sofort wieder weg. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Der Tisch war reichlich bedeckt. Aufstriche und Honig. Wurst und Käse dazu noch Obst. Eier, Kaffee und Brötchen. Da hatte aber jemand etwas gut zu machen, dachte ich schmunzelnd. Es war schon süß wie er sich ins Zeug legte. Ich setzte mich und er schenkte mir Kaffee ein. Wir begannen still zu essen, doch ich sah ihm an das er was auf dem Herzen hatte. Ich wusste auch was, er will die Lage von gestern klären. Ich hatte nicht groß Lust darauf, aber ich sah ein dass es aus der Welt geschafft werden muss. Jetzt wo ich wieder sachlich reden kann und wir ungestört sind hielt ich es für einen guten Zeitpunkt. Da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Ist deine Mutter gar nicht da?"

„Nein sie ist in Port Angeles. Sie hat uns einen Zettel da gelassen. Wird spät meinte sie".

„Schade ich hätte sie gern kennen gelernt".

Das hätte ich wirklich. Es wäre mir eine Ehre die Mutter dieser drei einzigartigen Personen kennen zu lernen. Er machte einen verblüften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wirklich?"

„Klar ich denke es ist immer gut die Eltern seiner Freunde kennen zu lernen", lächelte ich.

„FREUNDE", flüsterte er wieder und es klang höchst zufrieden.

„Dann sind wir noch Freunde?"

Fragte er zögernd. JA er hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen. Ich versuchte es ihm zu nehmen. Denn im Grunde hat er keinen Grund eins zu haben. Jedenfalls nicht vor mir. Immer hin hat er keine Verpflichtungen mir gegenüber.

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken", grinste ich.

Er grinste erleichtert zurück.

„Gut dann bin ich ja beruhigt".

„Sag mir nicht du hast die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und dir Gedanken darüber gemacht ob ich dir von nun an aus dem Weg gehe?"

Fragte ich ungläubig er nickte.

„Warum das denn?"

Er atmete tief durch und ich spürte dass er jetzt beginnen wird sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen mir alles anzuhören und nicht aus zu flippen sollte mir etwas nicht passen. ICH WAR BEREIT.

„Weil ich mich gestern wirklich wie ein Arsch verhalten habe", ich nickte um ihn in seinen Worten zu bestätigen. Er grinste kurz.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen dass mir das wirklich sehr leid tut. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was in mich gefahren ist…", ich wollte etwas sagen doch er hob die Hand.

„Lass mich bitte erst ausreden", ich nickte.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt ich will mich ändern und das habe ich auch wirklich ernst gemeint. Ich weiß dass du mir das alles nicht glaubst. Vor allem nicht seit der Sachen heute Nacht. Aber Bella wirklich es war nicht meine Absicht mit dieser Frau etwas zu machen. Ich hatte nicht nach so was gesucht.", jetzt musste ich was sagen.

„Bitte Edward erspar mir das ich will gar keine Details hören. Und es ist mir wirklich egal wie du dein Leben lebst, ich will nur nicht zugucken müssen".

„Aber das ist es doch was ich dir sagen will. Ich will so nicht mehr leben".

„Das sah aber ganz anders aus", sagte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, er seufzte.

„Ich weiß. Es ist so ich könnte es auf den Alkohol schieben, aber das ist eine lahme Entschuldigung".

„Wohl war", bestätigte ich ihn.

„Es war einfach. Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich hab einfach das getan was ich in so einer Situation immer tue und das war nicht richtig".

„Und wieso war es nicht richtig?"

Jetzt sah er mich verwirrt an. Doch ich fand meine Frage berechtigt. Warum denkt er es war nicht richtig wenn er doch sonst auch immer so was gemacht hat. Warum war es JETZT auf einmal nicht mehr richtig?

„Na ich meine du magst das doch nicht", stammelte er immer noch verwirrt doch ich merkte dass er eigentlich was anderes sagen wollte.

„Und warum machst du dir Gedanken darüber ob ich das mag oder nicht? Edward es ist dein Leben und nicht meins. Du musst mir überhaupt nichts beweisen und schon gar nicht dein Leben für mich umkrempeln. Das ist doch total dämlich. Wir kennen uns doch kaum".

„Aber ich würde es dir gern beweisen", er kling sehr aufrichtig.

„WARUM?"

Ich werde immer noch nicht schlau daraus. Warum denn um Himmel Willen? Er überlegte und ich sah wie er versucht sich die Frage selbst zu beantworten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen aber es ist ein Bedürfnis von mir. Ich möchte mich gern ändern. Vielleicht hast du mir den Kopf gewaschen. Vielleicht hast du mir die Augen geöffnet, dass das was ich tue nicht richtig ist".

„Das freut mich aber WARUM willst du es MIR beweisen. Beweis es doch lieber dir selbst. Mir musst du gar nichts beweisen".

Ich sah ihm an das es noch einen anderen Grund dafür gab. Aber ich war mir sicher dass er ihn nicht sagen würde.

„Vielleicht möchte ich ja einfach dass du alle Seiten an mir magst".

MH diese Antwort überzeugte mich nicht. Aber sie gefiel mir. Doch ich bezweifele, dass das der ganze Grund ist. Da ist noch mehr. Doch ich werde nicht mehr von ihm erfahren also muss ich mich damit zufrieden geben.

„Ich mag dich auch so".

„Das stimmt nicht, meine Macho Seite magst du nicht".

Da hatte er recht, doch es gehört zu ihm. Diese Seite muss ich ja auch nicht mögen.

„Da magst du recht haben. Aber solange du sie nicht mehr in meiner Gegenwart raus lässt stört es mich nicht weiter".

Er runzelte die Stirn. Er war mit meiner Antwort auch nicht zufrieden.

„Du darfst dich aber nicht wundern, wenn ich dir öfter meine Meinung an den Kopf knalle, sollte sie doch zum Vorschein kommen. Ich hab das ernst gemeint, als ich sagte du sollst deine Finger von mir lassen. Ich sehe dich als sehr guten Freund. Schon jetzt, aber Edward ich werde nie mehr für dich sein".

Ich sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen als ich das sagte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste dann würde ich sagen mein letzter Satz machte ihn traurig. Aber er überspielte es gut. Komischer weiße macht mich der letzte Satz auch traurig. MH also sowas. Was ist nur los mit mir?

„Und ich bitte dich, in meiner Gegenwart nie wieder sowas abzuziehen wie letzte Nacht. Ich akzeptiere es, aber wie gesagt ich will es nicht sehen. Es reicht mir dass ich weiß was du treibst. Es geht mich alles nichts an aber ich empfinde eine Wahnsinns Wut wenn ich sowas sehe. Egal bei wem. Das hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun".

„Aber ich will doch nicht mehr so sein", flüsterte er.

„Dann sei nicht mehr so. Auch das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber du solltest nicht wegen mir so eine Entscheidung treffen, dass hat keinen Sinn", ich sah ihm an das es für ihn einen Sinn gab, denn er aber nicht mit mir teilen wollte.

„Du hättest auch nachhause fahren können, dann hättest du nicht solange warten brauchen und das mit erleben müssen", flüsterte er wieder.

Ich hörte dass er immer noch ziemlich verzweifelt war. Und es ihm wirklich leid tat.

„Ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Aber der Gedanke das du dann alleine wärst ohne zu wissen wo wir sind und was los ist der hat mich davon überzeugt zu bleiben. Ich denke Freunde tun das für einander. Aber glaub nicht das ich jetzt immer auf dich warte wenn du ein Schäferstündchen führen möchtest", ich versuchte das letzte fröhlich klingen zu lassen, es ging nach hinten los.

„Ich versuche dass es nicht wieder vorkommt".

„Was, ein Schäferstündchen oder das ich auf dich warten muss", jetzt klingt es ein bisschen fröhlicher.

Auch er hörte es und lächelte kurz.

„Ein Schäferstündchen", ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an ich glaubte ihm nicht.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt dass es einfach wird, aber ich möchte es probieren. Ich werde dir nichts versprechen".

Schon wieder so eine komische Aussage. Warum versprechen er muss mir gar nichts versprechen.

„Meine Güte warum versprechen. Edward du musst mir nichts versprechen. Es geht mich absolut nichts an".

„Gut, wie du meinst".

„Also du bist echt eigenartig", ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist eigenartig jetzt gut oder schlecht?"

Er sah schon wieder hilflos aus.

„Es gehört zu deiner guten Seite".

„NA da bin ich ja zufrieden", grinste er.

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, als er weiter sprach.

„Würdest du mir dann bitte sagen, wie ich mich in deiner Gegenwart verhalten soll. Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung was OK ist und was nicht", er klang deprimiert.

Gerade wollte ich etwas sagen als mein Handy klingelte.

„Moment", sagte ich zu ihm und fummelte es aus der Hosentasche.

Ich musste nicht aufs Display sehen um zu wissen wer es ist. Es gibt nur zwei Personen die mich jetzt anrufen würden. Und eine davon wird bestimmt mit einem Kater im Bett lieben.

„Rose", sagte ich und ich hatte recht.

„Mensch Bella wo bist du denn? Weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe als Alice meinte du lagst heute Morgen nicht neben ihr".

„Ja tut mir leid ich hab meinen Schlüssel vergessen, ich wollte euch nicht wecken".

„Ach so, bist du zuhause?"

„Ne ich bin bei Edward".

STILLE!

„ROSE bist du noch dran?"

Edward kicherte, er kann sich auch vorstellen was sie jetzt dachte. Ich musste lächeln.

„JA JA also das musst du mir erklären".

„Da gibt es nichts zum erklären. Ich war gestern zu müde und da hat er mich praktisch gezwungen bei ihnen im GÄSTEZIMMER…", ich betonte das Wort.

„…zu schlafen. War auch besser so, mir wären unterwegs bestimmt die Augen zu gefallen".

„AHA", sie klang nicht überzeugt ich seufzte.

„Ist ja auch egal wann kommt ihr?"

„Ich denke so in zwei Stunden", ich sah kurz zu Edward er nickte.

„Ja zwei Stunden".

„OK süße dann bis nachher".

„JA bis später", dann legte sie auf.

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und versuchte wieder in unser Gespräch zu finden. Es war nicht möglich ich wusste nicht mehr was er mich gefragt hatte.

„Was wolltest du nochmal wissen?"

Er lachte kurz.

„Wie ich mich verhalten soll?"

„Ach ja also na ganz normal eben. So wie Freunde sich untereinander verhalten. So wie jetzt", ich grinste.

„Also keine Komplimente keine Berührungen?"

Ich sah dass ihm das letzte nicht gefiel.

„Richtig jedenfalls keine der Punkte die eine andere Bedeutung haben".

„Das ist kompliziert", sagte er und es klang wieder deprimiert.

„Findest du?"

„Ich hatte noch nie gute Freundinnen. Verstehst du die meisten Frauen mit denen ich zusammen war, waren nur auf Berührungen aus", das letzte flüsterte er.

Ich versuchte nicht mein Gesicht zu verziehen als ich unweigerlich darüber nachdachte.

„Du wirst es schon hin kriegen und wenn du übertreibst werde ich mich schon bemerkbar machen", jetzt grinste er.

„JA das kann ich mir vorstellen".

Wir redeten noch ein bisschen. Aber nicht mehr über dieses Thema. Ich wollte auch nicht mehr darüber reden. Er erzählte mir ein paar Geschichten von seinem Leben und ich ihm welche von meinem. Als der Kaffee langsam zur neigte ging, richteten wir uns auf. Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Ich überlegte kurz dann tat ich es einfach. Ich ging zu ihm, er sah mich erst perplex an dann legte ich ihm meine Arme um den Hals und mein Kopf an seine Schulter. Er brauchte einen Moment. Dann legte auch er seine Arme um mich und drückte mich. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich vertraut an und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl in seinen Armen. Ich umarmte ihn so wie ich auch Jasper umarme. Wie einen guten Freund. NEIN mittlerweile würde ich ihn sogar wie meinen besten Freund bezeichnen. Um das viele Vertrauen zu empfinden das ich bei Jasper empfinde benötigt es Zeit aber die haben wir. Ich hob meinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an, er strahlte mich mit einer solchen Intensität an das mir kurz die Worte fehlten die ich ihm sagen wollte. Er war sehr erleichtert über meine Aktion das sah ich ihm an.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Das machen Freunde", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er zögerte kurt dann tat er es mir gleich. Ich bekam Gänsehaut als seine Lippen meine Wange berührten. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich glaube ich habe ihm einen großen Freunde damit getan. Dann liefen wir in die Garage und fuhren zu den Zwillingen.

Edward POV

Das Gespräch war befreiend. Ich weiß jetzt was sie denkt und was sie fühlt und werde versuchen mich daran zu halten. Natürlich ist es für sie verwirrend das ich mich für SIE ändern möchte. Aber ich konnte ihr nicht sagen dass ich sie liebe. Ich glaube das würde sie nur abschrecken. Ich meine welches Mädchen würde sowas glauben, wo der der es sagt ein paar Stunden zuvor noch mit einer anderen gevögelt hat. Nein das würde sie nicht glauben, sie würde vielleicht wieder an die Decke gehen, das kann ich mir eher vorstellen. Als sie mich umarmt hat, einfach so von sich aus. Da wäre mein Herz fast aus meiner Brust geflogen. JA das fühlt sich gut an und ich werde versuchen ihr keinen Anreiz mehr zu bieten mich wieder zu hassen. Ich werde versuchen dass einzuhalten um das sie gebeten hat und ich werde versuchen ihr Herz für mich zu gewinnen. Ich fühlte mich so viel besser. Das Gespräch war notwendig. Auch wenn es mich ärgert dass ich ihr nicht mehr sagen kann wie heiß sie aussieht. Doch das werde ich schon überstehen wenn ich öfter so eine Umarmung oder ein Küsschen von ihr bekomme werde ich mich mit Komplimenten zurück halten. Es war vielleicht naiv von mir anzunehmen, ich würde sie gleich von mir überzeugen können. Es war naive zu glauben, sie könnte mir nicht wiederstehen. Was wir brauchen ist Zeit und ich bin bereit ihr und uns so viel davon zu geben wie es benötigt.

Der restliche Tag war sehr entspannend. Wir verbrachten den Tag bei den Hales. Die meisten von uns im Halbschlaf. Die letzte Nacht hatte Spüren hinterlassen. Jasper ging es richtig dreckig und wurde von meiner kleinen Schwester gepflegt. Ich muss mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr sprechen. Mich und Emmett verwöhnt sie nie so wenn wir einen Kater haben. Es ist schön sie und Emmett verliebt zu sehen. Ja die drei waren wirklich ein Glücksgriff. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Cullen Geschwister sich alle gleichzeitig verlieben. Nur leider hab ich es nicht ganz so einfach wie Emmett und Alice aber das wird sich schon noch alles geben. Ich muss mein Leben erst mal selbst ordnen und dann werde ich versuchen Bella zu überzeugen dass sie an mein Leben teil haben will. Am Abend bestellten wir uns was vom Chinesen und gegen 21 Uhr fuhren wir in Alice gelben Porsche mit dem wir auch schon am Samstag gekommen waren nachhause. Und ich bekam zum Abschied eine Umarmung von Bella. Auch von Rose aber die von Bella fühlte sich am besten an. Ja so kann ich die Zeit die sie braucht um mir zu vertrauen überstehen. Morgen ist Montag wir werden uns also erst wieder bei der Uni sehen. Ich freu mich darauf die drei wieder zu sehen. Sie sind gute Freunde schon jetzt.

* * *

Das war es wieder meine Lieben. Bis zum nächsten Mal

LG jennalynn


	7. Vergangende drei Monate

3 Monate sind seit ihrem Kennenlernen vergangen. Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sie in der Zeit alles verändert hat.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Bella POV

Vor drei Monaten trafen wir die Cullen Geschwister zum ersten Mal. Und nun sind sie fester Bestandteil unserer Clique. Sie sind einfach fantastisch. Ich komme mit ihnen super aus. Sogar mit Edward. Wir haben ein gutes Maß gefunden und das freut mich. Emmett ist in vielerlei Hinsicht wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Er ist mein Kuschelbär. Mit Emmett kann ich sehr viel Spaß haben. Er ist immer gut drauf, hat nie schlechte Laune. Doch wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich gehet oder einer unserer Clique blöd angemacht wird, dann kann er ziemlich beängstigend sein. Er spielt sich als Beschützer auf und hat damit Erfolg. Niemand würde sich freiwillig mit ihm anlegen. Es sei denn er hat sein Leben satt. Alice ist, ja sie ist einfach Alice. Aufgedreht, hibbelig und schwer zu bremsen. Wenn ihr etwas nicht passt kann sie zum Teufel werden. Sie kann nie still sitzen. Sie ist wie ein Flummi. Ja und Edward ist einfach einzigartig. Er ist ein toller Freund. Ich kann sehr gut mit ihm reden. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern, kann man mit ihm auch mal ein Gespräch führen ohne entweder, dauernd unterbrochen zu werden (Alice) oder ständig dumme Sprüche zu hören (Emmett). Es tut gut mit jemanden zu reden der so gut zuhören kann wie Edward. Hätte mir jemand vor drei Monaten gesagt dass Edward der geborene Zuhörer ist, hätte ich ihm den Vogel gezeigt. Rosalie und Jasper sind und bleiben meine besten Freunde. Zu ihnen fühle ich natürlich eine engere Vertrautheit. Ich meine wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Natürlich hinterlässt das eine Bindung die nicht zerstört werden kann. Doch zurzeit fühl ich mich mehr zu Edward hin gezogen. Das lieg wahrscheinlich daran, das weder Rosalie noch Jasper kaum noch mit leerem Mund anzutreffen sind. Denn bei Jasper steckt Alice Zunge drin und in Rose ihren Emmetts. Ja sie haben es endlich geschafft. Rosalie und Emmett waren schon nach zwei Wochen zusammen. Bei ihnen ging es ziemlich schnell. Und seitdem sind sie nicht von einander zu lösen. Egal welche Situation oder welche Umgebung sie müssen immer und ich meine wirklich immer ihren Speichel mit einander Teilen. Jazz und Alice brauchten ein bisschen länger. Sie kamen vor drei Wochen zusammen. Sie zeigen ihre Liebe nicht so offensichtlich wie Rose und Emmett. Jedenfalls nicht Körperlich, dafür starren sie sich immer verliebt an. Sie sind so in die Augen des anderen vertieft, dass sogar eine Alice mal nichts um sich herum mitbekommt. Und für geschlagene zwei Stunden den Mund halten kann. Die beide passen prima zusammen. Sie ergänzen sich in allem. Jasper war schon immer ruhig und durch Alice kommt er immer mehr aus sich raus, sie steckt ihn an. Und im Gegenzug schafft Jasper es immer Alice leicht zu beruhigen und auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen, wenn sie es mal wieder übertreiben will.

Und so bleiben Edward und mir nicht viel mehr übrig als unter uns zu sein. Anfangs hatte ich meine bedenken. Ich bezweifelte ob das so gut ist, dass wir noch mehr Zeit mit einander verbringen. Aber zu meiner großen Überraschung läuft es sehr gut. Er hatte seit dem Vorfall im Twilight nicht wieder versucht mich Anzugraben. Er hielt sich an das worum ich ihn gebeten hatte. Und ich genoss den GUTEN Edward in vollen Zügen. Diese Seite an ihm fasziniert mich so sehr, dass ich es nicht erwarten kann wieder bei ihm zu sein. Ales in mir kribbelt vor Vorfreude wenn er kommt und wenn er da ist explodiert das Gefühl in tiefste Zufriedenheit. Jeden Tag wenn wir uns sehen schenkt er mir ein Lächeln, bei dem ich anfangs immer Sterne vor meinen Augen hab tanzen sehen. Nach einer Zeit habe ich mich auf dieses Angriff gewöhnt und erwidere sein Lächeln. Er hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen. Das brauch ich nicht einmal zu bestreiten.

An seiner selbstauferlegten Keuschheit hatte er anfangs seine Probleme. Die einzigen Male bei dem ich ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte. Mit dem Flitchen aus dem Twilight an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Discobesuch waren es genau 3 bei dem er seine guten Vorsätze über Bord schmiss. Und immer waren wir in einem Club und immer hatte er ordentlich was getrunken. Ich will es nicht auf den Alkohol schieben, aber ganz untätig war der dann doch nicht. Und jedes Mal hatte ich ihn dabei beobachtet wie er sich den Weibern an den Hals schmiss und jedes Mal versuchte er sich bei mir zu entschuldigen und jedes Mal machte ich ihm eine Szene. Ich hatte ihm gesagt dass ich das nicht sehen möchte. Und doch hatte er es in meiner Gegenwart getan. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine gescheuert so sauer war ich. Es interessierte mich nicht ob oder mit wie vielen er es treibt. Aber das ich dabei zugucken musste wie er wieder mit ihnen spielt und sie nur für das eine wollte das war zu viel. Da platzte mir der Kragen. Und natürlich kam die Enttäuschung wieder zum Vorschein. Ich sagte ihm er solle es sich nicht noch einmal wagen mir zu sagen er möchte sich ändern. Auch wenn es mir egal ist ob er sich ändert. So braucht er es mir nicht ständig unter die Nase reiben und dann doch wieder das Gegenteil von dem machen was er wollte. Zwei Tage brauchte es jedes Mal bis meine Wut auf ihm verflogen war. In den zwei Tagen versuchte er sich so oft bei mir ein zu schleimen und sich zu entschuldigen das ich ROT sah. Und das schlimmste waren dann noch die Erklärungen oder die Rechtfertigungen die er mir versuchte weiß zu machen. Aber umso überraschender war ich dann als es wirklich aufhörte. Seit zwei Monaten habe ich ihn nicht mehr mit einer Frau gesehen. Ich habe nicht mal den Ansatz eines Flirtversuchs bei ihm gesehen oder ein Blick der einer heißen Frau galt. Nichts absolut nichts. Dafür schenkt er mir immer wieder Blicke die mein Herz rasen lassen. Wenn wir Feiern sind, hat er nur Augen für mich. Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr so viel trinkt. Ich kann mir nur zwei Gründe vorstellen warum das so ist. Einer wahrscheinlicher als der andere. Entweder er hat keine Lust auf Alkohol, was ich aber nicht so recht glauben mag. Oder er versucht wirklich alles um nicht wieder in Versuchung zu geraten. Und das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Es freut mich natürlich, dass er keiner mehr hinterher guckt. Und so komisch es auch klingt, freut es mich noch mehr dass er mir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Wir sind schon echt ein komischer Haufen aber wir sind glücklich und nur das zählt.

Noch unerwarteter war, dass nicht nur eine enge Freundschaft zwischen uns und den Cullen Geschwistern herrscht. Nein auch ihre Eltern, Carlisle und Esme wurden gute Freunde meiner und der Eltern der Zwillinge. Sie haben durch uns Kinder zusammen gefunden. Sie sind beinahe so unzertrennlich wie wir sechs. Daher kommt es auch oft vor das wir gemeinsame Abende oder Tage verbringen. Zu zwölft, es ist einfach großartig. Carlisle und Esme sind zwei ganz besondere Menschen. Sie sorgen sich viel um das Wohl anderer. Carlisle ist ein großartiger Chirurg. Und Esme arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in einer Obdachlosen Küche. Sie schenken all ihre Liebe an ihre Kinder. Man kann es mit Bedingungslose Hingabe vergleichen wie sie für ihre Kinder sorgen. Ich hab sie sehr schnell in mein Herz geschlossen.

Edward POV

Die letzten drei Monate mit Ausnahme von dem ersten waren ohne jeden Zweifel die besten meines Lebens. In dem ersten Monat hatte ich sehr mit mir zu kämpfen. Zweimal passierte es noch dass ich nicht wiederstehen konnte. Danach fühlte ich mich jedes Mal unerträglich schlecht. Bella ließ ihre Wut an mir raus und ich nahm sie verzweifelt hin. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Ich habe das getan was ich nie wieder tun wollte. Und dann auch noch in ihrer Gegenwart. Obwohl sie mich ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte es nicht in ihrer Gegenwart zu tun. Keine Entschuldigung zog bei ihr. Meine jämmerlichen Versuche es zu erklären und sie milde zu stimmen scheiterten kläglich. Also beschloss ich gar nichts mehr zu sagen und das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Erstaunlicherweise war es genau das was Bella wollte. Sie wollte darüber nicht reden und verhielt sich mir gegenüber wieder ganz normal. Seit zwei Monaten hatte ich keine andere Frau mehr angefasst, geschweige denn angesehen. Und ich muss mit Faszination feststellen dass es gar nicht so schwer ist zu wiederstehen. Ich bin viel lieber mit Bella zusammen. Ich genieß unsere gemeinsame Zeit viel mehr als ich jedes Schäferstündchen davor genossen habe. Und dank unserer Pärchen haben Bella und ich viel Zeit gemeinsam. Nie hätte ich gedacht dass es mich befriedigen würde nur zu reden und Zeit mit einer Frau zu verbringen. Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran das es Bella ist und keine andere. Zeit mit Bella ist das kostbarste was es für mich gibt. Ich bin im Augenblick so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde das aus mir und Bella mehr werden würde als nur eine tiefe Freundschaft. Doch ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf das es eines Tages so sein wird. Bei Bella kann ich ich selbst sein. Bei ihr brauch ich mich nicht zu verstellen. Die schlechte Seite an mir gibt es nicht mehr. Auch wenn Bella es vielleicht noch nicht glaubt, so weiß ich dass es so ist. Bella hat aus mir einen neuen Menschen gemacht und darüber bin ich sehr dankbar. Selbst meine Geschwister sagen ich hätte mich um 180 Grad geändert und ihnen gefällt die Veränderung. Und was ich auch nicht erwartet hätte ist das es mir sehr leicht fällt mit ihr zu reden. Anfangs hatte ich Angst wieder etwas falsch zu machen. Etwas falsches zu sagen, dass sie ärgert oder nervt. Aber seit gut zwei Monaten muss ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken was ich sage. Wie gesagt sie hat mich verändert und ich genieß unsere Zeit.

Heute ist Freitag. Ich wartete am Uni Parkplatz auf Bella. Alle anderen hatten schon vor einer Stunde aus. Normalerweise auch Bella aber sie meinte sie wolle noch in die Bibliothek. Nur ich habe freitags so lange. Ich glaube Alice hatte Jasper heute Morgen noch dazu überredet mit ihr Schoppen zu gehen. Der Arme, innerlich litt ich mit ihm. Und Rosalie und Emmett werden wahrscheinlich den Tag im Bett verbringen. Also wirklich mein Bruder verhält sich schlimmer als ich mich je verhalten habe. Der soll mall noch einmal sagen ich bin süchtig nach Sex. Seit dem er mit Rose zusammen ist, treiben die es ständig und wirklich überall. Einmal hatten sie wieder einen so heftigen Lustschub das wir anderen Angst hatten sie würden auf offener Straße übereinander herfallen. Aber sie schafften es dann doch noch in ein Kino das nicht weit entfernt war. Nicht um sich einen Film anzusehen, sonder die Toilette zu blockieren. Wir dürften dann vor dem Kino warten bis sie sich abreagiert hatten und konnten unseren Stadtbummel fortsetzen. Natürlich lachen wir heute noch über diesen Tag. Ich hatte 10 Minuten eher Schluss. Das erklärt auch warum sie noch nicht an meinem Martin stand. Wenn sie von Büchern umgeben ist, kann sie sich nur schwer losreißen. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht in die Bibliothek gegangen. Wäre ich dort aufgetaucht hätte sie so lange genervt bis ich mich zu ihr gesetzt hätte und wir noch eine Stunde dort verbracht hätten. So steht sie unter Zeitdruck weil sie mich nicht warten lassen möchte und wird sich losreißen müssen. UND da kam sie auch schon und lächelte mich an.

„Wartest du schon lange?"

Sie gab mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange und sah mich fragend an. Wie ich diese Begrüßungen liebe. Das sind die schönsten Momente am Tag. Obwohl ihre bloße Anwesenheit schon reicht um mir den Tag zu versüßen.

„Eine Weile", lachte ich.

„Du hättest doch in die Bibliothek kommen können".

„Ha das hättest du wohl gern gehabt was", sie lachte.

Ich wollte gerade auf der Fahrerseite einsteigen als sie mich am Arm festhielt.

„Was wird denn das?"

Fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und öffnete sie. Stöhnend ließ ich meinen Autoschlüssel in ihre Hand fallen und lief zur Beifahrerseite. Sie kicherte und stieg ein.

„Du solltest eben nicht gegen mich wetten", grinste sie.

Ich steckte ihr die Zunge raus und schnallte mich an. Mein armes Auto. Bella fährt noch schlimmer als ich. Heidenangst kann sie einen einjagen und das alles nur weil ich Depp mit ihr wetten musste. Woher sollte ich denn auch wissen dass sie eine Alkoholverträglichkeit von einem Stier besitzt. Sie trinkt vielleicht nicht viel und auch selten. Aber wenn sie trinkt dann richtig. Sie hat mich gnadenlos unter den Tisch gesoffen und nicht mal mit den Wimpern gezuckt als sie sich einen kurzen nach dem anderen hinter kippte. Ich vertrag ja schon viel aber Bella ist echt die Härte. Es war richtig gruselig zu sehen wie sie nach dem 10 Schnaps erst richtig warm wurde und mit Genuss auf den nächsten wartete. Rosalie und Jasper beölten sich vor Lachen. Sie wussten natürlich dass Bella nicht zu schlagen ist. Emmett und Alice starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Emmett mit offenem Mund und Alice war das erste Mal wirklich sprachlos. Ich hatte mich an dem Abend ohne jeden Zweifel zu tiefst blamiert und Bella hatte sich köstlich amüsiert. Am nächsten Tag hing ich kotzend über der Kloschüssel und Bella wirkte wie frisch geboren. Ärgerlich war das. Jedenfalls durfte Bella jetzt bis zu denn nächsten Semesterferien immer mit meinem Martin nach der Uni nachhause fahren. Sie hatte sich richtig in mein Auto verliebt. Es gefiel mir sie so zu sehen, mit diesem strahlen in den Augen.

„Musst du gleich nachhause?"

„Ne wieso?"

„Ich müsste noch schnell zum Arzt. Geht ganz schnell will mir bloß eine Spritze geben lassen", lächelte sie.

„Klar ich warte vor der Praxis".

Mit dieser Praxis hatte ich zwar nicht gerechnet aber gut. Bella flitzte schnell bei ihren Frauenarzt rein und ich wartete. Also bekommt sie die Spritze. Das ist interessant. Ich hatte Bella noch nie mit einem Freund gesehen. Von Jasper weiß ich das sie auch noch nie ernsthaft mit jemanden zusammen war. Es würde mich natürlich schon interessieren ob es schon einmal jemanden in ihrem Leben gab mit dem sie mehr gemacht hat. Ich würde sie natürlich nie fragen. Für sie wäre es wieder eine Anspielung. Dennoch bin ich neugierig. Natürlich wäre es mir egal. Immerhin bin ich auch nicht ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Doch bei Bella kann ich es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Vielleicht ist sie noch Jungfrau? Ich versuchte angestrengt diesen Gedanken nicht als wunderbar zu empfinden. Es geling mir nicht! Doch warum sollte sie Verhüten wenn sie noch nie hatte? Das macht doch auch keinen Sinn, oder macht sie es nur aus Vorsichtsmaßnahme weil es ja immer passieren könnte. Bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken konnte wurde ich unterbrochen. Bella kam lächelnd aus der Praxis und setzte sich wieder ans Lenkrad.

„So fertig wo jetzt hin?"

Ich hatte meine Gesichtszüge doch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Bella bemerkte es. Meine Gedanken hatten mich eindeutig wieder zu sehr beeinflusst.

„WAS?"

„Nichts ahm also ist mir egal wohin", stotterte ich.

Verdammt Edward, du bist ein Idiot.

„Edward was ist los?"

„Alles in Ordnung wirklich".

„Ich glaub dir nicht. Wir hatten gesagt wir reden über alles".

Herausfordernd sah sie mich an.

„Ich bin mir sicher darüber möchtest du nicht reden".

„Egal sag es einfach", sie war gut gelaunt das wird sich bestimmt gleich schlagartig ändern.

„Also nehm mir das bitte nicht übel. Ich habe auch keine Hintergedanken oder so. Ich bin nur ernsthaft neugierig".

Sie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Also ahm warum Verhütest du?"

Sie lächelte und ich atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ach das. Ich weiß eigentlich nicht so genau. Ich denke es kann nicht schaden".

MH ja da hat sie recht. Es kann wirklich nicht schaden. Es ist natürlich praktisch wenn man geschützt ist. Man kann ja nie wissen. Ich bin aber dennoch verwundert dass sie so locker darüber redet. Dass sie mich nicht wieder ankeift. Ob sie vielleicht doch langsam anfängt mir zu vertrauen. Jedenfalls was das betrifft.

„Du willst doch noch was wissen ODER?"

„Es ist nicht so wichtig. Wirklich, es geht mich nichts an", winkte ich ab.

„Du willst wissen ob ich noch Jungfrau bin", geschockt sah ich sie an.

Sie amüsierte sich wohl über mein entsetztes Gesicht. Sie amüsierte sich. Es ist ihr nicht unangenehm. Das wird ja immer verrückter. Es gab eine Zeit da ging sie schon an die Decke wenn ich ihr sagte wie hübsch sie ist. Und nun plaudert sie ganz locker über ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Natürlich freut es mich dass sie immer lockerer in meiner Gegenwart wird. Vielleicht hab ich es ihr doch langsam bewiesen dass ich anders sein kann.

„Naja also woher wusstest du…", setzte ich an aber fand keine passenden Worte mehr.

„Na das ist doch ganz offensichtlich das, was den meisten Männern interessiert oder nicht?"

„Das bedeutet aber nicht das die Männer sich dabei gleich was denken", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären.

Ich wollte wirklich nicht dass sie gleich wieder das schlimmste von mir denkt.

„Das sag ich ja auch nicht", sagte sie Schulterzuckend.

Immer noch verblüfft über ihre Reaktion sah ich sie an.

„Schau mich doch nicht so entsetzt an. Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt falls du angst hattest du überschreitest eine Regel", lachte sie.

Nun ging es mir besser. JA die Regeln der Freundschaft. Diese hat sie mir Anfangs versucht beizubringen und mich gestoppt wenn ich sie überschritt. Es war eine lustige Zeit. Obwohl sie das ein oder andere Mal ziemlich genervt war. Ich genoss es. Sie ist so wahnsinnig sexy wenn sie bissig ist. Langsam setzte der Wagen sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch eine Antwort hat sie mir noch nicht gegeben. Jetzt hat sie mich aber neugierig gemacht.

„Und bist du noch?"

Fragte ich leise. Ich versuchte so wenig Interesse wie nur möglich in die Frage zu stecken. Es klappte nicht, man hörte dass ich unglaublich neugierig auf die Antwort war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und grinste frech.

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Jetzt hast du mich angestachelt ich kann da nix dafür", grinste ich zurück.

„Ja", sagte sie dann.

Aus dieser Antwort wurde ich nicht schlau.

„JA ich habe dich angestachelt oder JA ich bin noch Jungfrau?"

Wieder ein freches Grinsen.

„Such dir was aus".

„Toll", schnaufte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie lachte herzhaft. Es freut mich doch wenn sie sich amüsiert.

„Letzteres", sagte sie dann leise.

„Oh", mehr wusste ich nicht zu sagen.

Jungfrau WOW ich hatte es gedacht aber zu wissen dass es wirklich so ist, ist schon etwas anderes. Ich meine vielleicht mag es nicht wichtig sein. Aber für mich ist es wichtig. Immerhin liebe ich sie. Zu wissen dass die Liebe meines Lebens noch nie von einem anderen berührt wurde macht mich schon froh.

„Danke", hauchte ich.

„Wofür?"

Jetzt klang sie verwundert.

„Das du ehrlich zu mir warst und meine Frage beantworte hast obwohl ich weiß das du sowas nicht magst".

„Du irrst dich. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber Edward du bist nicht mehr der Edward vor drei Monaten. Über solche Themen zu sprechen stört mich nicht. Das hat es noch nie. Doch wie du damals immer gesprochen hast das hat mich gestört. Heut ist das nicht mehr so. Du hast nicht mehr diese Arrogante und selbstgefällige Art an dir. Jetzt kann ich mit dir reden ohne die Befürchtung zu haben, dass du dir gleich sonst was einbildest. Heute kann ich dir antworten ohne Angst haben zu müssen dass du es gleich als Triumpf siehst. Heute kann ich mich in deiner Gegenwart verhalten und fühlen wie eine Frau deren bester Freund sich für ihr Leben interessiert. Ohne es für eigene Zwecke zu missbrauchen".

Wir sahen und einen Augenblick tief in die Augen. Dann schaute sie wieder auf die Straße. Ihre Worte machten mich stolz und glücklich. Glücklich weil sie sich so wohl mit mir fühlt. Und stolz weil ich es allen Anschein endlich geschafft habe ihr zu beweisen das ich anders sein kann. Nicht mehr der Macho, der Arsch der sie anfangs auf widerliche Art und Weise abgegraben hat. Zufrieden lächelte ich vor mir hin und sah auf die Straße. Sie fuhr zu uns. In der Einfahrt stand Emmetts GTA Spano. Also belagerten sie heute Emmetts Bett.

„Na Toll ich dachte hier haben wir vor ihren Paarungslaute Ruhe", stöhnte Bella.

Ich lachte und stieg aus als sie meinen Wagen in der Garage parkte. Drinnen erwartete uns ein Bild mit dem wir nicht gerechnet hatten. Emmett und Rosalie waren vollständig bekleidet. Sie saßen am Esstisch und warteten auf das was meine Mutter in der Küche zauberte.

„Na müsst ihr euch stärken", grinste ich frech und gab Rose ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Beide lachten auf und schüttelten den Kopf. Bella setzte sich neben Emmett und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr worauf der anfing zu lachen. Rosalie und ich sahen sie fragend an.

„WAS?"

Tat sie unschuldig. Emmett gluckste immer noch wie ein Büffel.

„Was lacht ihr denn so ich will auch mit lachen", sagte Rose.

„Rosalie würde ich jemals etwas sagen ohne dich daran teilhaben zu lassen?"

Bella tat gespielt geschockt. Das Rosalie so etwas auch nur denken konnte. Ich musste grinsen.

„Ich kenne dich schon einige Jahre Isabella Marie Swan also lautet die Antwort JA".

„Dann hast du mich in all den Jahren aber nicht richtig kennengelernt Rosalie Lilian Hale".

Wir brachten alle in schallendes Gelächter aus dann kam meine Mutter und das Thema war vergessen.

„Ah ihr beide seid auch schon da. Hallo Bella", lächelte meine Mutter.

„Hey Esme das riecht mal wieder unglaublich", schwärmte Bella.

Meine Mum lachte und holte noch zwei Tischgedecke für mich und Bella. Dann begannen wir mit dem Essen. Zwei Stunden später waren auch Jasper und Alice wieder da. Alice sah höchst zufrieden aus und Jasper zu tiefst genervt. Wir lachten ihn aus und zogen ihn auf, dann planten wir den Abend.

„Also egal was du dir überlegt hast Alice…", funkelte Emmett sie an.

„…ich bin nur dabei wenn wir ins Twilight gehen".

Alice schnaubte. Wie Emmett richtig erraten hat, hatte sie sich bestimmt schon wieder was anderes einfallen lassen um uns zu foltern. Wir anderen nickten und sie gab sich geschlagen. Also war es beschlossen. Heute noch ins Twilight. Die Mädels verschwanden in Alice Zimmer. Mittlerweile hatten sie in unserer Villa genauso viele Kleider wie bei sich selbst zuhause. Heute wird ein geiler Abend, da bin ich mir sicher.

* * *

Wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende. Ich kann euch sagen dass es jetzt langsam aber sicher zur Sache geht. Jacob wird im nächsten Kapitel auftauen. Er wird von nun an Teil Bellas Lebens sein und auch für immer bleiben. Doch nicht auf gute Art und Weiße.

LG jennalynn


	8. Überraschung und ein neues Gesicht

Es geht weiter.

In diesem Kapitel tritt Jacob in ihr Leben.

Was Edward davon hält und alle anderen werdet ihr erfahren wenn ihr dieses Kapitel bis zum Ende lest. *grins*

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Bella POV

Gegen 22 Uhr machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Club. Es ist Mitte Oktober und schon sehr kalt. Die Kälte macht mir nicht ganz so viel aus. Wir sind es in Seattle ja nicht anders gewöhnt. Solange kein Schnee liegt ist alles gut. Schnee gehört zu den wenigen Dingen die ich nicht ausstehen kann. An den Regen gewöhnt man sich, aber an den Schnee kann ich mich nicht gewöhnen. Leider kann man ihn nicht vermeiden. Im Club war heute ordentlich was los, aber wir hatten Glück und fanden noch einen großen Tisch an dem wir alle ran passten. Gut ein kleiner hätte es dieses Mal auch getan. Rose und Alice saßen eh nur selten auf einen eigenen Stuhl. Wir ließen den Abend mit einer Flasche Champagner starten. Der kleine Vorteil wenn man Eltern hat die gutes Geld verdienen.

„Bella?"

Ich blickte zu Jasper, er lächelte mich an. Ich hob die Augenbrauen.

„Komm wir gehen tanzen", ich nickte und stand auf.

Jasper hob Alice von seinem Schoß und platzierte sie auf den Stuhl. Dann reichte mir Jazz seine Hand und führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Kaum befanden wir uns auf besagte Fläche bewegten wir uns auch schon zur Musik. Wir sahen uns die ganze Zeit in die Augen.

„Wir vernachlässigen dich zurzeit ganz schön stark was?"

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Naja er hatte schon recht. Seit einigen Wochen sehe ich meine besten Freunde wirklich sehr selten. Aber schlimm finde ich das nicht. Ich bin glücklich wenn sie glücklich sind. Und da sie es sind kann es mir nicht schlecht gehen.

„ACH Quatsch", winkte ich ab und lächelte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder was zu dritt unternehmen", er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Jasper wirklich es stört mich nicht. Ich sehe euch gern so verliebt und mir fehlt es an nichts wenn du deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen hast".

„Echt nicht?"

„Nein es ist ja auch nicht so als wäre ich in schlechter Gesellschaft", grinste ich.

Jasper lachte einmal laut auf. Ja Edward ist wirklich keine schlechte Gesellschaft.

„Ja das stimmt es ist schön das du deine anfängliche Abneigung gegen ihn endlich abgelegt hast", grinst Jasper.

„Ja er zeigt sich ja auch nur noch von seiner besten Seite".

„Alice sagt er hat sich sehr verändert".

„Das kann ich nicht ganz bestätigen. Ich kannte ihn ja vorher nicht. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Monat muss ich ihr Recht geben".

„Sie hatte mir ein bisschen von ihm erzählt. Ich muss schon sagen das es eine 180 Grad Drehung ist".

„Wenn Alice das sagt dann wird es wohl stimmen", grinste ich.

„Ja und sie meinte das du der Grund bist", er sah mir aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

Ein bisschen zu Aufmerksam hatte ich das Gefühl. Warum sollte ich der Grund sein? Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn.

„Versteh ich nicht", ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Warum sonst sollte er sich geändert haben?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht. Aber bestimmt nicht wegen mir. Gut vielleicht haben meine Reaktionen zum Anfang ihm dabei geholfen die Augen zu öffnen. Das wird es vielleicht gewesen sein, aber einen anderen Grund kann ich mir nicht denken".

„Wirklich nicht?"

Also langsam geht mir diese ganze Fragereih auf den Nerv. Was will er mir denn damit beweisen. Es kann nur so sein wie ich es eben gesagt habe. Er brauchte wahrscheinlich nur so eine Hysterische Frau wie mich die ihm verdeutlicht wie scheiße sein Verhalten ist.

„Nein wirklich nicht. Was willst du mir eigentlich sagen Jazz?"

„Naja vielleicht bist du ja im generellen der Punkt für sein neues Verhalten. Vielleicht sieht er in dir mehr als nur eine Freundin", ich verzog das Gesicht.

So ein Unsinn. Was soll Edward denn in mir sehen. Ich bin für ihn nur eine Freundin. Und er für mich nur ein Freund. Ein guter Freund. Ein Freund der wahnsinnig gut aussieht. Er ist perfekt. Er ist ein toller Mensch und durch sein neues Verhalten ist er gleich noch viel besser. Ich liebe ihn, aber nur als Freund.

„Wer sagt das, Alice?"

„Unteranderem, aber wir anderen sehen es ähnlich".

„AHA vielleicht solltet ihr mal zum Optiker gehen", Jasper fing an zu lachen.

„Im Ernst Bella du magst ihn doch oder etwa nicht?"

„Natürlich mag ich ihn. Ich mag ihn als Freund. Er ist mir sehr wichtig geworden, aber nicht so wie ihr das wieder denkt. Noch mag ich dich lieber", sagte ich grinsend und Jasper lachte wieder.

„Na das freut mich", er gab mir ein Küsschen.

„Ich finde jedenfalls dass ihr super zusammen passen würdet".

„JAPSER", sagte ich etwas strenger.

„Hey das ist meine Meinung. Gut und die der anderen. Vielleicht mit der Zeit. Ich denke jedenfalls das Edward in dich verknallt ist".

Er spinnt. Er hat eindeutig ein Ding an der Waffel.

„Als wenn Edward jemand wäre der sich verliebt", ich lachte einmal auf.

Die Vorstellung daran ist einfach zu komisch.

„Vielleicht nicht der alte Edward aber der neue schon".

„Ihr habt alle eine ziemlich blühende Fantasie hat euch das schon mal jemand gesagt", wieder lachte er.

„Wir werden sehen was die Zeit bringt".

„MHH bestimmt nicht das was ihr denkt".

Er lachte wieder. Zum Glück sprach er das Thema nicht mehr an. So ein Quatsch. Als wenn Edward sich verlieben würde und dann auch noch in mich. Hach lächerlich. Ich bin zufrieden dass er sich geändert hat. Sollte ich wirklich der Grund deswegen sein, dann bestimmt nicht weil er mich liebt. Natürlich freut es mich dass er anders ist. Ich würde mir nichts mehr Wünschen als das es auch so bleibt und ich weiterhin so gut mit ihm klar komme.

Wir tanzten noch 3 weiterte Lieder als Jasper wieder etwas sagte.

„Wollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?"

Jasper sah mich Fragend an. Meine Blase meldete sich langsam also beschloss ich diese erst zu leeren.

„Geh schon mal vor ich muss aufs Klo", ich gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und löste mich von seinem Hals.

„Gut bis gleich", dann trennten sich vorläufig unsere Wege.

Ich schlängelte mich durch die tanzenden durch. Heute war wirklich der Teufel los. Es war gar nicht so leicht aus dem Gedränge raus zu finden. Ich hatte fast die Toilette erreicht als ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Ich habe gesagt nein", hörte ich Edward sagen und blieb stehen.

Ich sah mich um, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Ich ging ein Stück weiter. Die Herrentoilette befindet sich hinter einer Ecke in einem kleinen Gang. Und als ich um die Ecke sah, entdeckte ich ihn. Er lehnte an der Wand und vor ihm stand ein Mädel. Vielleicht um die 20 Jahre. Sofort kochte die Wut wieder in mir hoch. Soviel zu, der neue Edward. Wütend wollte ich abdampfen, als er wieder etwas sagte.

„Du sollst deine Hände weg nehmen", verwundert drehte ich mich wieder um.

Er hielt ihren Arm in der Luft fest und ließ ihn dann fallen. Er sah genervt aus. Sein Ton war äußerst bissig. Gespannt beobachtete ich die beiden.

„Nun komm schon ich hab gehört mit dir kann man viel Spaß haben", sagte sie.

Jetzt sah ich sie erst richtig. Sie hatte langes lockiges braunes, fast blondes Haar. War ziemlich klein. Aber sie hatte eine tolle Figur. Alles passte perfekt zu ihrer Größe. Ihr Gesicht sah ich nicht, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. Edward verdrehte die Augen, ich musste unweigerlich kichern.

„Du wirst aber keinen Spaß mit mir haben", sagte er genervt.

„Was ist dein Problem?"

„Ich habe keine Interesse ist das so schwer zu verstehen".

Ich war begeistert. Wenn diese Frau von Vorn genauso gut aussieht wie von hinten, dann muss ich Edward wirklich großen Respekt zusprechen. Es freut mich zu sehen wie er sie abblitzen lässt. Ja er hatte sich geändert. Und mich machte das was ich gerade sehe sehr glücklich.

„Also meine Freundin meinte du wärst jemand den man nicht stundenlang an graben muss, du wärst gleich auf sie angesprungen".

„Ich weiß nicht wem du meinst?"

„Sie heißt Maria".

Edward sagte nicht gleich etwas darauf. Ich sah wie die Erkenntnis einsetzte. Er brauchte es nicht abstreiten. Diese Maria scheint es also wirklich gegeben zu haben. MH naja die Vergangenheit holt einen immer wieder ein.

„Also kennst du sie doch", sagte sie siegessicher.

„Ja ich kenne sie aber das ändert trotzdem nichts an meiner Entscheidung".

„Sie sagte du warst mit Abstand der beste der ihr je begegnet ist", nun strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust.

Ich hörte ihn schnaufen. DER BESTE OH MAN. Ich weiß nicht ob mir diese neue Weisheit nun gefallen oder anekeln soll.

„Es freut mich für Maria das es ihr gefallen hat aber du, wirst trotzdem nicht in den Genuss kommen", wieder nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie auf Abstand.

Ja es freut mich doch auch für Maria, dachte ich sarkastisch. Wenn ich mir das nur Vorstelle. Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Wenn Edward wirklich so gut ist, wie diese Maria sagt. Und so wie er sich gerade geäußert hat stimmt es wohl, dann versteh ich noch weniger warum er all das aufgegeben hat. Wenn er doch so gut ist. Dann muss es für ihn sicherlich schwer sein auf so viel Spaß zu verzichten. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt für ihn.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich habe echt gehofft dir mal zu begegnen und nun tust du als wärst du ein Heiliger. Was ist es, gefall ich dir nicht?"

Sie klang irgendwie verletzt. Ich sah wie Edward sie musterte. Sie gefiel ihm, gar keine Frage. Das sah ich an seinem Blick. Er sah auch ein wenig gequält aus. Ich wette dass es für ihn gerade sehr schwer ist zu widerstehen. Dennoch tut er es und das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Er hätte sie jetzt genauso gut schnell aufs Klo ziehen können. Das hätte nie jemand von uns mitbekommen, auch ich nicht. Aber er tut es nicht. Anscheinend ist es ihm wirklich ernst damit mir oder besser sich selbst zu beweisen das er auch anders kann. Ich bin mir sicher, wäre sie ihm vor drei Monaten begegnet hätte er nicht lange diskutiert. Er hätte wahrscheinlich gar nicht diskutiert.

„Ich bin ganz bestimmt kein Heiliger…", er grinste kurz bei dieser Äußerung.

Ich musste auch grinsen, NEIN das ist er ganz sicher nicht.

„…es liegt auch nicht an dir OK. Du bist wirklich wahnsinnig hübsch und hast eine sexy Figur aber".

„Aber" harkte sie nach.

„Aber, es liegt an mir. Ich bin nicht mehr so. Wärst du mir vor ein paar Wochen begegnet hätte ich nicht nein gesagt".

Wieder musste ich lächeln. Er ist wirklich ehrlich. Hätte meine nun sehr volle Blase nicht so genervt hätte ich das Schauspiel bestimmt noch weiter verfolgt, aber ich muss so dringend pinkeln. Stöhnend wandte ich mich um und ging aufs Klo. WOW Edward Cullen der Player Nummer 1hatte eben einer richtig heißen Frau widerstanden, obwohl sein letztes Mal schon einige Wochen her ist. Ich bin begeistert. Edward ist wirklich einmalig und ich bin echt stolz auf ihm. Das werde ich ihm nachher noch sagen. Ich denke ein bisschen Lob wird ihm ganz gut tun. Dann schafft er es vielleicht auch weiterhin zu widerstehen. Ich denke niemand wird mir einen Vogel zeigen wenn ich sage dass ich ernsthaft überrascht bin.

Edward POV

Da will man nur schnell Wasser lassen gehen und wird gleich an gegraben. Und dann auch noch von einer sehr sehr heißen Frau. Jane heißt sie. Verdammt ist die süß. Die wäre genau das richtige für mich. NEIN Edward. Du willst nur Bella also versuch es ihr zu verdeutlichen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie hörte nicht auf. Natürlich konnte ich mich an Maria erinnern. Sie war die erste Frau hier in Seattle mit der ich etwas hatte. Sie war die Frau wegen der ich richtig Stress mit Bella bekommen hatte. Die Frau die gleich über mich hergefallen ist. Sie war wirklich unglaublich gut. Anscheinend ging es ihr mit mir genauso. Das freute mich natürlich, obwohl es nichts Neues für mich ist. Sie ist nicht die erste die meinte ich wäre gut. Aber das sie mich gleich weiterempfehlt das ist echt die Krönung. Ich bin doch kein Sexgegenstand den man weiterreichen kann. Gut in der Vergangenheit habe ich mich selbst weitergereicht. Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle die soll jetzt endlich verschwinden.

„Aber, es liegt an mir. Ich bin nicht mehr so. Wärst du mir vor ein paar Wochen begegnet hätte ich nicht nein gesagt".

Und das stimmt auch. Ich hätte niemals nein gesagt. Mit der kleinen kann man bestimmt richtig viel Spaß haben. NEIN EDWARD böser Gedanke.

„Und warum ist das jetzt anders?"

Sie sah schwer enttäuscht aus.

„Ich hab mich eben geändert", sie verzog das Gesicht.

„OH GOTT du hast dich verknallt", schlussfolgerte sie.

Ich musste lächeln. Klar dass sie gleich die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Für jemanden wie mich gibt es nur einen Grund sich zu ändern und der heißt LIEBE. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich strahlte nur von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Verdammt dich hat es ja richtig erwischt".

„Gut erkannt, also würdest du mich nun bitte vorbei lassen".

„Schade, echt schade hättest du dich nicht später verlieben können", nörgelte sie.

Sie war wirklich süß. Einmalig passte eher.

„Du hättest ja auch ein paar Monate eher auftauchen können", zwinkerte ich ihr zu.

„Ja streu ruhig Salz in die Wunde", ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ich fing herzhaft an zu lachen.

„Naja dann kann man wohl nichts machen und du lässt dich sicher nicht umstimmen", sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Nein tut mir leid, aber ich bin auf diesem Markt nicht mehr zu haben".

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher dass es das wert ist".

Über diese Antwort musste ich nicht lange nachdenken.

„Ganz sicher", kam es wie aus der Pistole sie grinste.

„Na dann hoffe ich das die gute weiß wie viel Glück sie hat".

Genau das ist das Problem, sie weiß es eben nicht.

„Sie weiß es nicht", stellte Jane fest mein Gesicht hat mich bestimmt verraten.

„Nein noch nicht, aber das hat ja auch Zeit".

„Ich habe großen Respekt vor deiner Entscheidung. Wirklich solche Männer gibt es nicht viele. Männer die ihr ganzes Leben umkrempeln um der die sie lieben zu gefallen. Es muss bestimmt schwer sein, sein Leben von heute auf morgen zu ändern. Ich kann mir vorstellen das du dein Leben sehr genossen hast und gern und oft deinen Spaß hattest", ich nickte sie lächelte.

„Viele Männer würden diese Situation ausnutzen auch wenn sie schon längst in festen Händen sind. Du nicht, dabei weiß sie noch nicht einmal was von ihrem Glück. Du musst sie sehr lieben um das alles auf dich zu nehmen", wieder nickte ich.

Ich musste zugeben, dass diese Jane es auf den Punkt genau erfasst hat.

„Dann will ich dich nicht weiter in Versuchung bringen. Es ist echt schade, aber da kann man nichts machen. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück bei ihr. Hoffentlich wird es so wie du es dir wünscht und all das hat sich gelohnt".

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und wollte gerade gehen, als ich sie am Arm festhielt. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Danke", sagte ich und gab ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Für was?"

„Für dein Verständnis".

„Kein Problem", winkte sie ab.

Dann ging sie.

„JANE", rief ich ihr hinterher.

„JA?"

Ich sah ihr tief in die Augen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du solltest deinen Körper nicht an so viele Männer verschenken. Schätze was du hast. Such dir jemanden der dich vom ganzen Herzen liebt und den du auch liebst und dann werde glücklich".

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. Dann lächelte sie und nickte. Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln dann verschwand sie um die Ecke. WOW ich hab es geschafft. Ich habe wiederstanden. Es war nicht einfach aber machbar. Und ich fühle mich wirklich großartig. Wenn Bella das doch nur gesehen hätte. Erleichtert und stolz auf mich machte ich mich auf den Weg zu unserem Tisch. Als ich um die Ecke Bog, sah ich etwas das mir gar nicht gefiel. Bella hing in den Armen eines anderen.

Bella POV

„OH", stieß ich hervor als ich gegen jemanden prallte.

Ich stolperte zurück und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zwei Arme griffen nach mir und hielten mich fest.

„Na hoppla", sagt eine raue Stimme.

Ich blickte hoch und sah in zwei braune Augen. Es waren schon fast schwarze Augen. Noch nie habe ich so dunkle Augen gesehen. Ich war sofort in diesen Augen verzaubert. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück und sah mir den Typ genauer an. Er hatte dunkle Haut und schwarze stachelige Haare. Ich würde ihn auf 22 oder 23 Jahre schätzen. Er war sehr groß und muskulös. Er erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Emmett. Sein T-Shirt spannte über seine Muskeln. Er lächelte mich an. Ich erwiderte es.

„Tut mir leid, meine Schuld ich hab geträumt".

„Macht doch nichts. Ich hab dich ja fast umgeworfen", er lachte.

Es hörte sich wie Musik in meinen Ohren an.

„Ja danke dass du mich davor bewahrt hast mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen. Das wäre bestimmt alles andere als sanft gewesen".

Es fiel mir erstaunlich leicht mich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Immer wieder gern", grinste er.

„Ich bin Jacob", er reicht mir seine Hand.

„Freut mich ich bin Bella", ich nahm seine Hand.

Seine Hand war so schön warm und stark.

„Also Bella darf ich dich zu einem Drink einladen, als Entschädigung".

„Ich bin doch in dich gelaufen also wäre es wohl eher an mir, dich einzuladen", grinste ich.

„Hättest du nicht OH gesagt, hätte ich nicht mal bemerkt das mich jemand berührt hat", ich lachte.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann sehr gern".

„Schön", lächelte er freundlich.

Wir gingen gemeinsam zur Bar. Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Das ist doch nicht mein übliches Verhalten. Ich gehe nie mit jemanden einfach so mit und lass mir etwas ausgeben. Komisch, aber bei diesem Jacob habe ich ein gutes Gefühl. Sein Anblick verschlägt mir die Sprache. Das gibt es auch nicht oft. Eigentlich gab es das nur einmal. Als ich Edward sah. Und damals hatte ich auch das Gefühl das er gut für mich sein könnte. Das Gefühl hat mich nicht enttäuscht. Edward ist sehr gut für mich, er ist ein super Freund für mich geworden. Vielleicht täuscht mich mein Gefühl bei Jacob auch nicht. Jedenfalls zieht er mich magisch an. Und was ist an einem Drink schon verkehrt? Wir bestellten uns einen Cocktail. Die Bar war voll, aber an einer Wand stand noch ein kleines leeres Sofa das er dann ansteuerte. Er setzte sich und ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder. Eigenartig ich fühle mich wirklich wohl in seiner Gegenwart obwohl ich ihn gar nicht kenne. Vielleicht ist das ja ein gutes Zeichen.

„Also Bella, ist Bella die Abkürzung für irgendwas?"

Ich nickte und zog an meinem Strohhalm, er beobachtete mich. Noch etwas eigenartiges, ich fühle mich nicht unwohl dabei von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Es schmeichelt mir irgendwie.

„Von Isabella aber Bella ist mir lieber", ich grinste.

„Ich find Isabella schön", sagte er nachdenklich und zog an seinem Strohhalm.

„Kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, aber wer findet seinen eigenen Namen schon schön".

„Ja auch wieder war. Ich werde auch lieber Jake genannt".

„Na dann Jake. Erzähl mir was von dir", er grinste.

Ihm gefiel es das ich ihn gleich mit Jake ansprach. Es wundert mich wie locker ich bei ihm sein kann. Ich bin zwar nicht schüchtern, aber schnell Bekanntschaften schließen tu ich auch nicht. Bei Jake ist das anders, er strahlt etwas Vertrautes und Faszinierendes aus. Er begann zu erzählen.

Er kommt aus La Push. Indianer hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Sein Aussehen spricht jedenfalls dafür. Er wurde von seinen Eltern rausgeworfen, da er sich weigerte aufs College zu gehen. Sie verstanden seine Einstellung nicht. Sie meinten er soll was Vernünftiges mit seinem Leben anfangen. Doch er hatte keine Lust aufs College, er wollte Geld verdienen. Er möchte eine Ausbildung machen. Leider hat er noch keine Gefunden. Er hat eine kleine Wohnung und hält sich mit Jobben über Wasser. Es war faszinierend ihm zuzuhören. Ich kann die Einstellung seiner Eltern verstehen, aber ihr Handeln verstehe ich nicht. Das ist doch kein Grund ihn vor die Tür zu setzen. Ich war begeistert von seinen Erzählungen. Was er schon alles gemacht hat und wo schon überall gearbeitet. Er hatte wirklich schon viel erlebt. Durch seine Erzählungen wurde er noch interessanter für mich. Ich konnte seine Sicht der Dinge genauso gut verstehen wie die seiner Eltern. Mich stört es nicht, dass er nicht studiert oder keine Ausbildung hat. Dieser Junge hat mich so in seinen Bann gezogen das ich alles großartig an ihm finde. Er erzählte mir von seinen Freunden und seinen Schwestern. Man hörte dass er sie sehr vermisst. Auch das er seine Eltern vermisst, aber zu stolz ist den ersten Schritt zu tun. Ich hörte zu und staunte. Mit jedem weiteren Satz fühlte ich mich mehr zu ihm hingezogen. Er strahlte so viel Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Er gefiel mir sehr, alles an ihm. Ich konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu bewundern. Die Art und Weiße wie er beim sprechen die Lippen bewegt war fesselnd für meine Augen. Sein Lächeln ließ mein Herz einen Hüpf er machen. Seine Augen fixierten mich und ließen mich nicht los. Ich war wie benebelt. Was macht dieser Typ nur mit mir? Es stört mich nicht das ich keine Antwort darauf habe. Ich möchte es nur weiter genießen.

„So aber nun erzähl du mir mal was von dir", grinste er.

Also begann ich zu erzählen. Von meinen Eltern ihrer Arbeit. Man sah die Begeisterung in seinen Augen. Als ich ihm erzählte wie ich lebe. Er schien sich wirklich für mich zu interessieren. Ich erzählte von meinen Freunden und meinem Studium. Bei dem Wort Studium verzog er kurz das Gesicht, lachte dann aber. Wir redeten und redeten und ich hatte das Gefühl noch endlos weiter reden zu können. Er meinte er müsse unbedingt mal mit meinem Auto fahren. Grinsend stimmte ich ihm zu.

„WOW es muss toll sein so viel Geld zu haben", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Es ist nicht das wichtigste aber praktisch", sagte ich achselzuckend.

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da. Ich beobachtete ihn. Er wirkte abwesend. Er war komplett in Gedanken. Über was er wohl nachdenkt? Plötzlich hatte sein Blick etwas Entschlossenes. Als hätte er eine ernsthafte Entscheidung getroffen und ist bereit sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Wieder fixierte er mich mit seinen Blick. Ich konnte nichts anderes als ihn ebenfalls anzustarren. Viel zu vernarrt war ich in seinen Augen. Er sah mich mit steigender Intensität an. Eine Intensität bei der mir ein bisschen schwindlig wurde. Wie schaffte er es nur so zu gucken. Ich wusste nichts mehr. Weder ob ich atme noch wer ich bin. Ich sah nur die fast schwarzen Augen die mich verhexten und plötzlich war mir alles egal ich wollte sie nur weiter sehen dürfen.

„Ich würde dich gern näher kennenlernen Bella", flüsterte Jacob.

Ich konnte nur nicken. Ich war nicht fähig zu sprechen. Meine Stimme würde erst wieder kommen, wenn er seinen Blick lösen würde.

„Gibst du mir deine Nummer, ich melde mich dann bei dir", wieder nickte ich.

Er lächelte, jedenfalls nehm ich das an. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit auf seine Lippen zu schauen. Aber ich sah das Lächeln in seinen Augen.

„OK", sagte er und löste endlich den Blick Kontakt.

Ich schaute kurz zu Boden und schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Was war denn das gerade? Hatte ich ihm ernsthaft versichert ihm meine Nummer zu geben. Seit wann machst du denn sowas ISABELLA? Ich tadelte mich selbst, musste dann aber feststellen dass ich mich schon darauf freue wenn er sich bei mir meldet. Er holte sein Handy raus und ich sagte ihm meine Nummer an.

„Ich werde mich bald bei dir melden, ich muss jetzt aber los. Wir sehen uns".

Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht dass er schon gehen musste, aber er würde sich melden und das ließ mich lächeln. Er stand auf und zog mich an der Hand mit hoch. Ich dachte schon er würde es tun, doch er überraschte mich. Er küsste mich nur auf die Wange. Wieder ein Pluspunkt. Ich wette viele Männer hätten das jetzt ausgenutzt. Aber ich wusste doch gleich dass Jacob nicht so einer ist. Er weiß wie man mit einer Frau umzugehen hat. Er ist höfflich und zuvorkommen und verdammt er sieht so gut aus. Ich lächelte ihm an und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Vergess nicht dich zu melden", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", flüsterte er zurück und das kling aufrichtig.

Eine Äußerung die mich hoffen ließ. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Doch vorher schenkte er mir noch eins seiner bezaubernden lächeln. WOW also was ist nur los mit mir? Der Typ hat mir ordentlich den Kopf verdreht. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist mag ich jetzt noch nicht beantworten. Im Augenblick fühle ich mich sehr gut. Mit einem Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht lief ich zurück zu meinen Freunden. Als ich an unserem Tisch ankam sah ich verwirrt zu Edward. Er war der einzige der noch dort saß. Ich sah mich im Club um. Es war schon ziemlich leer. Dann sah ich auf die Uhr und schluckte.

„OH", flüsterte ich.

Edward POV

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie sich gegenseitig anschmachteten. Am liebsten wäre ich hin gerannt und hätte Bella an mich gezogen, aber ich hatte kein Recht dazu. Dann gingen sie an die Bar und schließlich setzten sie sich zusammen auf ein kleines Sofa. OK eindeutig Zeit für mich zu den anderen zurück zu gehen. Ich bin nicht masochistisch genug um mir das mit ansehen zu können. Das Hochgefühl das ich eben noch empfand war verschwunden und Verzweiflung nahm den Platz ein.

„Mensch Edward was denn mit dir los?"

Meine Schwester sah mich mit ihren großen kuller Augen an.

„Du warst ganz schön lange weg, du hast doch nicht etwa schon wieder?"

Emmett brauchte die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen. Ich wusste auch so was er Fragen wollte. Ob ich schon wieder vögeln war.

„Nein hab ich nicht. Ich wurde nur aufgehalten", sagte ich genervt.

„So nennst du das also heute", sagte er ernst.

„Mensch ich war nicht vögeln", sagte ich aufgebracht.

Ein bisschen zu aufgebracht. Mindestens 14 andere Leute drehten sich zu mir um. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich atmete tief durch und berichtete den anderen von meinem Erfolg. Sie staunten nicht schlecht.

„Oh Edward ich bin so stolz auf dich. So gefällst du mir viel besser", meine Schwester kam zu mir und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich lächelte schwach und legte meinen Arm um sie. Dann zog ich sie an mich und Atmete wieder tief durch.

„Aber was hast du dann?"

Sie flüsterte doch ich hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme.

Also erzählte ich auch von dem was ich gerade gesehen habe.

„Mach dich da mal nicht verrückt. Bella ist keine die sich so schnell auf einen Typen einlässt", versuchte mich Rose zu beruhigen.

„Man dich hat es ganz schön erwischt was? Bella hat es dir wirklich angetan", sagte Jasper nachdenklich wohl eher zu sich selber.

„Sie ist unglaublich. Ich kann nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Sie ist alles was ich will, aber alles was ich nicht haben kann", sagte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Ach so ein Quatsch. Natürlich kannst du sie haben. Ich bin mir sicher, Bella fühlt auch was für dich. Sie will es entweder nicht wahrhaben oder nicht verstehen aber da ist was".

Das was Alice sagte munterte mich nicht auf. Jasper sah auf einmal ein bisschen gequält aus.

„Rede mit ihr. Sag ihr wie du fühlst", sagte Emmett.

Ich sah wie Jasper den Kopf schüttelte. Jetzt sahen ihn alle Fragend an.

„Ich glaube das würde nichts bringen. Bella will es einfach nicht glauben. Ich habe vorhin schon mit ihr über dieses Thema gesprochen. Sie meinte sie könnte sich das nie vorstellen. Du wärst niemand der sich verliebt. Sie ist aber unendlich froh darüber das du dich geändert hast und sie wünscht sich nichts mehr als immer mit dir befreundet zu sein".

„NA TOLL", stöhnte ich.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen".

„Zeig ihr wie sehr du sie liebst. Ich weiß nicht wie. Bella ist eine harte Nuss, aber ich bin mir sicher dir fällt was ein. Ich denke was ihr beide braucht ist einfach Zeit".

„Und was wenn sie sich doch in jemand anderen verliebt?"

„Dann kannst du ihr nur versuchen zu zeigen das er der falsche ist und du der richtige. Geb jetzt bloß nicht auf, kämpf um sie", sagte Emmett alle nickte.

Ja sie haben recht. Ich kämpfe ich kämpfe weiter. Ich werde Bella ein Freund sein, ein guter Freund. Ich werde mein Vertrauen weiter aufbauen. Und irgendwann werde ich es ihr beweisen. Egal was kommen mag, ich werde für sie da sein. Egal wie sie sich entscheiden mag, ich werde es hin nehmen aber nicht aufgeben und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile beisammen, doch ich war nur noch Körperlich anwesend. Ich dachte immer wieder darüber nach wie ich mich nun gegenüber Bella verhalten sollte. Wenn ich jetzt die Eifersuchtstour fahre, wird sie wieder sauer und ich hätte nichts gewonnen. Also muss ich über das was ich vorhin gesehen habe drüber weg sehen und so tun als hätte ich nichts gesehen. Vielleicht erzählt sie mir ja von diesem Typen. OH GOTT Hauptsache habe ich meine Stimme und meine Gesichtszüge dann auch ihm Griff.

„EDWARD, Verdammt Emmett nun knall ihm doch mal eine", ich schreckte hoch.

„WAS WAS, man Alice erschreck mich doch nicht so".

„Dich erschrecken ich rede schon 3 Minuten mit dir".

„Oh, was wolltest du denn?"

„Wir rufen uns jetzt ein Taxi. Willst du auch schon nachhause?"

„Und was ist mit Bella?"

Alle lachten ich grinste.

„Dann nehme ich mal an das bedeutet nein und du wartest auf Bella", lachte meine Schwester.

„Ganz richtig erkannt".

Alle verabschiedeten sich von mir und dann begann die Wartereih. Es erinnert mich ein bisschen an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Abend hier. Nur das Bella diejenige war die warten musste. Ob sie sich damals genauso beschissen gefühlt hat. Jetzt bekomm ich erst eine vage Vorstellung darüber wie sie sich gefühlt haben muss. Nur mit dem Unterschied das sie wusste was ich trieb. Gott ihr ging es bestimmt noch schlechter. Die Zeit verging. Langsam machte ich mir wirklich sorgen um Bella. Es war schon zehn vor halb Vier. Wenn sie um halb Vier nicht hier sein sollte, werde ich sie suchen. Erleichtert sah ich dann, wie sie auf mich zu kam. Ihr Gespräch muss gut ausgegangen sein, sie strahlte wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Jetzt wird es Zeit die Maske aufzusetzen Edward. Entgeistert sah sie mich an. Erst dachte ich meine Maske wäre verrutscht doch dann sah sie sich um und schaute auf die Uhr und flüsterte ein OH. Also hielt meine Maske und sie war nur geschockt über die Uhrzeit. Sie kam vorsichtig auf mich zu und sah mich prüfend an. Jetzt kommt dein Einsatz Edward. Ich lächelte, GUT es gelang mir, sie entspannte sich und lächelte auch.

„Sorry du hättest nicht warten müssen", ich lachte.

„Das erinnert mich an irgendetwas, hab ich nicht letztens das gleiche zu dir gesagt", nun lachte sie auch.

„Stimmt".

„Meine Antwort würde übrigens genauso klingen wie deine damals. Ich konnte dich nicht einfach alleine lassen".

Sie grinste mich an.

„Das ist süß von dir", mein Herz setzte kurz aus.

„So sagt man", ich stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Also können wir", sie nickte.

Ich legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sie mir einen um die Hüfte. Das fühlte sich so gut an. Dann liefen wir raus und ich bestellte uns ein Taxi. Schon bald kam eins.

„Wohin?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ist mir egal", sagte ich.

„Ich würde sagen zu mir. Wenn dann muss schon alles übereinstimmen. Eigentlich hättest du ja nun fahren müssen, aber über diese Tatsache sehen wir hinweg. Ich bring dich dann ins Gästezimmer, gebe dir ein Slip und eine Nachthemd von mir. Morgen früh mach ich dann Frühstück und entschuldige mich permanent bei dir und du redest Klartext mit mir, abgemacht", sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin.

„Abgemacht", sagte ich und schlug ein.

Wir brachten in schallendes Gelächter aus. Bella ist einmalig. Verdammt sie ist so eine tolle Frau.

„Aber das mit dem Slip und dem Nachthemd lassen wir lieber", grinste ich.

„Und wenn es so ein heißes Teil wäre wie an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Morgen", sagte sie auffordernd.

Es wunderte mich immer wieder wie locker Bella zurzeit mit mir umgeht. Vielleicht hab ich doch bessere Chancen als ich mir vorstellen kann.

„Wenn du es anziehst dann gern", grinste ich frech.

„Na das glaub ich dir", sagte sie und schlug mir empört auf den Oberarm.

Ich fing an zu lachen. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lang. Bellas Eltern schliefen schon. Als wir die Villa betraten war alles dunkel und ruhig.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken oder bist du schon müde?"

„Nein so müde bin ich noch nicht", antwortete ich.

Wir gingen zur Bar und Bella kippte uns beide ein Glas Sekt ein. Dann setzten wir uns aufs Sofa. Nebeneinader natürlich. Bella hatte ihre Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Sie mallte kleine Kreise mit ihrem Finger. Ob das auch noch alles unter ihre Freunde Regel fällt, oder ob sie es gar nicht so bewusst wahrnimmt was sie da tut. Es ist komisch aber ich habe das Gefühl als würde Bella langsam offener werden. Als hätte sie bewusst entschieden ihr Leben ein bisschen intensiver zu genießen. Es gefällt mir natürlich. Es ist schön sie so ungezwungen zu sehen. Sie war die erste Zeit viel zu verkrampft in meiner Gegenwart. Ich legte behutsam meine Hand auf ihre. Ich rechnete damit dass sie sie weg zieht aber sie tat es nicht. Wieder machte mein Herz einen Hüpf er. Was ist das nur? Ob sie vielleicht doch Gefühle für mich hat. Sie lächelte mich an und nippte dann von ihrem Sekt. Ich muss mich an jedem Strohhalm klammer. Alles versuchen zu genießen und auszunutzen. Ich muss ihr immer wieder kleine Andeutungen machen um ihr meine Gefühle zu zeigen. So wie die anderen es gesagt haben. Und es funktioniert. Meine Hand hat sie schon mal nicht weggeschlagen. Doch ich muss vorsichtig bei ihr sein. Wenn ich wieder zu aufdringlich in ihren Augen werde, habe ich nichts gewonnen. Im Gegenteil es würde meine Monatliche Anstrengung das Vertrauen aufzubauen in einem Augenblick kaputt machen und ich müsste wieder von vorn anfangen.

„Ich hab dich heute übrigens beobachtet", flüsterte Bella leise.

Ich unterbrach meine Gedankengänge. Ich würde später darauf zurückkommen.

„Bei was hast du mich beobachtet?"

„Als du dieses Weib hast abblitzen lassen", ich erstarrte.

Sie hatte es gesehen? Wie viel hatte sie gehört? OH GOTT hatte sie gehört dass ich verliebt bin? Was denkt sie jetzt darüber? Oder besser was denkt sie in wem ich mich verliebt habe? Eigentlich hatte ich mir doch gewünscht dass sie es sieht. Sie drückte meine Hand ich sah sie an.

„Du…du hast es gesehen", stammelte ich.

„Ja und hey ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich konnte leider nicht alles mit ansehen ich musste so dringend aufs Klo, aber das was ich gesehen habe gefiel mir".

„Wie viel hast du denn gesehen?"

„Bis da als du meintest dass sie vor ein paar Wochen mehr Chancen gehabt hätte".

Ich ließ das Gespräch Revue passieren und musste erleichtert feststellen, dass sie alles wichtige gesehen hatte und das mit dem verlieben nicht. GUT das sie das nicht gehört hat. Sie würde sich bloß wieder sonst was zusammen Reimen. Alles andere ist GUT ja es ist sehr gut das sie es gesehen hat. Vielleicht ist sie deswegen mit einem mal so offen. Jetzt wo sie gesehen hat dass ich mich geändert habe. Vielleicht hat sie nun endlich Vertrauen zu mir.

„Du hast mich also einfach belauscht JA?"

Ich klang gespielt entsetzt, sich kicherte.

„Ja sorry aber ich musste einfach zuhören".

„BÖSE BÖSE", grinste ich.

„Ich war wirklich überrascht. Es hat mir gefallen das du dich nicht auf sie eingelassen hast".

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt ich versuch mich zu ändern".

„Ja das hast du und nun glaub ich dir das auch".

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Wenigstens bin ich ein Stück weiter.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich darüber bin", flüsterte ich.

„Aber es fiel dir schon schwer ODER? Sei ehrlich".

Ich atmete tief durch.

„Ja, es fiel mir schwer".

„Sie sah richtig gut aus", stellte Bella fest.

„Ja, das sah sie", bestätigte ich sie.

„Hast du mit dem Gedanken gespielt?"

Ich musste ehrlich sein. Ich bin schon so weit gekommen. Wenn ich lügen würde, dann würde ich mich nur schlecht fühlen. Bella soll mir vertrauen, also darf ich sie nicht anlügen.

„Ja, ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt", flüsterte ich.

„Und trotzdem hast du widerstanden", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja habe ich, weil es nicht mehr so wichtig für mich ist. Ich meine was habe ich schon davon? Klar ich hab meinen Spaß und ja es tut gut, verdammt gut sogar aber wirklich weiter bringt mich das im Leben auch nicht. Es ist doch immer das gleiche, mich verbindet mit den Mädchen nichts. Das fehlt mir weißt du".

„WOW das war so ziemlich das klügste und reifste was du in den letzten 3 Monaten über dieses Thema gesagt hast", sagte sie anerkennend.

Ich grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Sie seufzte und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

„Ich hab dich echt lieb Edward Anthony Cullen", flüsterte sie.

„Und ich dich erst".

Wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr.

„Danke", flüsterte sie dann.

„Wofür das?"

„Das du so ehrlich zu mir bist, du hättest auch genauso gut lügen können".

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen. Ich bin immer ehrlich zu dir, ich möchte das du mir endlich vertraust".

Verwirrt sah sie mich an. Gut das ist für sie bestimmt auch schwer zu verstehen.

„Inwiefern, ich vertrau dir doch. Ich hab dir immer vertraut, du hast mich als Freund nie enttäuscht".

„AHM ja also das meinte ich ja auch ich meinte das du mir immer vertrauen sollst".

Ich hoffe sie kauft mir das ab.

„Ach so na dann. Ich denke so schnell kannst du das Vertrauen nicht zerstören", grinste sie.

„Na da bin ich aber beruhigt".

Sie hat es mir abgekauft. Sollte ich sie jetzt was fragen? Ach warum eigentlich nicht, es ist ja nichts Schlimmes dabei.

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Sie lachte kurz. Fragend sah ich sie an.

„Ich bin da in jemanden hinein gelaufen", lachte sie wieder.

Nun sah ich sie verwirrt an.

„Da stand ein Typ und ich bin gegen ihm gelaufen. Wäre fast umgefallen wenn er mich nicht aufgefangen hätte. Er hat mich zu einem Drink eingeladen, dann haben wir uns unterhalten".

„AH", mehr konnte ich nicht sagen ich hoffte sie würde selbst weiter erzählen.

„Er ist echt nett. Er heißt Jacob. Ich hab mich richtig gut mit ihm unterhalten. Ich fühlte mich so wohl bei ihm. Irgendwie hat er mich verzaubert. Ich hab ihm meine Nummer gegeben, er meinte er meldet sich bald bei mir. Ich freu mich schon richtig", ich erstarrte.

Das hat gesessen, so genau wollte ich es dann doch nicht wissen.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts ich bin müde, ich denke wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen".

„Ja stimmt ist schon spät oder früh wie man es nennen mag", sie lachte.

Ich versuchte in ihr Lachen mit einzustimmen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch. Dann gingen wir hoch zu den Zimmern. Ich erinnerte sie noch mal mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit an das Frühstück das sie zubereiten muss und sie nickte lachend. Dann schloss ich meine Tür und befand mich in meinem persönlichen Albtraum.

Bella POV

Das Gespräch mit Edward war wirklich schön. Ich rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Auf einige meiner Fragen hätte er auch mit einer Lüge antworten können. Es ist komisch aber seit ich zugesehen habe wie er ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt hat, fühle ich mich noch wohler in seiner Nähe. Als wären endlich die letzten Zweifel aufgelöst. Zweifel seiner Ehrlichkeit und seiner Ernsthaftigkeit. Doch auf das WARUM seines neuen Lebenswandels, habe ich immer noch keine Antwort. Aber eigentlich interessiert mich das WARUM auch gar nicht. Viel wichtiger ist das er es tut. Genau wie mit seinen Berührungen. Ich sehe es schon lange nicht mehr als plumpen Versuch mir nah zu sein oder mir von seinen Vorzügen zu überzeugen. Es ist alles normal so wie es sich gehört und ich fühl mich wohl von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden oder seine Hand zu halten. Ich habe auch keine Probleme mehr ihn zu berühren. JA er ist mir inzwischen genauso wichtig wie Jasper. Mit Jasper tue ich solche Körperlichen Dinge ständig und ich denke Edward sieht es auch als Freundschaftlich an. Und genau deswegen fällt es mir so leicht, mich bei ihm wie bei Jasper zu verhalten. Er hat es endlich aufgegeben mich ins Bett bekommen zu wollen. Er sieht auch in mir eine gute Freundin, vielleicht sogar seine beste. Es ist schön mit Edward verbinden mich Gefühle die ich noch nie Gefühlt habe. Nicht einmal zu Jasper. Es wird wohl daran liegen, dass man nicht zu jedem Freund gleich fühlen kann, weil jeder anders ist. Aber beide Arten von Gefühlen sind so stark das es mir so vorkommt, sie könnten nie durchtrennt werden. Weder die zu Jasper die ich schon ewig fühle, noch die neuen starken anderen die ich zu Edward fühle. Die mir manchmal sogar noch ein Tick stärker vorkommen als die zu Jasper. Es ist schon eigenartig, aber es ist gut so. Ich möchte daran weder etwas ändern noch darauf verzichten.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett und lenkte meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung.

JACOB BLACK !

Er weckt wiederrum ganz andere Gefühle in mir. Eine Art Sehnsucht. Obwohl sie bei weitem nicht so stark sind wie die Gefühle zu Edward. Komisch das ich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an Edward denke. Jedenfalls hat dieser Jacob es mir angetan und ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn wieder zu sehen. Ich möchte noch so viel über ihn wissen und ich möchte Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Er ist ganz anders als die Leute die ich sonst so kenne. Er ist ein Chaot und lebt das Leben nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Er lässt sich von niemand in sein Leben rein reden. Das fasziniert mich. Alle die ich kenne, tun das was von der Gesellschaft gern gesehen wird. Sie tun das was andere für RICHTIG halten. Doch manchmal frage ich mich selbst, ob es alles richtig ist. Ist es Richtig die Richtung einzuschlagen die Duzende davor auch schon eingeschlagen haben? Ist es richtig nach den Regeln der Gesellschaft zu leben und sich genau wie alle anderen anzupassen und einzuleben? Eine Seele wie jede andere, die das tut was man von ihr erwartet zu tun. Wäre es manchmal nicht viel Aufregender, nicht zu wissen was morgen ist? Einfach in den Tag hineinleben und sich neuen Herausforderrungen stellen. Nicht zurück blicken und nicht Nachvorne. Den Moment genießen und nur für dem Moment Leben.

* * *

ENDE

Nein nein nur Spaß. So schnell ist es nicht zu Ende. Wie ihr seht befindet sich unsere Bella ein bisschen im Konflikt mit ihrer heilen und vollkommenden Welt und der Welt die für sie unbekannt und Fremd ist. Das Jacob Auslöser für die Zweifel an ihrem eigenen Leben war ist ja klar. Ob sie sich noch mehr von ihm beeinflussen lässt werdet ihr bald erfahren.

LG jennalynn


	9. Ein Charmanter Werber

Ich bin wieder da. *grins*

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und lass mir bitte Kommis da.

* * *

Edward POV

Am Ende des Waldes auf einer kleinen Lichtung stand Bella. Ihr Gesicht wurde von dem Mond hell erleuchtet. Ich war wie gebannt von ihrem Anblick. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte mich nicht. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Wie ein Engel stand sie da im Licht des Mondes und verzauberte mich. Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu mir um.

Ihre Augen sprühten vor Liebe. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem engelsgleichen Lächeln. Eine leichte Brise ging über die Lichtung und ließ ihr Haar wehen. Sie war ein Traum, ein wunderschöner Traum. Ich erwiderte ihr lächeln. Sie hob die Hand und winkte mich zu sich. Mein Herz schlug schneller vor Glück. Ich machte wieder einen Schritt. Doch ich bewegte mich nicht von der Stelle, wieder machte ich einen Schritt.

Nichts geschah ich lief, aber kam nicht voran. Ich begann zu rennen doch rührte mich nicht von der Stelle. Bella winkte mich immer noch zu sich. Ich wollte ihr sagen dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann, doch ich konnte meinen Mund nicht öffnen. Dann trat jemand neben mir. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, es war Jacob. Er beachtete mich nicht. Ich sah zu Bella doch sie sah nicht zu mir, sie sah zu Jacob. Sie lächelte und winkte ihn zu sich.

Wieder sah ich zu ihm. Er erwiderte ihr lächeln und ging auf sie zu. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich vorwärts zu bewegen aber ich kam nicht von der Stelle. Ich musste mit ansehen wie er auf sie zu ging. Dann hatte er sie erreicht. Sie strahlte ihn an und ehe ich begriff was gerade geschah lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen. Ich wollte schreien, laufen, weinen doch nichts geschah. Ich musste mit ansehen wie sie sich küssten. Dann sah ich die Gesichter meiner Freunde. Sie flogen um mich herum und redeten auf mir ein.

„Du musste Kämpfen Edward".

„Kämpf es ist noch nicht zu spät".

„Zeig ihr dass du der richtige bist".

„Gib nicht auf".

„Kämpf".

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät".

Dann war alles Still und ich stand allein im Wald. Um mich rum war nichts als die Leere. Bella war weg, sie stand nicht mehr auf der Lichtung. Wo war sie hin? Ist es zu spät? Hat sie ihr Herz schon vergeben? Ich versuchte wieder zu laufen. Es gelang mir ich rannte durch den Wald. Ich rannte und rannte. Aber es war nichts zu finden. Alles löste sich auf. Meine Gedanken, meine Wünsche, meine Träume, mein Herz, meine Seele und meine selbst.

Keuchend schreckte ich hoch. Mein Herz raste und ich schnappte nach Luft. Nein das war nicht nur ein Alptraum das war die Hölle. Muss ich nach der ganzen scheiße auch noch so etwas Träumen? Ich stöhnte und griff nach meinem Handy. Es war kurz nach 15 Uhr. Ich hatte eindeutig zu viel geschlafen. Das war mit Abstand der schrecklichste Traum den ich je hatte.

Ich rieb mir die Augen. Was ist nur los mit mir? Als wäre das Einschlafen nicht schon schrecklich genug gewesen, muss das aufwachen gleich schrecklich weiter gehen? Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich die Nacht noch wach lag und in Selbstmitleid verfiel. Aber es war sehr lange. Immer wieder hallten ihre Worte in meinen Kopf. ER IST NETT. ER HAT MICH VERZAUBERT. ICH FÜHL MICH WOHL BEI IHM. ICH HAB IHM MEINE NUMMER GEGEBEN. ICH FREU MICH SCHON.

Ich könnte würgen wenn ich daran denke. Wie kann das nur alles passieren? Sieht sie denn nicht dass ich sie liebe? Woher auch Edward du Trottel? Woher soll sie es sehen? Was soll ich denn nur machen? Was wenn sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen kommt? Was soll ich dann tun? Ich kann gar nichts tun. Ich kann nur für sie da sein. Ich bin Gott sei Dank gut darin meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Das wird mir helfen.

Vielleicht ist es auch alles nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht interpretier ich da auch schon wieder viel zu viel rein. Wie dem auch sei. Ich liebe Bella und werde alles dafür tun, dass es ihr bei mir genauso geht. Und wenn ich Jahre auf sie warten muss. Vielleicht meldet er sich auch nicht mehr bei ihr. Vielleicht hab ich wirklich Glück. Ich werde ihr versuchen ein Freund zu sein, auch wenn es mich von innen zerstört. Mir bleibt auch nix anderes übrig.

Ich verließ mein Bett und stolperte ins Bad. Eine heiße Dusche soll ja bekanntlich Wunder bewirken. Nach dem Duschen musste ich feststellen das es absoluter Quatsch ist. Ich zog mich an und ging runter. Es roch in der ganzen Villa nach Kaffee und frischen Brötchen. Bella ist also schon wach und erfüllt ihre Aufgaben. Ich musste schmunzeln. Sie saß am Tisch und las Zeitung.

„Morgen schöne Frau".

„Ah du bist ja schon wach. Morgen, eigentlich hätte ich dich ja holen müssen", lachte sie.

„Und warum hast du nicht?"

Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber und schüttete mir Kaffee ein.

„Ich wollte dich noch schlafen lassen. Ich hätte die Zeitung zu Ende gelesen dann wäre ich gekommen", lächelte sie.

Sie legte die Zeitung weg und wir begannen zu Essen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja", log ich.

Sie muss ja nicht wissen dass es die schrecklichste Nacht meines Lebens war.

„Schön ich auch", sagte sie kauend.

Schon allein wie sie ihr Brötchen isst fasziniert mich. Alles in mir sehnt sich nach ihr. Schon dieser halbe Meter der zwischen uns liegt, schmerzt unerträglich. Ich möchte sie einfach in die Arme nehmen und sie nie wieder los lassen. Ein schriller Ton riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Bella griff zu ihrem Handy und schaute auf das Display.

„Unbekannt", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern dann nahm sie ab.

„Isabella Swan", meldete sie sich.

Am anderen Ende sagte jemand was und ich sah wie Bellas Gesicht sich aufhellte. Mein Gefühl sagt mir das da weder einer unserer Freunde noch einer unserer Eltern an der anderen Leitung ist.

„Jacob", stieß sie hervor.

Willkommen Albtraum, dachte ich und versuchte meine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren. Ich nahm meine Tasse und versuchte mich mit Kaffeetrinken abzulenken und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es funktionierte. Obwohl ich in diesem Moment auch heulend auf die Knie hätte gehen können, Bella hätte es nicht bemerkt. So benebelt wie sie seiner Stimme lauschte. Wahrscheinlich weiß sie in dem Moment nicht einmal mehr ihren eigenen Namen.

„Was oh ja klar gern".

„Mh Oh das ist lieb von dir".

„Zuhause".

„In zwei Stunden".

„Wo?"

Ich wollte nicht hören was sie als nächstes sagt. Doch mir jetzt die Ohren zu zuhalten kam mir unpassend vor.

„OK ich freu mich".

GENAU DAS wollte ich nicht hören. Ich trank ein bisschen zu hastig und wie sollte es nicht anders sein verschluckte ich mich. Bella sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Bis später", dann legte sie auf.

„Edward alles klar?"

Ich war immer noch am Husten aber winkte nur ab. Bald darauf ging es wieder.

„Ja hab mich nur am Kaffee verschluckt, geht schon wieder".

„Dann ist gut", sagte sie doch sie klang eher abwesend.

Wir aßen stumm weiter. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen oder fragen könnte und um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich vor jede Antwort schiss. Ich wollte nicht wissen wo sie sich treffen. Was sie machen wollen oder wie lange sie bei ihm sein wird. Ich wollte einfach gar nichts mehr wissen. Geschweige denn Denken oder Fühlen. Meine letzte Hoffnung dass er sich nicht melden würde hat sich in Luft aufgelöst und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als es schweigend hin zu nehmen.

„Ich treff mich nachher mit Jake. Wo soll ich dich absetzen bei den Zwillingen oder zuhause?"

Oh jetzt ist es also schon Jake. Na das ist ja ganz toll, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Bei Rose und Jasper", antwortete ich trocken.

Ich hatte keine große Lust darauf nachher alleine zu sein. Mir würde bloß die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung ist genau das richtige was ich später brauche.

„Ist irgendwas?"

Meine Antwort kam wohl ein bisschen zu trocken. Ich setzte ein falsches lächeln auf und sie entspannte sich.

„Nein nichts wieso?"

„Weiß nicht du warst gerade so komisch", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich treff mich mit ihm im Cafe, heute Abend wollte er mit mir ins Kino gehen", fing sie an drauf los zu plaudern.

Oh bitte erspar mir Einzelheiten. Ich lächelte wieder und nickte. Toll und nun Edward? Sei kein Idiot unterhalt dich mit ihr.

„Was wollt ihr euch den angucken?"

„Männerherzen ... und die ganz, ganz große Liebe".

„Ah der soll lustig sein", sie nickte.

„Dann bist du bestimmt erst spät wieder zurück was?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich melde mich bei euch. Vielleicht komm ich heute dann nicht mehr vorbei und fahr gleich nachhause. Dann braucht ihr nicht warten".

Oder vielleicht bleibst du auch gleich die Nacht bei ihm. OH EDWARD böser Gedanke. Sowas würde Bella nie tun.

„OK", sagte ich betont locker.

Nach einer Weile flitzte Bella in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste sich noch SCHICK machen, meinte sie zu mir. Am liebsten hätte ich ihren Kleiderschrank angezündet. Ich bin so froh das wir fast Winter haben und es in Seattle immer scheiß Wetter gibt. Allein der Gedanke Bella würde im Minirock und Bauchfreiem Top vor ihm rum tanzen bringt mich zum kochen. Also wartete ich wie ein getretener Hund auf sie und musste mit den schlimmsten Gedanken kämpfen.

Dann kam sie runter. Ich dachte sie will mich verarschen. Allein die Schuhe gingen gar nicht. Die müssten verboten werden. Die konnten nicht mal als Pfennigabsatz durchgehen. Wie will sie denn damit Autofahren. Eine enge Jeans. Dazu ein unglaublich schickes Oberteil. Ich war nur froh als ich den Pulli in ihrer Hand entdeckte.

Und ich bette das es so Schweine Kalt heute wird das sie gezwungen ist ihn zu tragen. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus. Am liebsten würde ich weinen bei dem Anblick. Nein nicht bei dem Anblick eher bei dem Gedanken dass sie sich für diesen Schmierlappen so raus geputzt hat.

„Können wir?"

Ich sah noch einmal auf ihre Schuhe, sie folgte meinem Blick.

„Wie willst du damit fahren?"

„Ach das geht, das ist alles Übungssache".

„Wenn du meinst", sagte ich nur und ging vor ihr in die Garage.

Da ihr Wagen immer noch bei den Hales stand. Führen wir mit dem Zweitwagen ihres Vaters. Die Fahrt über sagte keiner ein Wort. Vor der Halen Villa, parkte Bella und stieg mit mir zusammen aus. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Auto.

„Sagst du den anderen Bescheid?"

„Natürlich".

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Was passiert hier gerade? Völlig verzweifelt und fertig stieg ich die Wendeltreppe rauf die zur Wohnungstür der Zwillinge führte. Noch ehe ich meinen Schlüssel rausholen oder Klingeln konnte, ging die Tür auf. JA wir haben jetzt alle einen Schlüssel für die Halen Wohnung. Im Grunde wohnen wir alle überwiegend dort.

Es ist unser eigenes Reich unser zurück zieh Ort. Der separate Eingang ist natürlich von großem Vorteil. Hier können wir machen was wir wollen. Wie eine kleine Familie die sich sehr nah steht. Doch ein Teil dieser Familie ist gerade dabei sich abzunabeln.

Bella POV

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Jacob hat mich tatsächlich angerufen und er möchte sich noch heute mit mir treffen. Das ist alles ein schöner Traum ich warte jeden Moment auf das Erwachen. Als ich Edward bei den Zwillingen abgesetzt hatte brauste ich gleich weiter. Erst wollte ich noch mit nach oben gehen. Aber da ich nur noch eine halbe Stunde hatte und ich mir sicher war das Rose und Alice mich mindestens eine Stunde ausgefragt hätte, entschied ich mich gleich zu fahren.

Wir würden uns im Cafe de Flore treffen. Ich kannte es. Rose, Jasper und ich waren schon des Öfteren nach der Uni dort einen Espresso trinken. Es lag in der Nähe der Uni. Mit jedem Meter dem ich dem Cafe dichter kam kribbelte es mehr in meinem Bauch. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen ist? Jacob hat es mir schon echt angetan. Es ist alles an ihm das mich interessiert. Es muss spannend sein so zu leben wie Jacob.

Ich suchte mir eine Straße weiter einen Parkplatz und lief langsam zum Cafe. Heute ging es mit der Kälte. Die Tage sind noch recht angenehm, aber die Nächte werden immer kühler. Der Winter meldet sich langsam und das passt mir gar nicht. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Ich hatte mir lieber noch einen Pulli mitgenommen. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung was mich heute noch erwartet.

Doch sollte es spät werden würde ich ziemlich frieren mit meinem Mantel und dem Shirt. Also lag der Pulli sicher und Trocken auf der Rückbank meines Audis. Doch würde ich überhaupt wollen bis in die Nacht oder dem späten Abend mit Jacob zusammen zu sein? Komisch aber die Antwort lautet JA. Ja ich würde wollen. Bei Jacob habe ich ein gutes Gefühl.

Vor dem Cafe atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und betrat es dann. Ich musste nicht lange suchen, er war schon da. Er stach mir sofort ins Auge. Er saß am hintersten Tisch. Einer der ein bisschen abgelegener von den anderen stand. Ob das Zufall ist? Er grinste von einem Ohr bis zu anderen als er mich sah. Ich konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Langsam ging ich auf ihm zu. Er stand auf und umarmte mich kurz. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief über meinen Rücken.

„Schön das du gekommen bist", flüsterte er während unserer Umarmung.

„Schön das du dich gemeldet hast", flüsterte ich eben so leise zurück.

„Das habe ich doch gesagt", er grinste mich an.

Dann streifte er mir den Mantel von den Schultern und legte ihn über einen Stuhl. WOW wie aufmerksam dachte ich. Als er mir dann noch den Stuhl vorrückte und ihn dann auch noch ran schob als ich mich setzte hatte er mich total geplättet. Sowas hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Wie immer faszinierte er mich. Oder überraschte mich wie man es auch sehen mag, in Anbetracht der Tatsache dass ich ihn erst seit heute Morgen kenne. Ich musste schmunzeln als mir das klar wurde.

„Du siehst hübsch aus", ich wurde rot.

Moment, wurde ich gerade rot? Ich wurde nie rot. Na was das wohl alles zu bedeuten hat?

„Danke", sagte ich verlegen.

Er grinste. Meine veränderte Gesichtsfarbe schien ihn zu amüsieren. Ich griff nach der Karte. Mir war das gerade ziemlich peinlich. Ich musste mich ablenken. Was hat dieser Typ nur für eine Wirkung auf mich?

„Bist du gestern noch gut nachhause gekommen?"

„Ja war spät gestern. Ich glaub ich bin erst um 5 ins Bett".

„Dafür siehst du heute aber umwerfend aus", wieder stieg mir die Hitze in die Wangen.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Jacob lachte.

„Gott ist das süß wenn du verlegen wirst".

Ich schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick lachte aber im selben Moment mit ihm.

„Du darfst dich glücklich schätzen. Das ist mir vorher noch nie passiert".

Ich merkte leider erst viel zu spät, wie viel man in diesen Satz hinein interpretieren konnte. Auf Jacobs Lippen legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Dann kam eine Bedienung. Ich bestellte mir wie eigentlich immer hier einen Espresso und Jacob bestellte sich einen schwarzen Kaffee. Irgendwie wussten wir beide nicht recht mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Ich schon mal gar nicht denn in so einer Situation war ich noch nie. Jetzt wurde mir auch erst klar, dass das hier ein Date ist.

OH GOTT!

Mein erstes Date. Bleib locker Bella du bist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Und was hast du gestern noch gemacht. War ja ziemlich spät als du los bist".

„Ich bin gleich nachhause. Ich war total platt".

„Dachte ich mir schon. Wir sind auch gleich los".

„Und trotzdem bist du erst um 5 ins Bett gekommen?"

Ich wusste was er meinte. Immerhin hatte er sich gegen viertel 4 von mir verabschiedet.

„Ich hab noch eine Weile mit Edward geredet. Er ist mit zu mir gefahren alle anderen waren schon weg".

Ich musste lächeln als ich an mein Gespräch mit Edward dachte. Er war so aufrichtig zu mir und ich genoss es von ihm in den Arm gehalten zu werden.

„Edward von dem du mir gestern schon erzählt hast?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich fragend an.

„Jap. Einer meiner besten Freunde", ich betonte die letzten beiden Worte unbewusst.

Jacob grinste als er die Veränderung in meiner Stimme hörte.

„AHA", dann kam auch die Bedienung mit den Getränken.

Umso mehr Zeit verging umso lockerer wurde die Stimmung. Jacob ist echt gut drauf. Es ist beinahe unmöglich in seiner Gegenwart keine gute Laune zu bekommen. Er steckt einen mit seiner fröhlichen Art an. Von Minute zu Minute mochte ich ihn mehr. Wir lachten viel und machten unsere Späße.

Er erzählte mir ein paar Momente seiner Kindheit. Er hatte als Kind nur scheiße im Kopf gehabt. Seine Eltern und vor allem seine Schwestern hatten es wohl nicht leicht mit ihm. Ich lachte herzhaft als er mir die Storys erzählte. Betrübt musste ich feststellen dass es in meiner Kindheit nie so etwas gab. Natürlich hatten auch ich und die Zwillinge oft Streiche gespielt und uns verrückte Sachen ausgedacht. Aber es war immer ihm Rahmen.

Wir mussten uns schon immer vor der Gesellschaft von unserer besten Seite zeigen. Unsere Eltern sind sehr bekannt und das auf der ganzen Welt. Uns Kindern wurde früh beigebracht vernünftig zu sein. Auf Geschäftsessen mussten wir immer mit. Wir hatten immer die gleiche Aufgabe. Freundlich lächeln, still sein und nur reden wenn man gefragt wurde.

Ich kann nicht behaupten eine schlimme Kindheit gehabt zu haben. Ich hatte schon eine schöne Zeit. Aber so ausgelassen wie die von Jacob war sie in keinster Weise. Würde Jasper heute eine Schlägerei anfangen oder nur beteiligt sein, würden die Leute mit dem Finger auf ihm zeigen. Es wundert mich gerade das Esme und Carlisle Edwards Verhalten geduldet hatten. Wenn ich genauer drüber nachdachte gab es bestimmt einige die sich die Mäuler deswegen zerrissen hatten.

Aber wahrscheinlich störte es sie nicht so sehr wie meine Eltern und die der Zwillinge. Es würde auch nicht zu Esme und Carlisle passen das sie ihren Kindern etwas vorschreiben würden. Sie wollen nur dass sie mit ihrem Leben so glücklich sind wie sie es führen. Die Großzügigkeit ist bei den Cullen Eltern wirklich gigantisch. Dennoch bin ich mir sicher dass sie sich über Edwards neues Leben freuen werden.

„Bella?"

OH ich war schon wieder am Träumen. Und dann mach ich mir auch noch Gedanken über Edward Cullen. Der hat jetzt wirklich nichts in meinem Kopf zu suchen.

„Oh sorry ich war in Gedanken".

„Das hab ich bemerkt", lachte Jake.

Ich nahm unser Gesprächsthema wieder auf und legte gleich mit ein paar meiner Storys los. Wie erwartet nicht so aufregend wie seine. Aber er lächelte und Fragte mich einiges. Komisch aber ich vertraute Jacob wirklich viel an. Dafür das ich ihn nicht mal 24 Stunden kannte. Doch so ist das bei mir wohl immer. Mein Verhältnis zu Edward hatte sich auch binnen weniger Tage gelegt.

STOPP!

Schon wieder Edward.

„Und wie kamst du darauf zu Studieren? Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht deine Freiheit zu genießen?"

Genau diese Fragen stellte ich mir seit ein paar Stunden häufiger.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Für mich war schon immer klar das ich den NORMALEN…", ich grinste bei dem Wort.

„…Weg einschlagen werde. Oder sagen wir so, ich wurde zu dieser Entscheidung erzogen".

Das stimmte gewisser Maßen. Meine Eltern mögen sehr tolerant sein. Doch wenn sie mir eins in den Jahren immer und immer wieder eingebläut haben dann, das eine gute Bildung das A und O ist. Ich war auch nie einer anderen Meinung, BIS JETZT. Wenn ich mir Jacob so angucke. So fröhlich ohne Verpflichtungen ohne Vorstellungen. Ich glaube nicht dass sein Leben einfacher ist als meins.

Aber wessen Leben ist das schon? Es ist nur wichtig dass man für sich die richtige Entscheidung trifft. Und gerade jetzt bezweifele ich ob ich wirklich immer richtig entschieden habe. Natürlich liebe ich mein Studium es macht mir Spaß, aber es hätte auch anders sein können. Vielleicht hätte mir etwas anderes auch Spaß gemacht. Nicht das ich jetzt vor hätte es abzubrechen. Um Gottes Willen so viel Verantwortung hab ich dann doch noch.

Aber wenn einem immer nur ein Weg vorgegeben wurde, wie sollte man dann auch einen anderen in Betracht ziehen können? So viele Fragen die nur Jake in mir aufgerufen hat. Fragen über die ich mir mal ernsthafte Gedanken machen sollte.

„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen, bevor wir uns den Film angucken oder möchtest du noch hier bleiben?"

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach 18 Uhr. Wir wollten in die 20 Uhr Vorstellung. Also hatten wir noch ein bisschen Zeit.

„Ja gern, hier in der Nähe ist ein Park".

„Denn hatte ich in Betracht gezogen", grinste Jacob.

Wir standen auf und Jacob half mir in meinen Mantel. Er ist ein richtiger Gentleman. Ich wollte gerade zu meinem Portmonee greifen, als er meine Hand aufhielt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich wusste Protest wäre unnötig also gab ich auf. Es passte mir gar nicht das er bezahlen wollte. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber nach seinen Erzählungen zu urteilen war Geld nicht sein Freund. Es war wohl so schnell wieder weg wie er es verdient hatte. Er hielt mir seinen Arm hin. Ohne darüber nachzudenken harkte ich mich bei ihm ein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließen wir das Cafe.

Edward POV

„Da seid ihr…", rief meine Schwester euphorisch stoppte dann aber.

„…du ja endlich", korrigierte sie sich.

„Wo ist Bella?"

Kam es im selben Atemzug. Ich schnaubte und Alice sah mich fragend an.

„Bella hat ein Date", presste ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen heraus.

„Wie ein Date? Bella hat ein Date? Wie meinst du das Edward?"

„Darf ich vielleicht erst mal reinkommen Alice", sagte ich bissig.

Sie ging an die Seite und ich trat ein. Legte meine Jacke ab und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer. Alice dicht hinter mir. Die anderen waren dort versammelt und sahen mich fragend an. Ich achtete nicht sonderlich auf sie. Schnaufend ließ ich mich aufs Sofa fallen und strich mir übers Gesicht. Das ist doch alles nur ein ganz schlechter Scherz, sagte ich mir immer wieder. Niemand sagte ein Ton, doch ihre Blicke durchbohrten mich das spürte ich. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah jeden abwechselnd an. Die Verwirrung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wie hast du das gemeint Bella hat ein Date?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe", sagte ich genervt.

„Mit wem?"

Flüsterte Rose und man sah ihr an das sie das nicht ganz glauben konnte.

„Mit dem Typen den sie die Nacht im Club kennengelernt hat".

„WAS?"

Das kam von allen gleichzeitig. Ich könnte brechen wenn ich nur daran dachte. Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot. Das hätte ich alles verhindern können.

„Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Ich musste noch bis kurz vor halb vier warten, ehe sie kam. Und sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Anscheinend war sie in bester Gesellschaft".

„OH", sagten alle entsetzt.

„Er heißt Jacob und er ist soooo nett. Sie fühlt sich wohl in seiner Nähe und er hat sie verzaubert", äffte ich ihre Stimme nach.

„OH", sagten sie wieder alle wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie hat ihm ihre Handynummer gegeben und er sagte er würde sich bald bei ihr melden und sie freut sich schon total".

„OH", kam es wieder wie ihm Chor nur dieses Mal leiser.

„Als er sie heute Morgen angerufen hatte ist sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen in ihr Zimmer denn sie muss sich ja SCHICK machen".

„OH", das kam noch leiser.

„Ach und sie weiß ja nicht wie spät es heute wird. Kann sein das sie nachhause fährt. Sie meldet sich aber", ich klang eindeutig deprimiert.

„OH", nun war es nur noch 4 Mal leise hingehaucht.

Ich sah voller Hoffnung in die Gesichter meiner Freunde. Wartete das sie anfingen zu lachen das sie Witze darüber machten. Irgendeine Geste die mir sagte dass alles nur ein Scherz war, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe.

NICHTS absolut nichts. Sie starten mich nur an und meine letzte Hoffnung löste sich in Luft auf. Verzweifelt richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rosalie und Jasper. Wenn einer Bella richtig kennt und weiß wie sie Tickt dann die beiden. Sie sahen mich beide lange an und ich hielt ihren Blicken stand.

Dann, als hätte es ein Signal gegeben sahen sie gleichzeitig von mir weg und starrten nun sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig, diese Stille macht mich noch krank. Was machen sie jetzt, Stumme Kommunikation? Senden sie sich gegenseitig ihre Gedanken?

Plötzlich brachen sie die Stille und redeten mit einander. Ich hörte gespannt zu, merkte aber schnell dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Ich verstand diese Art von Unterhaltung nicht. Man muss wahrscheinlich ein Zwilling sein um das zu verstehen.

„Meinst du?"

„Wenn dann heißt das…".

„Ich weiß Jasper aber…".

„Ja genau…".

„So war sie noch nie…"

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Naja schon…".

„Es muss viel bedeuten…".

„Sonst, niemals so schnell…".

„Ohne ein Wort…".

„Ja komisch…".

„Es war eine…".

„Mh du hast recht…".

„Ob reden…".

„Jasper sie…".

„JA JA ich weiß…".

„Das bedeutet…".

„Ja genau das…".

Dann sahen sie beide ruckartig zu mir. Also manchmal können die beiden einem Angst machen. Als würden sie nicht nur das gleiche fühlen und denken. Sondern auch noch gleich handeln. Sie benehmen sich wie ein und dieselbe Person. Das ist ja beängstigend und ziemlich unvorteilhaft für mich. Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden wenn sie ihre Gedankengänge mit mir teilen würden. Dann wandten sie sich wieder gleichzeitig aneinander.

GRUSILLIG!

Schon ging das Kauderwelsch weiter. Echt beeindruckend das sie sich gegenseitig verstehen. Ich sah kurz zu meinen Geschwistern. Auch sie starrten die beiden Unglaubwürdig an. Alice eher fasziniert aber doch verwirrt. Und Emmett eher erschrocken und ungläubig. Ihre Blicke begegneten meinen. Wir schüttelten synchron die Köpfe und sahen wieder den beiden Irren bei ihrer Unterhaltung zu.

„Das wird hart…".

„Aber Rose…".

„Ach so…".

„Das hast du nicht bedacht…".

„Stimmt hab ich nicht…".

„Du siehst…".

„Ja jetzt…".

„Also?"

„Wir müssen…".

„Ok das würde gehen…".

„Aber nur wenn…".

„Ja das stimmt…".

„Sie muss…".

„Oh ja ich verstehe…".

„WIR ABER NICHT", schrie Alice die beiden an.

Sie war noch nie die Geduldigste Person. Oft eine sehr nervige Eigenschaft, aber jetzt war ich ihr einmal Dankbar. Ich verlor auch fast den Verstand. Sie drehten sich beide zu uns und sahen uns entschuldigend an.

„Alter was war das denn?"

Emmett starrte die beiden immer noch mit großen Augen an.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Emmett zuckte zurück. Obwohl mir nicht danach war musste ich lachen und alle stimmten mit ein.

„Heilige scheiße ihr habt mir gerade richtig Angst gemacht", meckerte er dann.

„Warum das?"

Jasper sah ihn fragend an.

„Weil das gerade nicht normal war. Wie konntet ihr euch so verständigen?"

„Ach das, mh das ging schon immer", antwortete Rose.

Jasper lächelte seiner Schwester liebevoll zu. Ich versuchte immer noch das eben wahrgenommene zu verkraften. Das war mit Abstand das freakingste was ich je gesehen habe.

„Also hättet ihr jetzt die Güte wie zwei normale Menschen zu sprechen dass auch wir etwas verstehen?"

Sie nickten Alice zu und ich dankte ihnen innerlich dafür.

„Also gut die Sache ist die das Bella normalerweise nie und ich meine wirklich niemals sich so schnell mit einem Mann trifft".

Fing Rosalie an und ich sah den riesen Abgrund der sich vor mir aufbaute und nur darauf wartete mich in die Tiefe zu ziehen.

„Sie ist noch Jungfrau", warf ich dazwischen.

Rosalie und Jasper sahen mich mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Das hat sie dir erzählt?"

Fragten beide wieder gleichzeitig und grinsten darauf, als sie Emmett zucken sahen.

„Ja hat sie als sie zu ihrem Frauenarzt musste. Ich habe mich gewundert weil sie ja keinen Freund hat, denn sie sagte etwas von Spritze. Also war klar dass sie Verhütung meinte. Sie sah mir an das mich etwas beschäftigte. Natürlich war ich neugierig immerhin liebe ich diese Frau. Doch zu meiner Überraschung sagte sie es ohne dass ich sie ausquetschen musste. Einfach so und es war ihr nicht unangenehm".

„WOW also das ist echt merkwürdig", sagte Jasper.

„Warum?"

„Naja es liegt nicht daran das sie bei diesem Thema verklemmt ist. Aber das sie es ausgerechnet dir erzählt hat und dann einfach so ohne Probleme. Ich meine gerade dir, von dem sie von Anfang an was dieses Thema betrifft einen Roten Schleier sah".

Ja genau das gleiche habe ich mich auch gefragt. Ich hätte es auch nie gedacht das sie ausgerechnet mit mir so offen über dieses Thema reden würde.

„Jedenfalls, Bella ist nicht der Typ dafür sich so schnell mit jemanden zu treffen. Es gab in ihrem ganzen Leben nur 2 Kerle mit denen es ein bisschen ernster wurde. Aber länger als zwei Wochen überstanden beide nicht".

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?"

Sie sahen mich mitleidig an. Der Abgrund nahm an Größe zu.

„Wie gesagt es liegt nicht daran das sie verklemmt ist. Oder gar schüchtern das ist sie ganz sicher nicht, wie ihr sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt", wir nickten.

„Sie ist eher vorsichtig. Sie kann gut mit anderen aber lässt nicht sehr viele an sich ran. Sie muss sich von Anfang an gut und wohl fühlen. Sie muss gleich eine Art Sympathie entwickeln sonst würde Bella eine Beziehung egal auf welcher Basis nie vertiefen".

„UND WAS BEDEUTET DAS JETZT?"

„Naja dieser Jacob muss es ihr angetan haben sonst hätte sie sich nie so schnell auf ein Date eingelassen. Er muss sie in seinen Bann gezogen haben und das richtig. Er muss etwas an sich haben was ihn in ihren Augen interessant und aufregend macht", sagte Jasper und der Abgrund nahm außerirische Größe an.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Schwein auf dem Weg zum Schlachter. So fühlt es sich also an wenn man nichts mehr füllt.

GROSSARTIG!

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Ein jämmerlicher Versuch. In der Hoffnung sie würden etwas sagen was mich vor dem Abgrund bewahrt.

„Sei für sie da Edward", sagte Rose.

„WAS? Ich soll für sie da sein, wie soll ich das denn machen. Soll ich sie zu ihren Dates bringen und sie wieder abholen. Wie habt ihr euch das denn vorgestellt?"

Was erwarteten sie? Das ich ihr freundlich winke während sie händchenhaltend mit diesem Mistkerl verschwindet.

„Wenn es sein muss auch das", wollen sie mich komplett verarschen.

„Das kann nicht euer ernst sein?"

„Doch hör zu, wenn du dich jetzt abkapselst gewinnst du gar nichts. Wenn du ihr jetzt die kalte Schulter zeigst oder dich abweisend in ihrer Nähe verhältst wird sie das nur aufregen. Glaub mir, Bella legt sich die Dinge meistens falsch zurecht. Du würdest sie mit einem Abweisenden Verhalten nur in seine Arme treiben".

Da ist was dran. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach da weiter machen wo ich ohne dieses Wissen aufgehört habe. Das ist masochistisch. Also eindeutig nichts für mich. Doch Jasper hat recht, sie würde alles falsch verstehen. VERDAMMT warum kann nicht einmal alles gut werden?

„OK was soll ich machen?"

Ich war fest davon überzeugt alles zu tun um Bella für mich zu gewinnen, egal wie sehr ich bei dieser Aktion leiden würde.

„Du musst das jetzt aushalten. Verhalt dich wie immer bei ihr. Aber versuch es doch intensiver. Weiß nicht, mach kleine Gesten. Hand nehmen, Wange küssen, Komplimente…", ich musste schmunzeln endlich durfte ich ihr diese wieder machen.

„…du musst ihr verdammt noch mal zeigen dass DU der richtige bist. Versuch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr zu verbringen. Je mehr Zeit mit dir umso weniger Zeit für ihm. Bella braucht nur einen Augenblick des Zweifels und dann musst du da sein. Wenn sie Kummer hat, dann hör ihr zu. Geb ihr Ratschläge aber lenke sie unauffällig in die Richtung das er nicht gut für sie ist. Wir werden sie nebenbei versuchen so oft es geht einzuspannen, dass sie gar nicht auf die Idee kommt an ihm zu denken. HA das wäre doch gelacht wenn wir das nicht hin bekommen".

Rosalie klang ganz guter Dinge, dass ließ mich hoffen. Doch dann sprach ich das an, an das ich eigentlich erst gar nicht denken wollte.

„Und wenn sie sich in ihn verliebt?"

„Dann haben wir natürlich ein Problem", antwortete Jasper sehr hilfreich.

Alice und Emmett hatten noch gar nichts gesagt. Sie hielten sich zurück. Sie konnten eh nicht viel helfen. Rosalie und Jasper kannten Bella wahrscheinlich besser als sie sich selbst kannte.

„Na was du nicht sagst", sagte ich bissig.

„Wenn sie sich wirklich verlieben sollte, wozu wir es nicht kommen lassen dürfen. Aber sollte sie sich wirklich verlieben dann kannst du nur hoffen das er einen Fehler begeht der Bella verunsichert. Also wäre es hilfreich das, was auch immer passieren mag du nicht aufhörst ihr ein guter Freund zu sein. ACH WAS REDE ICH du musst mehr als ein guter Freund für sie sein, du musst ihr engster Vertrauter werden. Denn wenn er einen Fehler begeht, wird sie zu dir kommen und dann hast du die Gelegenheit sie aufzufangen, zu stützen und ihr die Augen zu öffnen".

Ich hatte irgendwie Gewissensbisse.

„Meint ihr es ist richtig so in ihre Angelegenheiten rein zu fuschen?"

Ich wusste wirklich nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Es ist nun mal Bellas Leben. So gern ich auch ein wichtiger Teil dieses Lebens wäre. Aber sie in Richtungen zu lotsen die sie vielleicht selbst nicht will wäre nicht richtig. Nun war es meine Schwester die mal etwas sagte.

„Ach papperlapapp, willst du Bella nun oder nicht? Es ist ja nicht so dass du sie zwingst dass sie sich in dich verlieben soll. Du zeigst ihr nur einen anderen Weg. Entscheiden muss sie sich dann nachher nur noch alleine welcher der richtige für sie ist. Außerdem muss man einigen bei ihrem Glück helfen".

Das klingt einleuchtend. Jetzt muss ich nur bereit für diesen Kampf sein. Ich darf nicht schwächeln. Es wird hart aber es ist machbar. Es hat auch nie jemand behauptet dass die Liebe leicht ist.

Bella POV

Es hatte sich deutlich abgekühlt. Aber wenigstens regnete es einmal nicht. Ich begann zu zittern.

„Hast du nur den dünnen Mantel bei?"

„Nein lass uns kurz zu meinem Auto gehen ich hab noch einen Pulli mitgenommen", Jake nickte und wir liefen zu meinem Wagen.

„WOW der ist echt klasse", staunte er.

„Ja findest du? Dann solltest du mal die Autos meiner Freunde sehen, der hier ist am unscheinbarsten. Von Porsche über Aston Martin ist alles dabei", lachte ich.

Jacob sah mich entsetzt an. Ich holte schnell meinen Pulli, zog mir den Mantel aus, den Pulli über und den Mantel wieder an.

„So jetzt können wir".

Wieder hielt er mir seinen Arm hin und wieder hakte ich mich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken bei ihm ein. Der Park war nicht weit entfernt und nach 5 Minuten waren wir auch schon da. Viele Menschen würden bei so einem Wetter wahrscheinlich nicht vor die Tür, geschweige denn in einen Park gehen. Aber für uns ist es ganz normal. Schlechtes Wetter gehört zu unserem Leben wie für andere die Sonne. Die man hier wirklich nur selten zu Gesicht bekommt. Es war angenehm mit Jacob. Ich fühlte mich nicht einen Moment unwohl.

„Darf ich nachher zum Kino fahren?"

Ich musste kichern. Er sah mich mit einem halb flehenden und halb amüsierten Blick an.

„Wie könnte ich da nein sagen?"

„DANKE", er grinste wie ein Kind an seinem Geburtstag.

Ich schüttelte lachend meinen Kopf. Jacob steuerte eine Bank an, auf der wir uns kurze Zeit später nieder ließen.

„Ich bin so froh dass du in mich gelaufen bist Bella", flüsterte Jacob.

„Ja ich auch", ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Jacob entfacht Gefühle in mir, die ich noch nie empfunden habe. Und es fühlt sich sehr gut an.

„Würdest du dich auch öfter mit mir treffen", er klang verlegen und das fand ich unglaublich süß.

„Ja Ja Jacob ich möchte dich öfter treffen".

Er drückte mich an sich. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpf er. Ich war drauf und dran mich in Jacob zu verlieben. Und es machte mir keine Angst ich würde nicht wie sonst gegen diese Gefühle ankämpfen. Ich bin bereit mich darauf einzulassen und es zu erleben.

„Du bist so wunderschön heute".

Dabei sah er mir tief in die Augen. Ich konnte bis auf seine Seele sehen, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor. Wir saßen lange so da und sahen uns nur in die Augen. Worte waren überflüssig, er sagte mir mit seinen Augen mehr als tausend Worte hätten ausdrücken können. Auch er mochte mich, sehr sogar da war ich mir sicher und das machte mich glücklich.

„Wir sollten langsam los".

Ich nickte und gemeinsam liefen wir zu meinen Wagen. Jacob bekam ein Funkeln in den Augen als ich ihm lachend meinen Autoschlüssel gab. Er setzte sich ans Steuer und stellte sich erst mal den Sitz ein. Er war echt gigantisch, wieder musste ich kichern. Und dann brauste er schon los.

„Alter das ist der Wahnsinn", schwärmte er.

„Gott du bist genauso wie meine Freunde. Bei denen kann es auch nicht schnell genug sein", er grinste mich frech an und trat das Gaspedal.

Wir fuhren doppelt so schnell wie erlaubt. Nur gut das ich ähnlich fahre. Edward sagte immer eine Fahrt mit mir ist schlimmer als eine Wurzelbehandlung. Dabei Jagd er seinen Martin auch durch die Straßen. Das ist aber auch ein tolles Auto. Mit einem tränenden Auge betrachte ich die nächsten Semesterferien, dann ist unsere kleine Wette zu Ende. Ich bezweifele das er noch einmal mit mir Wetten würde. Und noch mehr bezweifel ich das er mich noch einmal mit seinem Martin fahren lässt. Wieder musste ich kichern. Edward ist schon einmalig.

„Was ist so lustig, fahr ich zu schnell".

„Nein gar nicht ist meine normale Geschwindigkeit".

„Was eine Frau die wie ein Irrer fährt".

„Ha, du bist noch nie mit mir gefahren mein Lieber".

„Ich hoffe ich komme noch oft zu dem Genus mit dir zu fahren", die Zweideutigkeit war ganz klar raus zu hören.

Und es gefiel mir wie er es sagte.

„Ich denke schon", wieder grinste er.

Er parkte auf dem Kinoparkplatz und half mir beim Aussteigen. Er überrascht mich immer wieder aufs Neue. So viel Gentleman hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut. Wir kauften unsere Karten. NATÜRLICH bezahlte wieder Jacob. Ich konnte mich wenigstens durchsetzten das Popcorn und die Getränke zu bezahlen.

Den Film bekam ich kaum mit. Vielmehr war ich von Jacobs Arm abgelenkt der über meinen Schultern lag. Nach einer Weile des Hin und Her entschied ich mich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schultern zu legen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Ich genoss seine Nähe. Noch nie habe ich mich so schnell auf jemanden eingelassen. Doch ich spüre dass Jacob es ernst mit mir meint.

Er ist so höflich und lustig. Ich glaube auch er würde mich gern näher kennen lernen. Er ist kein Mann der nur das eine will. Er hätte schon längst seine Chance nutzen können um mich zu küssen. Aber er lässt es langsam angehen und das gefällt mir. Als die Lichter wieder an gingen merkte dann auch ich das der Film zu Ende war.

„Und wie hat er dir gefallen?"

„OH ahhm ja gut", er grinste mich an.

Er glaubte mir kein Wort. Beließ es aber dabei.

„Wollen wir noch was essen gehen?"

„Ja gern ich sterbe vor Hunger".

„NA NA sag sowas nicht. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du mir noch lange erhalten bleibst".

Seine Augen fixierten mich und ich war wie in Trance. Was hatte er da gesagt? Ich lächelte und nickte.

„Gut", flüsterte er und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich dafür schon bereit war. Das ging mir irgendwie zu schnell. Doch ich konnte nichts machen sein Blick ließ mich nicht los. Doch was er dann machte damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Einerseits nicht weil ich eine ganz andere Vision im Kopf hatte und anderer Seitz weil ich ihm niemals so viel Anstand zugetraut hätte.

Er küsste mich nicht auf dem Mund sondern auf die Stirn. Als hätte er gespürt das ich dazu noch nicht bereit war. Er hatte es bemerkt und akzeptiert. Er hätte meine hilflose Situation genauso gut ausnutzen können. Durch diese Aktion bestätigte er mir wieder einmal dass er es genauso ernst meint wie ich. Ich lächelte ihn an und dann erhoben auch wir uns von unseren Sitzen und liefen zum Auto. Ein Blick von Jake genügte um zu verstehen was er wollte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gab ich ihm meinen Autoschlüssel.

„Wo hin gehen wir?"

„Las dich überraschen. Ich kenn ein kleines Lokal. Glaub mir die machen die besten Rippchen die du je gegessen hast".

„MH na da bin ich ja gespannt", er lachte und fuhr los.

Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und glitt durchs Telefon Buch. Ich hatte Edward gesagt dass ich mich melden würde. Gerade als es am Wählen war drückte ich wieder auf den roten Hörer. Sollte ich wirklich Edward anrufen? Irgendwie kam es mir nicht richtig vor.

Etwas in mir hielt mich davon ab ihn anzurufen. Als hätte ich Angst ihn zu verletzten. Totaler Quatsch warum sollte ich ihn verletzten? Aber ich wählte dann doch die Nummer von Rose. Ist schon alles eigenartig. In letzter Zeit denke ich ziemlich oft an Edward. Aber das wird wohl nur daran liegen dass ich zurzeit so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringe. Nach den 2 Malen Klingeln nahm sie ab.

*Hey Süße, schön das du dich auch mal meldest*, sie klang ein bisschen verstimmt.

Als ich auf die Uhr sah, wusste ich auch warum. Es war schon halb elf. Ich hätte vielleicht in der Filmpause anrufen sollen.

*Hey ja sorry Rose aber ich hab nicht mehr dran gedacht*.

*Oh na das ist ja sehr nett*.

*Nun komm mal wieder runter ich ruf ja jetzt an*, sie seufzte.

*Ist ja gut wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht*.

*Warum? Braucht ihr nicht, ich bin hier in guten Händen*, ich grinste zu Jake er erwiderte es.

Kurz war es Stil am anderen Ende.

*OH verstehe also kommst du wohl heute nicht mehr hier her ODER?*

*Nein wir gehen jetzt noch was essen. Ich fahr dann nachhause*.

*Wir warten auf dich*.

*Nein das braucht ihr nicht. Ich fahr nachhause*.

*Aber du pennst doch sonst auch immer hier*.

Was versuchte sie denn jetzt?

*Also schön ich komm zu euch*.

*Sehr gute Entscheidung*, lachte sie am anderen Ende.

*Na wenn du das sagst*.

*Hey sei nicht so, ich hab dich heute noch gar nicht gesehen*.

Stimmt das hatte sie wirklich nicht. Nicht einmal heute Morgen. Das gab es auch noch nie. Das schlechte Gewissen machte sich in mir breit.

*Jetzt wo du es sagst, das tut mir leid. Ich bin nachher da. Ihr müsst nicht warten. Ich weiß nicht wie spät es wird. Ich hab meinen Schlüssel bei*.

*Wir warten*, waren ihre letzten Worte dann hatte sie aufgelegt.

Verwundet legte ich das Handy weg. Also irgendwie war sie komisch.

„Dachten deine Freunde ich hätte die entführt", scherzte Jake.

„Wahrscheinlich", wir lachten beide.

Das Restaurant oder Lokal das Jake meinte war richtig gut. Er hatte nicht zu viel versprochen was die Rippchen anging. Sie waren köstlich. Wir redeten noch bis spät in die Nacht. Erst als uns die Bedienung darauf aufmerksam machte dass sie gleich schließen würden, gingen wir. Es war ein toller Tag.

„Soll ich dich noch nachhause bringen?"

„Ahm nein brauchst du nicht. Ich wohne nur zwei Straßen weiter", winkte er ab.

„Also gut wenn du meinst", er grinste frech.

„Sehen wir uns wieder Bella", er kam dichter und legte mir eine Hand an die Wange.

Ich war wieder wie gefesselt von seinen stechenden Augen.

„Ja", hauchte ich.

„Es war ein wundervoller Tag mit dir", ich nickte um seine Aussage zu bestätigen.

„Darf ich dich morgen wieder anrufen?"

Seine Augen brannten mit so viel Intensität. Meine Knie drohten weich zu werden. Ich schluckte. So stark hatte es mich noch nie erwischt.

„Ja", wisperte ich.

„Darf ich dich küssen?"

Ich war wie erstarrt. Aller Fluchtversuch war zwecklos. Doch wollte ich fliehen? NEIN ich wollte mich darauf einlassen und ich war bereit. Im Kino war ich es nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich es. Er hatte gefragt das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Nie hätte ich ihn für so charmant eingeschätzt. Er ist ein super Typ.

Seine Augen begannen zu flackern. Ich konnte nicht antworten also schloss ich die Augen. Er verstand und legte mir nun seine zweite Hand an die Wange. Ich wartete darauf dass seine Lippen die meine berührten. Und dann spürte ich seinen heißen Atem an meinen Lippen. Ich zog ihn in mir auf und er berauschte mich nur noch mehr. Dann trafen seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf meine.

Es war ein zärtlicher zurückhaltener Kuss. Denn er auch bald wieder beendete. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür dass er nicht gleich so wild wurde. Alles braucht eben seine Zeit und Jacob scheint es zu spüren. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah wieder in seine. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, welches ich sogleich auf meine übernahm.

„Ich melde mich morgen bei dir. Komm gut nachhause und träum was Schönes".

Dann ließ er mich los und drehte sich um.

„Gute Nacht Jake".

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um und schenkte mir ein zauberhaftes Lächeln. Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und sah ihm noch hinterher bis er um eine Ecke bog. WOW er hatte mich geküsst. Gut es war kein richtiger Kuss, aber er war schön. Noch immer kribbeln meine Lippen. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über meine Lippen, dann setzte ich den Wagen in Gang und fuhr zu den Hales. Wie erwarte waren noch alle wach.

„Ach na schau an Bella lebt noch", sagte Alice.

„Ja ich lebe noch, hattet ihr was anderes erwartet?"

Als ich mich von meinen Schuhen und meinem Mantel befreit hatte ließ ich mich neben Emmett auf dem Sofa fallen.

„Du strahlst ja richtig", bemerkt dieser dann.

„Ich hatte einen schönen Tag", antwortete ich grinsend.

Rosalies Blick huschte kurz zu Edward. Merkwürdig! Ich folgte ihrem Blick. MH er lächelte wie immer. Ach egal, ich sollte nicht immer so viel hinein interpretieren.

„Wirst du dich nochmal mit ihm treffen?"

„Ja ich denke schon er ruft mich morgen an".

„Pass auf das du keine Gesichtslähmung bekommst", ich stieß Emmett in die Seite worauf dieser nur lachte.

„Darf ich mich denn nicht freuen".

„Natürlich süße, wenn du glücklich bist dann sind wir das auch", sagte Rose.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich. Was soll ich euch sagen Leute. Ich bin dabei mich zu verlieben", alle starrten mich an.

Was hatten die denn jetzt? Nun flogen alle Blicke in Edwards Richtung. Spinnen die, was ist denn mit ihm? Als ich zu ihm sah, stand er gerade auf und lief in die Küche. Was immer sie gerade haben, es kann nichts mit mir zu tun haben.

Edward POV

Sie ist dabei sich zu verlieben? Das gibt es doch nicht. Kann das denn nicht einfach alles aufhören? Kann dieser scheiß Alptraum nicht endlich ein Ende haben? Meine Gesichtszüge endglitten mir total. Ich hielt es für angebrachter aufzustehen.

Noch bevor Bella mein Gesicht sah war ich schon auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und trank es in einem Zug leer. Vor ein paar Stunden sprachen wir noch davon dass wir es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürften. Und nun ist es schon längst passiert. In nicht mal 24 Stunden. Was hat dieser Kerl nur an sich? Das ist alles nicht war. VERDAMMT, meine Hände zitterten. Dann legte mir jemand eine Hand auf meine zitternde. Es war die meiner Schwester. Niemand hat so kleine Hände wie sie.

„Edward beruhig dich du musst jetzt stark sein", flüsterte sie.

„Wie Alice WIE? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann".

„Doch du kannst Edward. Ich weiß dass du das kannst. Versuch es auszuhalten", ich nickte.

„Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

Ich erstarrte als ich Jaspers Frage hörte. Bella antwortete nicht gleich. Ein schlechtes Zeichen. Alice drückte meine Hand. Mit meiner freien hielt ich mich an der Spüle fest.

„JA", ein keuchen verließ meinen Mund.

WAS? Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Warum Bella, warum tust du mir das an? Nein bitte, bitte nicht.

„Edward hör mir zu", ich reagierte nicht auf Alice Stimme.

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind wahr geworden. Was soll ich jetzt noch machen? Es ist alles zu spät. Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich habe sie verloren bevor ich sie gewonnen hatte. Es ist alles vorbei. Ich kann das nicht ertragen. Nun kam auch noch Rosalie. Sie nahm meine andere Hand die krampfhaft die Spüle umklammerte. Ich merkte es nicht, es interessierte mich nicht.

„Edward verdammt jetzt reiß dich zusammen", sagte sie ernst.

„Was soll ich denn machen es ist doch alles zu spät. Du hast es doch gehört ich geh jetzt ins Bett. NACHT", sagte ich barsch.

Sie hielten mich zurück.

„Du hörst jetzt auf in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen. Was haben wir vorhin ausgemacht?"

„Ich soll ihr egal was passiert ein Freund sein", flüsterte ich.

„Genau und das tust du auch. Auch wenn sie sich verlieben sollte. Sie kann sich auch immer noch in dich verlieben. Wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest zu kämpfen. Dann würdest du sie auf jendenfall verlieren. So hast du immer noch die Chance. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst wirst du nie etwas erreichen".

Ja sie haben recht. Sie haben verdammt recht. Edward Cullen du kannst das. Du kannst Bella ein Freund sein und du kannst mit dieser Situation umgehen. Du wirst nicht tatenlos dastehen. Du wirst alles versuchen was in deiner Macht steht. Also gut Isabella Swan ich werde um dich Kämpfen, bis dein Herz aufhört zu schlagen.

Zeitsprung zwei Wochen:

Bella POV

Die Tage vergingen zügig. Seit zwei Woche treffe ich mich jeden Tag mit Jacob. Jeden Tag steht er auf dem Uni Parkplatz und wartet an meinem Audi. Sobald ich ihn sehe erwachen duzende Schmetterlinge in meinen Bauch. Jeden Tag erwartet er mich mit einem großen Rosenstraus. Mein Zimmer quoll vor Rosen über und sogar meine Kleider hatten ihren Geruch angenommen. Es ist traumhaft mit Jacob.

Jeden Tag entführt er mich zu einem anderen besonderen Ort. Und jeden Tag bin ich mir sicherer dass er der richtige ist. Wir halten Händchen und hin und wieder klaut er sich einen süßen Kuss von mir. Bei Jacob kann ich so ausgelassen sein, wie noch nie zuvor bei einem anderen Mann der nicht zu meinem Freundeskreis gehört.

Meine Freunde gehen zurzeit ein wenig unter in meiner Tagesplanung. Ich sehe sie nur noch in der Uni oder am Abend. Aber sie haben Verständnis für mein Verhalten. Und doch sehe ich es ihnen an das ich ihnen fehle. Edward ist sehr anhänglich zurzeit und ich genieß die Momente mit ihm. Ich habe Edward so tief in mein Herz geschlossen das er mir oft fehlt.

Vor allem wenn ich mit Jacob zusammen bin. Ich habe mich schon einmal dabei erwischt wie ich mir wünschte anstatt Jacob Edward bei mir zu haben. Ich weiß nicht warum das so war. Es sind wahrscheinlich die ganzen Gefühle die in meinem Körper wüten. Jedenfalls bin ich mir mit Jacob sicher. Er ist nicht so wie andere, er ist ein Abenteurer er lebt nach seinen Regeln. Es gefällt mir.

Er macht sich nichts aus der Meinung anderer. Und er stempelt Leute nicht ab wie die Gesellschaft es gern tut. Ich bin begeistert von ihm. Vielleicht wird es langsam mal Zeit, die Schutzmauer fallen zu lassen. Ich bin 20 Jahre da kann man auch anfange zu lieben. Und ich weiß dass ich in Jacob verliebt bin. Und ich habe mir vorgenommen es ihm zu zeigen und mich auf einer Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen.

* * *

Wieder ein Kapitel geschafft.

Ich bin für alles offen Kritik, Komplimente oder Ideen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

LG jennalynn


	10. Ein fester Freund, ein bester Freund

So meine Lieben es geht weiter.

Also viel Spaß!

* * *

Bella POV

Seit 3 Wochen sind Jacob und ich ein Paar. Ob ich glücklich bin? Das ist schwer zu sagen. WAS IST GLÜCK? Ich bin gern mit Jacob zusammen. Doch etwas ist anders. Ich kann nicht sagen was es ist, aber ich fühle es. Es ist nicht so wie es sein sollte. Noch rede ich mir ein dass es unsere Unerfahrenheit ist und es sich noch ändern wird.

Ich meine Mal ernsthaft wie soll es auch sein? Es ist schon alles gut so wie es ist. Wir verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Eigentlich verbringen wir nur Zeit miteinander. Wir reden lachen ausgelassen wie seit unserem ersten Treffen. Wir tauschen Zärtlichkeiten aus. Er kann so gut küssen! Für mehr als Küsse bin ich noch nicht bereit und er versteht es. Es geht alles so wahnsinnig schnell zwischen uns. Wenigstens für diesen Schritt wollte ich mir mehr Zeit nehmen. Und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmt.

„Bella?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich denke eindeutig zu viel nach seit letzter Zeit. Edward holte mich mal wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

„JA".

„Du warst schon wieder ganz woanders", ich lächelte entschuldigend.

„Tut mir leid".

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, aber dein Kaffee wird kalt".

Wie aufmerksam er doch wieder ist. Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und aß mein Brötchen. Jasper war mit Rose und Alice Schoppen. Sie sind seit einer halben Stunde los. Emmett konnte sich geschickt drücken und lag noch im Bett. Mich fragten sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Sie wussten dass ich absagen würde.

Seit ich Jacob begegnet bin müssen meine Freunde einstecken. Ich hab ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, doch ich stehe zwischen den Stühlen. Ich möchte Zeit mit beiden Seiten verbringen. Doch Jacob weigert sich meine Freunde kennenzulernen. Warum kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Er meinte er möchte viel lieber nur Zeit mit mir verbringen. Was ich natürlich süß von ihm finde. Doch das erklärt noch immer nicht warum er das nicht möchte.

Auch von seinen Freunden habe ich noch niemanden kennengelernt. OB er sich vielleicht unwohl fühlt? Vielleicht fühlt er sich nicht wohl? Natürlich würden zwei Welten aufeinander knallen. Sowohl zwischen ihn und meinen Freunden und umgekehrt genauso. Jacob ist das ganze Gegenteil zu meinem gewöhnlichen Umkreis. Eine Tatsache die ich nicht weiter schlimm finde, doch er womöglich.

Ich kann mir keinen anderen Grund denken, doch ich respektiere seine Entscheidung. Ich kann ihn nicht dazu drängen meine Freunde kennenzulernen. Doch wiederum sind auch meine Freunde nicht wirklich verpicht ihn kennenzulernen. Anscheinend halten sie nichts von ihm.

„BELLA?"

„Sorry ich hab es schon wieder getan stimms?"

Er lachte und nickte.

„Du bist so nachdenklich die letzten Tage".

„Ich weiß tut mir leid".

„Was ist los? Du weißt das du mit mir reden kannst".

Ja das weiß ich wirklich. Edward ist in den letzten Wochen zu meinem vertrautesten Freund geworden. Das er einmal mit Jasper Konkurrenz machen könnte hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten.

„Es ist nichts, mach dir keine Gedanken".

„Wenn du meinst", er klang nicht überzeugt.

Edward ist auch ein Fall für sich. Gott ich bin so verdammt glücklich in seiner Nähe. Edward und Ich eine Beziehung die so vertraut und innig ist das es mich verwirrt. Edward ist so anders als Jacob. Vergleichen tu ich beide oft miteinander. Während Edward mir alles das gibt was ich benötige, gibt Jacob mir MHHH ja was gibt Jacob mir?

LIEBE?

Natürlich gibt er mir Liebe. Sonst wäre er ja nicht mit mir zusammen. Gesagt hat er es mir noch nie. Wenn ich es recht überlege, hat er es nicht einmal angedeutet. Er nennt mich süße. Er macht mir Komplimente. Doch von liebe hat er noch nichts gesagt. Ich weiß dass ich in ihn verliebt bin, doch auch ich habe es noch nie gesagt. Ich trau es mir nicht.

Nein das ist es auch nicht. Es fühlt sich irgendwie falsch an. Als würde ich nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Auch das verwirrt mich. Meine Knie werden weich in seiner Gegenwart. Mein Herz schlägt schneller und alles kribbelt. Das sind doch die typischen Anzeichen von Liebe. Das macht mich auch so sicher dass es wirklich welche ist. Ich fühle mich geborgen und gut bei Jake. Doch immer wenn ich bei ihm bin verspüre ich ein anderes Gefühl.

SEHNSUCHT!

Und ich weiß auch genau nach was ich mich sehne. NACH EDWARD. Er fehlt mir schrecklich. Alle tun das, doch Edward ist in den letzten Wochen zu meinem Lebenseliksir geworden. Ich brauch ihn einfach und am liebsten habe ich ihn in meiner Nähe. Wie sehr würde ich mir wünschen Edward und Jacob miteinander bekannt zu machen. Ich kann mir vorstellen sie würden sich gut verstehen.

Dann könnten wir gemeinsam was unternehmen und ich hätte zwei wichtige Menschen in meinem Leben zusammen. Zeit mit Jacob ist wunderbar. Zeit mit Edward ist vollkommen. Diese Erkenntnis macht mir Angst. Wie kann es sein das ich lieber bei Edward wäre als bei dem den ich liebe?

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mich und Edward einmal so eine tiefe Freundschaft verbinden würde. Er ist immer genau das was ich brauche. Ein Freund, ein Zuhörer, ein Bruder er passt sich meiner Stimmung an. Jacob ist der der meinen Körper und meine Gefühlswelt durcheinander bringt.

Edward vertrau ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Alles kann ich ihm erzählen und anvertrauen. Nichts ist mir peinlich vor ihm. Nicht mehr, er hat sich so geändert. Nicht eine Nummer hat er mehr geschoben, nicht einer Frau mehr hinterher geguckt. Er ist nur in meiner Nähe so oft es geht.

Allmählich habe ich den Verdacht das an seiner Aussage. ICH MÖCHTE MICH FÜR DICH ÄNDERN, wirklich etwas dran ist. Warum ist mir unergründlich, doch anscheinend hat er seine Gründe. Schlechtes Gewissen macht sich in mir breit. Er änderte sein Leben für mich und ich bin kaum für ihn da. Doch was erhofft er sich? Was ist nur mit den Männern los? Beide verwirren mich.

HÖR AUF DEIN HERZ!

Sagt man das nicht immer. Man soll auf sein Herz hören, es hilft einen die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Nur ist mir mein Herz keine große Hilfe. Es erzählt mir Dinge die einfach nicht sein können. Wie oft habe ich nachts wach gelegen. Hab in mich gehört. Ein Fehler stellte sich raus, denn es verwirrte mich noch mehr.

Es ist so kompliziert und was noch verrückter ist das mein Herz immer wieder Edward schreit. Das kann einfach nicht sein. Es schreit auch Jacob, nur wird die Edward Stimme von Tag zu Tag lauter. Doch WARUM?

Ich meine gut. Wenn ich auf meinen VERSTAND höre, dann ist eindeutig Jacob der richtige für mich. Denn er ist zuvorkommend. Er ist Liebevoll und romantisch. Er ist lustig und immer gut drauf. Er will MICH. Er ist keiner meiner BESTEN FREUNDE. Er hat mich vom ersten Tag an verzaubert. Er ist anders. Er ist interessant und aufregend. Er hat so viel Lebenserfahrung und er ist das ganze Gegenteil von mir. Ich meine das zieht einen doch an ODER? Das ist es doch was man braucht, sein Gegenpool. Jemand der das Ergänzt was man selbst nicht besitzt.

Edward wiederrum ist mein bester Freund. Er hat eine Vergangenheit die ich absolut nicht ab kann. Doch er hat sich geändert, dass muss ich ihm schon lassen. Mein erster Eindruck war WOW, der zweit IDIOT. Eindrücke die ich bei Jacob nicht hatte. Bei ihm war es von Anfang an ein WOW und blieb auch so. Bei Edward kam nach dem IDIOT wieder ein WOW, doch wie kann jemand der richtige sein, der so wechselnde Eindrücke hinterlässt?

Wie kann ich jemand mein Herz anvertrauen der in der Vergangenheit mit Gefühlen anderer gespielt hat? Natürlich rede ich wenn ich an Edward denke von LIEBE. Ich bin mir auch sicher dass es andere LIEBE als die zischen Freunden ist. Sie ist intensiver. Doch auch anders als die zu Jacob. Doch welche ist nun die richtige? Welche ist die die mich glücklich macht und die ich brauche?

Mein Verstand sagt Jacob und mein Verstand hat verdammt gute Argumente. Jacob hat mich noch nie enttäuscht. Während Edward mir anfangs öfter seine zweite Seite gezeigt hat. Eine Seite mit der ich absolut nicht klarkomme. Wer versichert mir nun, dass diese Seite für immer im Verborgenen bleibt? Wenn sie nun doch wieder vorkommt? Wenn ich mein Herz an Edward verschenke und er mich in naher oder ferner Zukunft enttäuscht? Wenn er sein altes Muster wieder annimmt? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.

Ich bin kein Mensch der gut mit Verlusten umgehen kann. Wenn ich mich Binde dann richtig und das spür ich bei Jacob. Laut Verstand ist Jacob genau der richtige. Nicht einmal auf die Dauer unseres Kennenlernens kann ich bauen. Denn auch Edward trat erst vor kurzen in mein Leben. Eine kurze Zeit mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen und vielen verschiedenen Gesichtern. Eine kurze Zeit mit Jacob und nur ein Gesicht und keine Tiefen. Was also wäre nun das vernünftigste?

NATÜRLICH JACOB!

Ich muss auch an mich denken. Ich liebe beide. Auf verschiedene Art, aber beide sind mir wichtig und ich möchte keinen verlieren. Seit zwei Tagen muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mir auch vorstellen könnte mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Und da hat man es wieder, zwei Jungs! Zwei Gefühle und nur Chaos.

Da ich beide Liebe und mir mit beiden eine Beziehung vorstellen könnte, muss ich mir die Aussuchen die für mich gut ist, die mir gut tut, nicht nur für kurze Zeit. Sondern auf langer Sicht. Da Edward mich schon einmal, nein 3 Mal enttäuscht hat fällt meinem Verstand die richtige Entscheidung nicht schwer.

JACOB!

Mein Herz jedoch ist anderer Meinung. Denn Edward tut mir in jeder Hinsicht gut, während bei Jacob immer noch eine Linie ist die nicht zu überschreiten geht. Bei Edward fühl ich mich frei, geborgen, beschützt gut aufgehoben eben.

Doch um das für Jacob zu empfinden fehlt mir eine bestimmte Basis des Vertrauens. Wieder widersprüchliche Dinge. Laut Edwards Vergangenheit und meinen schlechten Erfahrungen mit ihm müsste ich genau zu IHM Probleme mit dem Vertrauen haben. Doch das habe ich nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich vertraue Edward. Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Jacob kann da nicht mithalten.

Es ist genügend Vertrauen vorhanden aber bei weiten nicht so viel wie bei Edward. Es ist nicht leicht zu erklären. Als würde mich und Edward ein unsichtbares Band zusammenhalten, währen Jacob mir Krampfhaft ein Lasso zuwerfen muss. Dieses Blinde und bedingungslose Vertrauen das ich zu Edward habe und seine Art, sein Wesen sind alles was ich brauche. Wäre da nicht die Angst und die Ungewissheit.

Ich kann die Vergangenheit, seine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen. Mit Jacob verbinden mich nur die Verliebtheit und die Faszination seiner Person. Er tut mir gut, sehr gut. Mit Edward verbindet mich ALLES. Edward tut mir wahnsinnig gut, bin ich bei ihm bin ich komplett. Das ist es was mein Herz mir sagt. Es sagt.

EDWARD!

Auf wem soll ich nun hören? Wem soll ich vertrauen? Wer zeigt mir den richtigen Weg?

Dann ist da noch die Verlustangst. Ich möchte keinen der beiden verlieren. Ich weiß wenn ich mit Jacob Schluss mache, verliere ich ihn. Er wird nie wieder Teil meines Lebens sein. Ich müsste mich von ihm verabschieden und das will ich nicht. Doch Edward wird auch weiterhin da sein. Er ist mein bester Freund und wird es auch bleiben. Also werde ich ihn nie verlieren. Egal wie ich mich entscheide.

Wähle ich Edward, verliere ich Jacob!

Wähle ich Jacob, verliere ich keinen!

Und diese Erkenntnis ist der Grund warum ich mit Jacob zusammen bin und auch bleiben werde. Ich würde mich nicht selbst betrügen, denn ich liebe ihn und deswegen fühlt sich die Entscheidung auch gut an. Und Edward ist mein bester Freund und auch ihn liebe ich. Ich kann nicht sagen welche liebe, aber das stört nicht sonderlich da unser Verhältnis spitze ist.

Und da ich glücklich bin, bin ich mir auch sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Ich weiß ja auch nicht mal was Edward darüber denkt. Er sieht mich ja nur als gute Freundin. Würde ich also mit Jacob Schluss machen, würde ich ihn verlieren und nicht einmal was gewinnen, denn Edward liebt mich nicht.

Das ist alles so kompliziert. Doch eins steht fest, ich werde erst einmal nichts ändern. Ich möchte Jacob. Ich möchte auch Edward, doch Edward habe ich sicher. Als Freund, als besten Freund. Vielleicht ist es auch noch zu früh die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Denn es gibt etwas was sich nicht richtig anfühlt wenn ich bei Jacob bin. Wahrscheinlich muss ich erst dahinterkommen was es ist um meine Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Momentan bin ich glücklich und was noch kommen mag kann ich nicht sagen. Es wird sich zeigen.

„Bella?"

Mal ernsthaft warum zermartere ich mir immer wieder den Kopf. Ich hab nun alles schon immer und immer wieder durchdacht und komm immer wieder auf den gleichen Entschluss.

„Bella?"

Nein es gibt nichts an meiner Entscheidung zu rütteln. Jacob ist der mit dem ich meine Zukunft verbringen möchte und Edward ist und wird immer mein bester Freund bleiben.

„BELLA?"

Liebe ist wahnsinnig anstrengen. Macht aber auch wahnsinnig glücklich. Glücklich bin ich bei beiden, also kann nur diese Entscheidung richtig sein, denn ich würde bei dieser Entscheidung keinen der beiden verlieren.

„VERDAMMT BELLA", ich erschrak.

„Was was ist denn?"

„Wo bist du nur immer wieder mit deinem hübschen Kopf ich hab dich schon ein paar Mal angesprochen".

„Ach ja?"

„JA".

„Tut mir leid ich weiß auch nicht, was wolltest du?"

„Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee, deiner ist bestimmt schon kalt", er grinste.

„Ne lass mal, ich treff mich nachher noch mit Jake im Cafe da gibt es genug Koffein".

Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Er bekam es aber schnell wieder in den Griff. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.

„Wann triffst du dich mit ihm?"

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Gleich 11 Uhr", meine Augen weiteten sich.

„11 Uhr wirklich, verdammt", ich sprang auf.

„Bella?"

„Ich sollte um 11 im Cafe sein".

Edward hob die Augenbrauen, während ich wie eine bescheuerte auf meinem Handy tippte um Jake eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

„Du SOLLTEST oder du MÖCHTEST?"

MH jetzt wo er es andeutet. Jake sagte ich soll. Schreibt er mir etwa was vor? Ach ist ihm bestimmt nur rausgerutscht.

„Egal, ich muss jetzt jedenfalls los", sagte ich hastig.

„Ja Ja schon klar", er klang irgendwie traurig.

So klingt er letzter Zeit immer wenn ich über Jake rede.

„EDWARD?"

„Was? Es ist nichts, ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag", ich lächelte und er versuchte es auch.

Es gelang ihm aber nicht.

„Gut, bis heute Abend", ich gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und lief in die Garage.

Edward POV

Und schon war sie wieder weg. Gott ich hasse diesen Typ. Aber sie SOLLTE ja um 11 Uhr im Cafe sein. Bella ich liebe dich, versteh das doch endlich. Was soll ich noch tun? Ich geb schon alles. Doch ich werde nicht aufhören. In ihrer Gegenwart bin ich so glücklich. Leider beehrt sie uns ziemlich selten mit ihrer Gegenwart. Dieser Kerl hat ihr so den Kopf verdreht.

„Ich könnte dich erschießen Jacob Black", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Bella schon wieder ausgeflogen", ich zuckte zusammen.

„Man Emmett spinnst du, schleich dich nicht so an", er kam gerade lässig um den Tisch rum und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

Auf den Stuhl wo vor 3 Minuten noch MEINE Bella gesessen hat.

„Bist du ein Mädchen. Richtige Männer erschrecken sich nicht", grinste er.

„MMHHHHHHHH".

„Sie ist schon wieder zu ihm gefahren", es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

Ich nickte. Er schnaufte und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Dann Bellas Messer und ihren Teller und schnitt es auf. Ich beobachtete seine Hände. Irgendwie musste ich mich ablenken. Emmett ist verdammt faul muss ich mal sagen. Er schafft es nicht mal sich frisches Besteck zu holen. Wo er diese Bequemlichkeit wohl her hat? Von Mum und Dad sicher nicht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Über was für schwachsinnige Dinge denke ich denn nach?

„Sie wird es nicht mehr verstehen", sagte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Ach Unsinn, natürlich wird sie es. Ein Fehler seinerseits und du bist wieder im Spiel", sagte er kauend und spuckte dabei.

Er muss eindeutig Adoptiert sein oder im Krankenhaus vertauscht. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Was denn?" Schmatzte er.

Vielleicht doch ein Bär als Vater. Ich fing an zu lachen. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Gott Emmett manchmal benimmst du dich echt wie ein Neandertaler", er lachte in sich hinein.

„Aber mal ehrlich Edward. Sie kapiert es noch, hab Geduld".

„Ja ja schon klar".

„Muss echt ätzend sein die Frau die man liebt in den Armen eines anderen zu wissen", sagte er nachdenklich.

Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine rein gehauen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre das ich den kürzeren gezogen hätte.

„Ja, streu ruhig Salz in die Wunde".

Er lächelte entschuldigend.

„Was meinst du haben sie schon?"

Vielleicht ein schneller kräftiger Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Bis er aufgestanden ist bin ich schon auf und davon. Aber vermutlich würde er es nicht mal merken.

„WUNDERBAR, was wäre mein Tag ohne diesen Gedanken gewesen. Ich bin dir wirklich außerordentlich dankbar das du meiner Verzweiflung immer mehr Nahrung gibst".

„Man du bist aber auch sensibel", er biss wieder ins Brötchen.

„Hast du sie schon gefragt?"

„NEIN", sagte ich trocken.

„Aber sie würde es dir doch erzählen", ich verdrehte die Augen.

Wie blöd kann mein Bruder eigentlich sein. Natürlich würde sie es tun. Seit ein paar Wochen sagt sie mir alles.

„Ja sie würde, aber ich will es nicht wissen".

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein wirklich nicht. Ich dreh bei dem Wissen das seine Zunge in ihrem Mund ist schon durch. Was meinst du würde passieren, wenn ich noch mehr weiß?"

„Man, es wäre doch nur eine Frage und du hättest Gewissheit".

„Ich hätte nicht nur Gewissheit. Mein Hirn würde sich sofort an die Arbeit machen nicht Jungendfreie Bilder zu erfinden, die ich dann nie wieder los werde".

„Wahrscheinlich muss ich das nicht verstehen".

Sagte er kauend. Wahrscheinlich kannst du das nicht verstehen dachte ich schmunzelnd.

„In einer Woche sind Semesterferien, vielleicht schaffst du es doch noch Bella zu entführen".

„Das bezweifel ich".

Wenn ich nur daran denke. Vor 5 Wochen wollten wir noch alle 6 zusammen nach Spanien. Dann kam JACOB (Ich muss würgen wenn ich seinen Namen denke) und alles änderte sich.

Bella wollte ihn mitnehmen. Er wollte aber nicht. BESSER für ihn. Jedenfalls wollte dann Bella nicht mehr. Sie wollte bei IHM bleiben. Ohne Bella wollte ich dann nicht mehr. Ich kann unmöglich zwei Wochen nach Spanien fliegen während Bella hier mit IHM alleine ist. Dann wollten auch die anderen nicht mehr. Immerhin sollte es ein Urlaub unter Freunden werden. Dann hatten Bella und ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wir redeten noch einmal alle miteinander.

Das Resultat:

Aus einem Urlaub unter Freunden wurden zwei Urlaube für Pärchen. Rosalie und Emmett fliegen nach Madrid und Jazz und meine Schwester in die Ukraine. Ich werde mit Bella hier bleiben. Sie wird sich die Zeit mit JACOB (BBAAHH) versüßen. Und ich werde den ganzen Tag auf sie warten und an sie denken während sie jemand anderen küsst. Meine Masochistische Seite kommt immer mehr in den Vordergrund. Wenn ich ganz ganz viel Glück habe, dann verbringt sie auch die Nächte bei ihm.

WUNDERBAR, dachte ich sarkastisch.

Ein Urlaub nur mit Bella. Es wäre traumhaft. Es wäre perfekt. Klarer Fall von Wunschdenken.

„Ich geh mal duschen".

„Mach mal", schmatzte Emmett und starrte auf den Tisch.

Ich konnte sehen wie er sich schon die nächste Zusammenstellung an Belegen für Brötchen Nummer 3 überlegte. Ein Schwein ist ein scheiß gegen Emmett.

Bella POV

Ich rannte fast zum Cafe. Parken musste ich eine Straße weiter. Weit und breit war kein Parkplatz vorhanden.

„Sorry Jake", sagte ich atemlos als ich an unserem Stammtisch zum halten kam.

„Ich warte schon eine halbe Stunde", brummte er.

Was ist denn ihm für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?

„Man tut mir leid ich hab die Zeit vergessen".

„Na das ist ja nett", sagte er schroff.

„Soll ich wieder geht oder kommst du wieder runter", er machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid süße. Ich hatte eine beschissene Nacht".

„Schon gut man kann ja nicht immer gute Laune haben", ich setzte mich.

Er lächelte und beugte sich über den Tisch. Grinsend gab ich ihm einen Kuss. Ein Kuss der sich so richtig anfühlt. Hab ich schon erwähnt dass er gut küssen kann.

„Also auf was hast du heute Lust?"

Kam es gleich nach dem er meine Lippen frei gab.

„Können wir nicht mal einen entspannten Tag machen. Ständig sind wir unterwegs. Weiß nicht, zu dir oder zu mir und DVD gucken", er bekam ein eigenartiges grinsen.

„JAKE DVD GUCKEN", das grinsen verschwand.

Er wollte mehr, das stand fest.

„Also gut, gehen wir zu dir", ich nickte.

Hätte mir aber gewünscht er hätte sich anders entschieden. Ich würde gern mal seine Wohnung sehen.

„Das heißt nur wenn wir alleine sind".

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was hat er nur für ein Problem mit meinen Freunden?

„Ja sind wir. Meine Eltern sind wie immer arbeiten und meine Freunde sind bei den Zwillingen", sagte ich genervt.

„GUT", erwiderte er.

Ich bestellte mir noch einen Espresso.

„Was war los heut Nacht?"

Er antwortete nicht gleich.

„Ein Freund brauchte Hilfe. Ich bin nicht zum schlafen gekommen, kann sein das wir uns jetzt nicht mehr so oft sehen können", ich zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Er hat ein paar Probleme bei denen ich ihm helfen muss".

„Und das bedeutet für mich?"

Ich klang ängstlich. Ich wollte nicht so oft ohne ihn sein.

„HEY keine Panik, ich hab nur gesagt nicht mehr so oft und nicht nie mehr. Wann und wie oft kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, aber ich geb dir immer rechtzeitig Bescheid".

Ich verstand das Ganze nicht. Er druckste viel zu viel rum.

„Was hat er denn für Probleme?"

So schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben.

„AHM…", er stockte und überlegte.

Ein bisschen zu lange wenn man mich fragt.

„…einige, ich will dich damit nicht belasten. Es ist nichts Schlimmes aber er hatte mich darum gebeten mit niemanden zu sprechen", ich war nicht überzeugt.

Das ist es was ich meine. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Manchmal ist er so komisch als würde er mir etwas verheimlichen. Etwas was Edward nie tun würde. MMMMMHHHHHHH ich stöhnte innerlich. Wieder vergleiche ich sie miteinander.

„Also gut, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst".

„Hey sei nicht sauer. Ich würde ja, aber er hatte mich nun mal gebeten. An so etwas würdest du dich auch halten oder?"

Er hatte mich genau da wo er wollte. Natürlich würde ich das. Wenn mich einer meiner Freunde um einen Gefallen bitten würde, dann würde ich ihn auch erfüllen.

„Ja schon gut, du hast recht. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an", er nickte.

Das Gespräch war vorläufig beendet. Gemütlich trank ich meinen Espresso weiter. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte Jake wieder etwas.

„Also bist du fertig können wir?"

„Ja lass uns gehen", wir standen auf und bezahlten.

Nein ICH bezahlte. Ich bezahle seit Tagen immer. Anfangs hatte Jake das gemacht. Es stört mich nicht. Ich fand es nie richtig dass er alles bezahlen wollte. Denn er hat viel weniger zur Verfügung als ich. Doch seit ein paar Tagen ist es eine Selbstverständlichkeit bei ihm geworden. Er bedankt sich nicht einmal mehr. Auch einer der Gründe die mir suspekt sind. Wir verließen darauf das Cafe und Jacob sah sich suchend um.

„Wo ist dein Auto?"

„Eine Straße weiter, ich hab keinen Parkplatz gefunden".

Er sagte nichts mehr. Schweigend liefen wir zu meinem Wagen. Genauso schweigend fuhren wir zu mir. Er ist komisch heute. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Etwas stimmt ganz gewaltig nicht. Oder meine Fantasie spielt wieder verrückt. Ich sollte nicht immer so viel hinein interpretieren. Es wird schon alles gut sein.

* * *

Ja was soll ich sagen, das war es wieder. *grins*

LG jennalynn


End file.
